Interwoven
by twiniitowers
Summary: 2003? A long overdue update is here! J/H and family conclude their first and last cruise vacation.
1. The Slumber Party

Chapter 1 The Slumber Party  
  
2009 PA  
  
"This is the most stupid thing, I ever heard of," Tiffany huffed as she stretched out on her bed with her legs on the wall, "I mean aren't you almost fifty?"  
  
'Damn, she said the 'F' word' and to Jackie that was worse than the actual 'F' word.  
  
"It's not stupid and I expect you to help out." Jackie slapped her legs off the wall.  
  
"Goody."  
  
Ever since she turned thirteen two years ago, Jackie noticed a shift in Tiffany's whole attitude. Most teenagers go through the "my parents are idiots" phase, but Jackie was afraid that it wasn't just a phase. She seemed to reject everything she taught her except for "Don't play in traffic" and "C is for Cookie".  
  
"You better put a smile on your face when our guests arrive."  
  
'What guests?' she rolled her eyes, 'It's just Donna and Megan'.  
  
They came all this way for her Mother's idiotic idea for a slumber party? Megan was probably the only one in the group who could possibly get something out of this party and with all of her limitations Tiffany figured this was a nice time out for her. But to have to spend this whole weekend with two adult females and her stupid half-sister it was going to be sheer Hell. She'd rather be with her Dad, Eric, and Hunter in West Virginia at a comic book expo as one of Hunter Hyde's hobbies was a love for a comic books and a natural gift of drawing that both Hyde and Jackie encouraged.  
  
"Yeah." She replied tiredly  
  
Jackie left Tiffany's room, 'thank God' Tiffany thought as she put her legs back on the wall.  
  
"Tiffany, get your legs off the wall!" Jackie called out from the corridor  
  
'Does she have eyes in the back of her head?' She left them there anyway as she put on her headphones on maximum volume and picked up a real rock [not manufactured pop crap] magazine.  
  
Hannah Kitty Hyde looked like a female version of her Father. She had to get her curls relaxed because she had a sprinkling of her Mother's vanity. Even though she was nine years old she was more girly-girly then her half-sister. She looked out the window waiting for Donna and Megan to arrive. Jackie opened up the bag of chips and poured them into a glass bowl. Jackie and Hyde were both proud of Hannah for becoming friends with Megan, they didn't tell her to, it was just something that she did on her own when they were old enough to communicate with each other. Jackie remembered when Megan threw her book down on the floor because she was frustrated that she couldn't get the "big words" it was Hannah who picked up the book and read to her and from that moment on they had a special kind of friendship. It was based on childhood, which was the best kind of friendship there was.  
  
"Where is your sister?"  
  
"Sulking! I'll get her, Mommy!"  
  
Jackie was going to pick Donna and Megan up at the airport, but Donna didn't want Jackie to go out of her way, besides, she couldn't picture Jackie driving a specially equipped van, she'd take out small farm animals for certain! Jackie put on her lip gloss which met with an eye roll from Tiffany who was supposed to help out by making the punch, the only thing that could make the punch taste better was if it had a little help from her Dad's liquor cabinet. The doorbell rang and Jackie greeted Donna and Megan with her perfect smile-on hostess face.  
  
"Hi, Donna and Megan!" Jackie exclaimed  
  
Megan liked Jackie she was sparkly and bubbly the total opposite of her Mother who wore jeans and sneakers around the house.  
  
"Hi, Megan." Hannah said  
  
Tiffany waved, she wasn't in the talking mood between her Mother and Hannah she wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise. But she had to ask her Mother a question anyway.  
  
"If this is the 'party', you speak of," She did the quotes gesture with her hands, it seemed familiar to her and Jackie wondered who she picked that up from, "Can I go back into my room and log on to my IM?"  
  
"No," She was spending way too much time talking to Adam, Eric and Donna's paperboy, "Tonight is our slumber party!"  
  
"We got the 'Jessica Taylor' DVDs!" Hannah poured Megan a cup of punch.  
  
Tiffany wanted to slice her wrists with a steak knife. 'Jessica Taylor' was nothing but a Madison Avenue creation for little impressionable girls to buy things, the DVDs, the books, the magazines, the make up line, and the trendy mall clothes. She also had friends named 'Heather' and 'Tiffany' which made Tiffany hate her name even more.  
  
"I am not watching that crap!" Tiffany protested  
  
"You two can watch the movies later," Jackie said to Hannah and Megan "Come on, Donna help me get the pizza out of the oven."  
  
"You made pizza?" Donna asked  
  
"Mommy put the oven on!" Hannah revealed  
  
"How's school, Megan?" Tiffany asked  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you." Hannah offered  
  
Tiffany balled a stiff napkin up and threw at her. "Shut up, you moron! I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"School's okay," Megan hated seeing Tiffany and Hannah argue. If she had a sister she never would have fought with her.  
  
"Don't call me a moron."  
  
"Okay, this fighting stops now," Jackie entered the parlor, "Come into the dining room the pizza's ready."  
  
"Do you need me to push your chair for you?"  
  
"No, I can do it myself."  
  
Tiffany admired that. She wished Megan were her sister instead of Hannah. She loved Hunter, but couldn't stand Hannah. She represented everything that repulsed her about girls. She wasn't in the mood for pizza she wanted to 'talk' to Adam online and write her online diary entry about younger girls that have crushes on older men. She couldn't believe who her friend Kate had a crush on, but she was also secretly guilty of it.  
  
"Mommy, what's a facial?" Megan asked, after Jackie brought it up.  
  
"Something your annoying 'aunt' Jackie does that she thinks is fun for all. It's a treatment for your face to make the skin feel softer."  
  
"If you're expecting me to walk around like a ghoul, then you are barking up the wrong tree." Tiffany said  
  
Tiffany picked the pepperoni off her pizza. Was her Mother not on the same planet when she told her earlier this week not to buy the pepperoni pizza? but Hannah liked it, so of course, she'd get it for her. That was always the way.  
  
"Tiffany, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just thought you'd like to spend time with all of us." Jackie replied  
  
"She wants to IM her BOYFRIEND." Hannah made kissy noises  
  
"That's NONE of your business, jerk!" She threw pepperoni at her sister.  
  
"Stop throwing food at your sister."  
  
"Fine, I'm taking my pizza and eating it in my room."  
  
Tiffany wrapped her pizza in a paper towel; she could grab a soda out of her Dad's mini fridge in her parent's room.  
  
"Fine. I suppose you guys can watch your movies after you eat your pizza." Jackie said. It was just a phase, right?  
  
"We're done." They said in unison.  
  
"Wash your hands, first." Jackie said  
  
"Come on, Megan," Hannah unconsciously pushed her chair, "I got rid of my stupid sister." She whispered in Megan's ear.  
  
Megan had to wear a hearing aid as she only had forty percent of hearing in her left ear and ever since she was three years old she had to wear prescription glasses, she couldn't see a thing without them. But her parents always treated her like she was a normal person, but she knew better. When she was little she hated seeing Hannah, Hunter, and all the other little kids run and play, she wanted to be able to run and laugh through the grassy fields like any other normal kid. She hated being the one in the wheelchair. The one who always had to 'Miss Out'.  
  
"Donna, I'm sorry, this party isn't going like I thought it would." Jackie put the dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"It's not your fault. Are you sure Tiffany isn't going through something else besides adolescence?" Donna asked  
  
"I don't know, she never tells me anything. My sweet little girl isn't little anymore and she isn't sweet, either. All she wants to do is talk to that Adam kid, I don't like him, and he reminds me of a more intelligent Michael."  
  
"He's an all right boy."  
  
"Then-I know I shouldn't have but she had her computer on and I just happened to be in her room putting her clothes away, when I read one of her emails, where she said, that she likes an older man, but didn't mention him by name. I think I know who it is. Her history teacher Paul Lopez-Steven thinks we have nothing to worry about, and I want to believe him, but I'm a Mother so I can't stop worrying. How would you like it if Megan acted cold towards you?"  
  
"No loving Mother wants that." Donna said, however Donna wouldn't take Megan giving her attitude, either. She was not raising a brat.  
  
"She used to adore Hannah, now she thinks she's nothing short of the anti- Christ."  
  
Jackie took the dip out of the refrigerator for the chips.  
  
"Look at this way, she won't be a teenager forever," Donna took a diet soda out for herself as her phone rang.  
  
"I bet it's Eric. Steven and Hunter phoned me earlier."  
  
Jackie left the kitchen with the dip so Donna could have a private phone conversation with her Husband.  
  
"Hi, Donna."  
  
"Hi, Eric, how's it going?"  
  
"Good," She could hear sports on the hotel room TV, "How's Megan?"  
  
"She's fine, she still doesn't like planes, but the people were very helpful."  
  
Eric wasn't the only one who would give someone a verbal kick in the head for mistreating their daughter.  
  
"You sound tired."  
  
"That's because I am. And Tiffany is fighting with Hannah and I swear Jackie is going to have a meltdown any second now. I'd rather be with you in that hotel room."  
  
He smiled, "I second that. At least Hyde and Hunter are close."  
  
"I have to go, Eric, Jackie is calling me. I love you. Call me, tomorrow."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Donna hung up her phone and left it on the counter.  
  
"You rang, Jackie?"  
  
"Can you watch Hannah and Megan while I attempt to talk to Tiffany?"  
  
"Jackie, I don't think that's a good idea-you should let her be alone for awhile."  
  
"Why? So she could think of even more ways to alienate herself from me? No way."  
  
Donna sighed, "Good luck, then."  
  
She went into check on the girls thinking that she was in no hurry for Megan to turn fifteen years old.  
  
Jackie wanted to burst the door open and ask Tiffany in a yelling voice, "Just what is your problem?" but instead she quietly knocked on her bedroom door. She figured she had to have her headphones on because she didn't even scream at her Mother to "go away". She quietly opened the door to find Tiffany sleeping on top of her bed. She didn't look like the same girl who needed an attitude adjustment. Jackie took a light green blanket that was on her hope chest and covered her daughter with it. Tiffany was rebelling against something, yet she couldn't figure out what it was. Her and Steven were pretty permissive as parents. He wasn't the mean Father some people might have assumed he'd be, such as ex-schoolmates. They didn't beat her; they didn't verbally abuse their children. What could Tiffany possibly have to rebel against? It wasn't normal to HATE your Mother. Jackie almost missed the pre-Steven, post divorce from Brad times when it was just Mother and daughter schlepping around the city streets of New York and living in their luxe apartment. Yet, she couldn't imagine life without Steven and the twins. Still, she wished she could go back in time for a just to moment to when her daughter didn't resent her, there might have been subconscious clues as to what was to come, such as hating the formal little girls clothes and wanting the boys toys with her giggle meals. She was so sweet back then. She never gave her any lip and always wanted a hug from Mommy before bedtime.  
  
"Who's there?" Tiffany opened up her eyes for a second, noticing the blanket.  
  
"Me. I just came in here to see if you needed anything?" Jackie lied, it didn't seem right to have "The Talk" now.  
  
"I'm fine, provided you aren't going to make me go back out there, Mother."  
  
Jackie didn't like how Tiffany said "Mother" in a rather snobby tone of voice.  
  
"I'm not, sweetie." Jackie resisted the urge to kiss her on the cheek; if her daughter pushed that away she would just die a little bit more on the inside.  
  
Donna couldn't help but smile knowing that Megan was actually enjoying Jackie putting the rose petal infused mask on her face. She was somewhere in the middle of girlishness, she wasn't anti like Tiffany and she wasn't drenched in it like Hannah. She thought the facial mask smelled "pretty" and could hear her Mother tell Jackie "to be gentle" as she held her daughter's glasses.  
  
"Okay, Megan, step one is almost done," Jackie picked up the egg timer that no one used to time eggs with, "I'm going to set this timer for ten minutes to set the mask before washing it off. "  
  
"Are you going to put cucumber on my eyes?"  
  
"If Donna says I can."  
  
She seemed to have awoken Donna out of a dream thought, "Sure. But I'd prefer it if the seeds were picked out." Just in case.  
  
Donna and Eric didn't keep Megan sheltered, but they still couldn't agree to her every whim if there was a risk involved.  
  
"Wait until you see yourself with your soft new face!"  
  
Jackie was glad to have this opportunity to bond with Megan and her youngest daughter; it was great to feel wanted.  
  
"Mommy, are you going to let Jackie give you a facial next?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so, baby."  
  
"I actually have a brush with FIVE rotating heads that would do wonders for you." Jackie added as she gave Megan the cucumber slices to put on her own eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Jackie."  
  
"You're welcome," she kissed her head, "Now you can't talk for ten minutes, and when the timer beeps, we can wash it off."  
  
"Now, it's MY turn-do you have that serum in the green bottle?" Hannah asked  
  
'How does she know that?' Donna thought  
  
"We don't use that for facials. That's for your Mother's wrinkles."  
  
Donna wanted to burst out laughing. Sure, she had fine lines, they both did, it was just the way that she worded it, and the fact that her nine- year-old Daughter wanted the product. It made her feel glad that the only thing she let Megan fool around with was some cheap drugstore brand clear lip-glosses.  
  
"Donna, do you have a comment that you'd like to share with the 'class'?" Jackie put her hands on her hips.  
  
"How long exactly does it take you to get ready-wait, how many products do you use before you go to bed?"  
  
All she used was Heaven forbid Ivory soap on her face and Oil of Olay at night; she had the same regime since she was sixteen years old. It was Eric who had his "secret" stash of "unisex, Donna, they're unisex." products in the bathroom cabinet. Of course, she did use the samples Jackie would send her. Now that she owned her own salon a mile and a half away from here she actually was able to send her more stuff then when she worked at one of the department stores in New York City.  
  
"It depends-tonight is the night I do my facials and heavy duty wrinkle treatments."  
  
"Oh, with your brush with the five rotating heads?"  
  
"Shut up, you Amazon!" Jackie threw a cotton swab at her  
  
"And you wonder where Tiffany gets the throwing stuff from?"  
  
Jackie did her trademark smirk. "Laugh all you want, Donna, but Steven doesn't complain."  
  
"Probably because you have two bathrooms."  
  
"When I get 'old' like Mommy, I'm going to use stuff, too." Hannah said as her Mother put the facial mask on.  
  
Donna laughed, even though Hannah didn't mean it in the malicious way she knew that would get Jackie being called 'old' like that.  
  
"I'm not old. I'm younger than Donna!"  
  
"Not by much."  
  
"Mommy, do I look pretty yet?" Megan asked  
  
"You're always pretty to me."  
  
The timer went off and Jackie quickly set it for Hannah's time before soaking a soft washcloth in a bowl of water to remove the mask from Megan's face.  
  
"What do I do with the cucumber's?" She asked  
  
"You can eat them if you want."  
  
"It'll probably be the healthiest thing she put in her body since breakfast." Donna added  
  
"After this can we watch another DVD?" Hannah asked  
  
"You can save the rest for later, I have a surprise for the both of you!"  
  
'Oh, Lord' thought Donna  
  
"Tell us now." Megan politely asked  
  
"Soon," She pat dried her face with an equally soft towel, "Wait until you see!"  
  
"My glasses."  
  
Donna put them on for her and kissed her soft and nicely scented forehead.  
  
"Ta-Da!" Jackie held up a mirror to Megan's face  
  
"I look the same," then she put her hands on her cheeks, "It's soft! Thank you."  
  
"Can you tell us our surprise now? I'm dying, Mommy!"  
  
"Okay, I was going to wait until we went back into the dining room, but I found my old Mystery Date game from when I was a kid."  
  
"Mystery Date?" Donna remembered playing that with Jackie, while on one hand it seemed utterly stupid on the other hand, she knew it was a better choice than them watching those 'Jessica Taylor' films. The only purpose of those films was to buy more product thankfully Megan wasn't into them that much where she had to support the whole empire.  
  
"You girls are going to love it. Can you remove your own mask, Hannah? While Donna and I set up the game?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Hannah-"  
  
"Yes, Megan?"  
  
"Can you check the pouch in the back of my chair? Did Mommy put my cell phone in there?"  
  
Donna never in a million years would let a kid under the age of sixteen have a cell phone but it just seemed like something Megan would need if she ever had to get in touch with someone very quickly in the case of an emergency.  
  
"Yeah, she did." She handed her the phone  
  
"I want to call, Daddy. He programmed the hotel number in the phone for me before he left. All I do is have to ask for his room."  
  
"It's under the name Steven Hyde." Hannah proudly replied  
  
"You look funny with your mask on!" Megan stated  
  
"Just because you're in a wheelchair doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Hannah joked, they were best friends, and she'd never harm a hair on her head.  
  
"Good, because I hate special treatment that I'd run over you if you didn't kick my ass." She replied as she dialed the telephone.  
  
WV  
  
"Hello, honey. How's the party?" asked Eric who was half-asleep  
  
"Fine. Jackie gave us facials, but Mommy didn't want one."  
  
Eric laughed that sounded like Donna all right  
  
"I bought you a t-shirt from the comic book expo." He couldn't resist telling her, his little girl deserved all the happiness in the world.  
  
"Awesome. Mommy's here, she wants to know who I'm talking to."  
  
"Tell her your handsome Father."  
  
"Hannah and I are going to play Mystery Date with Jackie. Mommy wants to talk to you---"  
  
"Love you, sweetie, goodnight."  
  
"I love you too, Daddy." 


	2. The Comic Book Expo

Chapter 2 The Comic Book Expo  
  
In the amateur mock comic book cover entry contest in the under thirteen category was number 10 by Hunter Hyde the mock comic cover was called "Nothing to do in Point Place". It was a very intricate picture of Hyde in one of his Led Zeppelin t-shirts and amber tinted shades talking to Eric in one the shirts that as Donna put it made him look like a piece of fruit stripe gum. The bubble coming out of Hyde's mouth said, "Forman, no one wants to hear about you and Donna, man." Hunter only had pictures to go by as his Dad and Eric grew up at a time when camcorders were not the norm and you didn't need to go as far as someone's basement with a freezer full of popsicles and the scent of your recreation. Hunter always signed his work in purple Sharpie "H.Hyde" and the year of the piece. He wanted to include a symbol of his Mother in the photograph even though he knew they weren't dating at the time period detected in the picture. He put schoolbooks with the brown paper Presidential covers on the table and tried to write the name "Jackie" on the binding like the way his Mother did when he looked at her school writing samples. Then he didn't want to leave Donna out so he put an intricate flyer with the Pricemart logo on it with an ad circled in magic marker for a bracelet in which in the best "Eric" writing he could do, which was pretty close wrote "Donna" over the bracelet advertisement with question mark after her name. Hyde, Hunter, and Eric were sitting in grand ballroom number one that were fitted with rows and rows of metal chairs with powder blue cushions and a miniature golden fleur des les pattern. They were going to announce the winners for the amateur mock comic book cover contest for his age group. Unlike the brooding Tiffany and the typical chatty girl of his twin sister Hannah, Hunter was the quiet one of the family who'd rather sit in the stables with his sketchpad and pencil. He only had one best friend, if a boy could actually have a true best friend, was his school mate Thomas Sutton. He liked to draw for recreation but it wasn't his calling like it was Hunter's. They were making their in progress comic book, there were no sexual overtones and hardly any drawings of girls except Mother figures and general background types. Right now there was a "door prize" drawing, where the last three digits of the white paper wristband with the green stars on it, determined if you were the winner.  
  
"Damn, it was 504 and I have 405." Eric said  
  
"What were you going to do with an old X-Men comic book, sell it on Ebay, Forman?"  
  
"He'd get a lot of money for it, Dad."  
  
"That's not the point, son."  
  
Seeing Hunter and Hyde talk to each other, made Eric miss his daughter. But it was important for her to be with Hannah and to spend time with her Mother in a Jackie environment doing girly things like putting on facial masks and playing Mystery Date.  
  
"Of course, X-Men is hardly comparable to Star Wars. Did you see what the original comic books from 1977 are going for?"  
  
"Forman, from now on every time you mention Star Wars, I'm going to fine you five bucks."  
  
"Fine me? Who are you the convention cop?"  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea, Dad."  
  
"What?" asked Eric in pretend shock.  
  
"That would be an astronomical sum." Hunter said  
  
"Is it pick on Eric day?"  
  
"You provoke it, Forman."  
  
The MC came on stage a nerdy sort who thought he was so cool, so off the beaten track for wearing a beret over his army cut hair. Hyde thought he was a fruit, Eric thought the only guys who should wear berets are French men and the Green Berets. Third place went to some ten-year-old girl who drew a boat being hit by a missile from space, Eric thought that picture was stupid, Hyde didn't care, he was only here for his son, give him a true rock convention any day.  
  
"And second place goes to-'Nothing to do in Point Place' by Hunter Hyde."  
  
Hyde snapped a picture as Eric cheered for the boy he loved like his own son who hated going up to get his yellow ribbon. He liked drawing but he hated being on the stage getting accolades for it. They were keeping the pictures on display for the remainder of the convention then the winners could take them back home or donate them for future conventions for display purposes. The winning picture was by some boy also aged nine who did the stereotypical artwork of wizards, warlocks, magick, faraway lands, and general clichés. It almost made Hunter want to go on an anti-commercialism rant. That was the garbage that always sold. But this was the amateur contest so it didn't matter, but on the other hand, it did matter because it planted a seed for kids to follow the trends instead of being original.  
  
"Congratulations, son." Hyde patted him on the shoulder. "Second place is cool." Eric wanted to make him feel better  
  
"That third place entry was lame and that first place entry was more cliché ridden than the third. Can I go back to the room, Dad?"  
  
Eric was surprised that Hunter at nine years old knew a phrase such as "cliché' ridden". When he was nine all he did was hang with Hyde and Kelso (and Donna) and survive another day of Red's verbal taunts and sometimes a literal kick in the ass.  
  
"Sure," He handed him the spare room card key, "Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry."  
  
Hyde could have gone for a beer at the mini bar stations that they had set up off to the side of the ballroom, but if Eric couldn't, then he shouldn't.  
  
"Hyde, do you want a beer?" asked Eric "It won't bother me, if you have one. I'm a grown man, I can handle it."  
  
"Thanks, Forman." Hyde slapped his shoulder and went off.  
  
The next part of the festivities was some slide show about graphic art before one of the Batman movies. Eric liked the cheapness and pureness of the sixties TV show over the slick film versions. He too exited the ballroom and went to find a quiet place away from the wannabe crowd who only came to this convention to drink beer, shout obscenities, and party and the ultra serious convention goers who drank it all in like another form of sustenance. He took out his cell phone and went to call Donna.  
  
"Hi, Eric, are you bored?"  
  
"A little. I miss you guys. Tell Jackie-Hunter won second place for the mock comic book cover contest. I won't tell you what he drew, I want you to be surprised when you see it."  
  
"Oh-Okay. We miss you, too."  
  
"How's Megan?"  
  
"Eating too much junk food and liking too much of Jackie's beauty tips."  
  
He laughed. "I want to leave early, but I don't want to do that to Hyde and Hunter. We're leaving on Monday." He sighed. A convention devoted to comic books despite mounds and mounds of ones related to Star Wars, it was still quite a boring way to spend a weekend if it wasn't your cup of tea.  
  
"Guess what I brought for your homecoming?"  
  
"What? A sexy nightie?" That always worked, hell, Donna in just a sheet did the trick.  
  
"Well, that-and MAL-" MAL was code word for "Megan Alert" and that meant she would also have to talk in code, "Gel."  
  
'Gel?' "OOH-I get it. Is it the warming kind? Wait, don't answer that. Put Megan on the phone."  
  
"Don't worry I won't. Megan, your Daddy wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hi, Daddy. I came in here because Hyde called Jackie and is now talking to Hannah."  
  
"How's it going, lollipop?"  
  
"Tiffany and Hannah fight all the time. Then Jackie yells at them both. I want to go home, I'm not having fun anymore."  
  
'I did want to leave early' He thought  
  
"That's too bad. Let me talk to your, Mom, okay? Love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
When Eric got Donna back on the telephone he told her what Megan said about wanting to go home early.  
  
"I know, I was right there next to her when she said that. I think Hyde would understand now."  
  
"You're right, Donna."  
  
"Call me back after you talk to him."  
  
"Okay. Love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"SWR."  
  
'SWR?'  
  
"SWR?"  
  
Eric sighed, "Are you sure you really want to know? It's a Star Wars reference."  
  
Donna couldn't get angry Star Wars was just 'part' of his genetic makeup since the movie came out in 1977. There were worse obsessions that he could have, which he did and dealt with. This was just pleasantly annoying.  
  
"Talk to you later."  
  
"Okay-and keep your nightie on, for now."  
  
"Bye, Eric."  
  
Eric noticed that it seemed that Donna needed him now more than she ever did. He didn't know if it was because of them having a handicapped child or it was just her getting older not being afraid of needing a man too much? One thing was for certain; he was NEVER going to ask her. He's learned that lesson a long time ago.  
  
Father & Son  
  
After Hyde had his two beers and dodged being recognized by someone who was for certain, "Aren't you Steven Hyde, the record producer?" He didn't feel like putting that hat on at the moment. So he just denied that he was "That Steven Hyde" he went to check on Hunter, he was such a quiet child. Whereas Hyde always wanted to verbalize about the many, many governmental conspiracies, infact, he could still do that. He knew he was upset over the first and third place entries and for good reason. Nothing was more worse than non-original thought that still wound up to be a moneymaker, just like many so-called "talent" in the music industry. Hunter whose features were half him and half Jackie was aimlessly flipping channels on the remote control. It seemed a waste for a kid so talented. Not that he should spend every waking moment drawing, just that him wasting time, seemed in the literal sense of the word, true.  
  
"TV sucks." Hunter said as he turned the TV off.  
  
"I'm sorry that you didn't win first place, yours was the best drawing. And not because you put me in it."  
  
"It's not about first place, Dad. I want to be an artist when I grow up."  
  
"And you're worried about those kids and people like them who will get careers out of doing something non original and very crappy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hunter, you're very talented and you are going to go places. Despite all the fluff that is around, which you will find in any creative field."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." No hug, no kiss, that wasn't Hunter's thing. He even slightly winced when Hannah and his own Mother would hug him. "Can we go home?"  
  
"There's one more day left, are you sure you want to go home?"  
  
Hyde realized he still had his paper wristband on so he ripped it off and threw it in the plastic wastebasket.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing's going on tomorrow. Lucky Anderson is an overrated artist."  
  
"Okay, why don't we go downstairs and grab a pizza?" One of those overpriced, sitting under an infrared light pizzas  
  
"Does Eric want to come?"  
  
"Why don't you see if he's in his room?" Hyde asked, he wanted to call Jackie to let them know that they were coming home early.  
  
"Okay, Dad."  
  
All Hunter had to was go past the bathroom and down the small staircase and knock on the adjoining door.  
  
Eric answered, "Hey, Hunter. Where's your Dad?"  
  
"Talking to my Mom. We're going to go downstairs for pizza do you want to come?"  
  
He wasn't that hungry, but he figured that would be a good time to tell Hyde that he wanted to go home early.  
  
"Sure." He grabbed his cell phone off the dresser and put it in his pocket.  
  
Eric supposed he and Hyde came a long way that they actually could go to a comic book expo together with Hyde's son but he couldn't help missing his wife and daughter. They were his life.  
  
"You know we could've just ordered room service." Eric said to Hyde when they were all on the elevator.  
  
"And pay the eight dollars more for an already overpriced pizza? Are you on drugs, Forman?" Hyde quipped  
  
"Nice choice of words, Hyde-and no."  
  
The elevator opened on every floor, which annoyed all three of them because no one got on. That seemed a gag that Hyde would have pulled when he was fourteen. Heck, he'd have done it now if he weren't in such a hurry. He wanted to get back home to Jackie and the girls. He tried to reassure his wife that Tiffany was just a "normal teenager" whatever the Hell that meant. There was also something that he didn't discuss with Jackie and that was there was that sentence, she said it once as a little girl, but now it would have more severe consequences so he was careful to be most understanding because he knew what it was like to be a teenager in turmoil and he didn't want to be too hard on her. Most teenagers rebelled she was part of the normal category. Hunter ran out of the elevator to find a place where they could eat their pizza leaving Hyde and Eric to stand in line to get it.  
  
"Hyde, I talked to Donna on the phone earlier and Megan's tired and wants to go home. I hope you don't mind if I leave tomorrow morning."  
  
Hyde slightly smiled, "I was going to tell you that Hunter said he wants to go home early, too. He's still bummed from the contest."  
  
"I'm just going to take a flight straight home, Donna and I thought that would be easier on Megan then having to take a connector."  
  
"That's fine by me, Forman."  
  
"Dad, get me a orange soda." Hunter called  
  
"Do you know what Hunter's going to do with his contest entry?"  
  
"Why Forman, do you want to buy it?"  
  
"No, Hyde."  
  
"I don't know, why don't you just ask him?"  
  
They got their pizza and went to sit down on the large windowsill where Hunter was waiting for them.  
  
"What are you going to do with your mock comic book cover?" Eric asked the young artist  
  
"I don't know. Do you want to buy it, Eric?" He asked in a similar manner to his Fathers.  
  
"No."  
  
Yes. But for some reason even though he was 49 he couldn't admit it. It was part of the Guy Code.  
  
Next day  
  
Even though Hyde already purchased Jackie a gift, a bottle of perfume from one of the airport shops he still got her a t-shirt that said West Virginia on it, because to him nothing was sexier than when Jackie was out of her prim, classic element and in t-shirts and jeans. He got Tiffany a non-assuming, plain key chain, which was hard to find in a hotel gift shop and Hannah the same plus a phone card because when they weren't emailing, her and Megan were always chatting on the phone.  
  
"Buying your last minute souvenirs?" asked Eric  
  
"And what are you doing in the hotel gift shop, Forman, registering for china?"  
  
"Buying gum." A six pack of cinnamon burst.  
  
He already bought Megan a t-shirt from the expo and Donna a miniature glass that she could put on her computer station.  
  
"Not the sugar free kind either, you're a real rebel, Forman."  
  
"I thought I'd stop for breakfast before going to the airport, do you and Hunter want to come?" Eric asked  
  
"He wants to have a room service breakfast, our flight leaves later than yours."  
  
"Okay," Eric opened up his back of gum, "Guess, I'll finish my packing."  
  
He couldn't wait to get back to Wisconsin and see the beautiful eyes of his daughter and wife when he got off the airplane.  
  
"Here, Forman," Hyde handed Eric a pack of multicolored pencils that had the name 'Megan' on them.  
  
"Thanks, Hyde. She'll love them."  
  
Eric went back upstairs to finish his packing.  
  
Eric and Donna had it in their wills if anything should happen to them; they wanted Hyde and Jackie to raise Megan as their own. Hyde didn't make a will yet; it was something he kept putting off. He knew he had to make one it was just something he didn't ever want to think about. Jackie already had her will drawn up after Tiffany was born, it was something she had to do incase Brad had outlived her. She had to change it after she married Hyde and the twins were born. Hyde took his plastic bag of souvenirs and went up the stairs rather than take the elevator. There was a familiar scent in the stairwell. He didn't invent it, but it was one of those generational things. Not that he didn't sneak an indulgence here or there behind Jackie's Mother of three back. It would be good to go back home, there was nothing like sleeping in your own bed, with your own woman, and your children all snug in their country beds. Well, he didn't expect Tiffany to be snug in her bed, she was probably thinking of the day she could move out from "such a 'Hellish' existence of living with HER PARENTS." Hyde knocked on the room door because he forgot his room key as he left it on the hotel room dresser.  
  
"Forget your key, again, Dad?" Hunter smiled a small smile, at that moment looking like his Mother when she was vulnerable.  
  
"It's okay, go ahead and laugh, son."  
  
"I finished my packing."  
  
That meant he threw everything in his bag.  
  
"Did you get your painting?"  
  
"Yeah, but I had it mailed-I used your credit card is that okay? I was going to ask---"  
  
"It's okay, Hunter. You didn't feel like taking it the airport?"  
  
"No, I mailed it to Eric."  
  
It might have seemed even more time consuming but Hunter always drew duplicates. The original was at home. Eric seemed to like it so it was no problem to give it to him. To him not all art should be bought and sold.  
  
"He's going to get all sappy and twitchy."  
  
"I know," he did his same Jackie-esque smile, "But he'll give the drawing a good home." Hunter replied like he was older than nine years old.  
  
Hyde was proud of his son, for Hunter had a pure heart. He wished he had a heart so pure when he was nine years old. Even the love of Mrs. Forman didn't soften him much when he was a little boy. He was happy his kids had loving parents and they didn't know what the words unstable and dysfunctional meant regarding their family.  
  
"You didn't finish your toast," Hyde picked at his son's finished breakfast tray, 'What? They forgot the tiny jam packets!'  
  
"I was full from the cereal."  
  
Eric came in with his two suitcases to say goodbye for now to Hyde and Hunter until the next gathering.  
  
"Bye, Eric." Hunter said, he and his Father had two hours to kill in West Virginia before going home so he wanted to say goodbye to some of the young people he met at the expo, some that he chatted with on the internet beforehand.  
  
"Bye, Hunter. See you around, Hyde."  
  
"Later, Forman." Hyde replied deadpan. As Red used to say "it was a given" after all. 


	3. When The Moms Are Away Part One

Chapter 3 When The Moms Are Away [Part One]  
  
(same day as the end of the last chapter)  
  
Tiffany had to get away from her Mother and Hannah so she went in the guest room and closed the door not realizing Donna was in there packing her suitcase.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were in here, Donna. I just needed some peace and quiet. I thought Eric was coming back with Dad?"  
  
"He was, but Megan's tired, so we're just going to meet each other at the airport. Is she still watching TV with your sister?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They were on the last of the 'Jessica Taylor' DVDs. Tiffany couldn't take anymore of that cr**.  
  
"Can you tell her to start her own packing?" Donna wanted her to be as independent as possible, she put out her suitcase for her, and all Megan had to do was fill it.  
  
"Sure. I bet you're really leaving early because of Hannah. She is such a BABY."  
  
"Where is your Mom?" Donna asked, desperate to change the subject.  
  
"Don't know." As far as Tiffany was concerned her Mother could be in Africa and it wouldn't be far enough away for her.  
  
'She isn't the only one who acted like a baby' Donna thought as Tiffany left the room.  
  
Best Friends  
  
"I wish you could stay longer," Hannah helped Megan fold her shirts, which Donna would have been troubled to see.  
  
"Me too. Maybe, you can come visit me."  
  
"Yeah. I'll ask my Daddy when he comes home. Mommy's upset with Tiffany."  
  
"How come you two fight all the time?"  
  
"Because she's an idiot, Megan."  
  
"I have to get my toothbrush out of the bathroom."  
  
"I'll get it for you."  
  
"Hannah, Mommy wants me to do it myself."  
  
"Donna needs to seriously relax."  
  
"Mommy and Daddy don't want me to de-pen-dent."  
  
"Megan, there's nothing wrong with helping." Hannah said  
  
"Okay, but don't close the suitcase."  
  
She smiled at her best friend, "I won't. I promise."  
  
Jackie thought the sleepover weekend was a big disaster. Why else would Megan want to leave early if it weren't for the fact of all the fighting between her two daughter's? She couldn't wait for her Husband to return. Tiffany would eagerly run to a friend's house, Hannah would probably fall asleep in her room, as would Hunter. It was one thing for brothers and sisters to fight ala Eric and Laurie but you'd think two sisters would have a better bond with each other. Jackie made Megan a little beauty kit and gave it to Donna in a clear Ziploc bag to surprise her when she got home.  
  
"I'm sorry this weekend didn't go well. Do I have brats for children?"  
  
Donna bit her tongue, who was she to pass judgment?  
  
"No, and don't be too hard on yourself, Jackie. Sister's fight with each other, it'll pass."  
  
"I hope Megan had a good time."  
  
"She did. I think she just wants to sleep in her own bed. I think we all want to sleep in our own beds."  
  
"Are you sure you want to sleep in yours?"  
  
"Eric always gets jetlagged after a flight. Does Hyde have that problem?"  
  
"No, but considering we have to have a TALK about Tiffany and Hannah, I'd rather he be tired from the flight." "Mommy, I finished packing." Megan wheeled herself to face her Mom and Jackie.  
  
"Good girl," Donna kissed her head, "I'll close your bags for you. We have to get to the airport soon."  
  
"I had a good time, Jackie," Megan said honestly, "Even if Hannah and Tiffany hate each other."  
  
"I'm glad, sweetie."  
  
That's what every Mother wants to hear that her offspring HATE each other.  
  
MUCH LATER  
  
Hyde didn't know what he was going to come home to, didn't women, no matter how young, have habits of throwing breakable things at the door? Between Father and son all they had between them were two pieces of luggage, Hyde his duffle bag and Hunter a suitcase. Hyde didn't get a chance to open the door as Jackie saw them from the window and ran to the door.  
  
"Steven!" She hugged and kissed her Husband  
  
"I missed you," he whispered  
  
"Hunter, I'm giving my boy a hug, you'll thank me later." Jackie replied, she missed having her son home. Hunter was a chip off the old boulder.  
  
"That's enough, Mom," he softly pulled away  
  
"Congratulations on your second place ribbon."  
  
He nodded, "I'm going to my room."  
  
Hunter ran in with his suitcase as Jackie and Hyde stayed on the porch.  
  
"Was it really that bad this weekend?" Hyde asked as they found their way to the porch swing.  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
Tiffany ran out, "Hi, Dad," She kissed him on the cheek, "Can I go to Liz' house?"  
  
"Sure." Hyde replied thinking it would be a good idea for her and Hannah to be separated for a bit.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See how she ignores me?" Jackie said in his shoulder watching her oldest run off.  
  
"Hi, Daddy!" Hannah appeared not five minutes later, wanting to sit between her parents on the porch swing.  
  
"Hi, Hannah, how was your visit with Megan?"  
  
"Okay. BUT Tiffany was a pain and BOTHERED us the whole time. Can I visit Megan sometime?"  
  
"We'll see." Hyde and Jackie replied at the same time  
  
"Hunter fell asleep, and I'm bored,"  
  
Hyde got up much to Jackie's dismay and took out part of Hannah's present.  
  
"Why don't you call Megan?" He handed her the phone card he bought her.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy!" She kissed him on the cheek and was about to run off but she turned around, "Are they home yet?"  
  
Hyde looked at his watch, "They should be. Why don't you check your IM's? See if Forman or Donna answer before using the card."  
  
"You're a good Father." Jackie said, Steven always KNEW what to do and how to HANDLE the kids.  
  
"You're a good Mother, too, Jackie."  
  
"How can you say that? Tiffany hates my guts and I don't think it's a phase like everyone says it is. I'm sorry to have to say this, Steven, but I need to lie down for awhile, I hope you aren't-------"  
  
"Ssh," He kissed her on the lips to stop her from worrying, "It's okay, Jackie. I have to unpack. I'll take Hannah and Hunter out for dinner later, no doubt Tiffany will stay at Liz' house until her curfew."  
  
"I had a romantic homecoming planned."  
  
He saw the tired look in his wife's eyes, "It's fine, Jackie, we have all night." He didn't know what he was going to do with Tiffany; he just wanted her to grow out of her inner trouble.  
  
"There's Daddy!" Megan smiled, when she saw her Father come around the bend at the crowded airport.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Eric hugged Megan, he loved feeling her hug, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too."  
  
"I also missed your Mommy." Eric hugged and kissed Donna  
  
"I hated being apart from you too, Eric." Donna admitted, Jackie's house was too hectic for her taste.  
  
"Hannah and Tiffany FOUGHT all the TIME." Megan wasn't exaggerating  
  
"I feel for Jackie, she's at the end of her rope."  
  
"Hannah's going to ask if she can come visit us, can she, please?"  
  
"We'll see." Eric and Donna replied in unison  
  
Megan yawned, "First thing we're going to do is tuck you in bed." Eric pushed her chair for her.  
  
"Will you read me a story, Daddy?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And Donna was happy that not one of her books was from the 'Jessica Taylor' series.  
  
"So, Eric how bored were you?" Donna asked as they took the elevator for the parking area  
  
"A little. Hunter's a talented young artist, though."  
  
"Did you buy any Star Wars comics?" Donna had to know  
  
"No."  
  
"Wow, there's a shocker!" Megan piped up with a slight giggle.  
  
"Hey!" He kissed her head, he was glad to have one perfect daughter; he couldn't imagine what the Hyde household was like at the moment.  
  
"Do we have to eat AT the restaurant?" Hunter asked when he woke up from his nap. He preferred taking the food home and even better when he didn't have to eat at the table and could eat in his room.  
  
"Yes, your Mother needs the house to herself."  
  
Hunter sighed, "Okay." He'd do it for her.  
  
"I like going out, I get to wear my ribbons, will you tie them for me, Daddy?" Hannah said handing him the silky blue strings  
  
"Of course, sweetie. Did you get to talk to Megan?"  
  
"No, not yet. Eric and Megan have their away messages on their IM and Donna's isn't even ON."  
  
"She might be sleeping." Hyde said, finishing putting his daughter's hair ribbons on.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy."  
  
"You're welcome." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I think you should buy Mom some flowers." Hunter suggested, she loved it when she got flowers.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, son." He wished he thought of that!  
  
"Aww-my brother!" Hannah put her arm around him and tried to kiss him on the cheek before he squirmed away.  
  
"That's enough of that. Let's go if we're going to go." Hunter said  
  
"He's so cute, Dad!"  
  
"I know."  
  
They mirrored each other beautifully. Hyde was happy that Hunter not only had a sister, but a twin sister who wasn't afraid to show her emotions. Hunter came from a good non-violent, non-degrading family; he shouldn't have had the same childhood walls as his Father. Hannah was good for Hunter; she'd make sure he'd open up in ways that Hyde and Jackie couldn't accomplish, because sometimes it was a fact of life you'll listen to your siblings and NOT your parents.  
  
"Eric," Donna kissed his chest when they were done making love, "You surprised me."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"You usually have to have a little nap after a plane ride." She smiled  
  
"I guess I found my second wind," he tried getting dressed in the semi-lit room, "I'm going to check on Megan."  
  
Donna turned the monitor back on, "She's sleeping."  
  
"Still a Father needs to check on his daughter even when she's sleeping. It's in the bylaws, you know."  
  
This was where Eric was just like his Mother and Donna was happy that Eric was such an attentive Father; she just didn't want him to leave their warm bed when Megan was only sleeping.  
  
"Don't wake her up." Donna warned  
  
"I won't." He put his Packers t-shirt on as he left the room.  
  
Megan had the best bedroom ever. It was the former Forman basement. Although, his Mother was a little miffed that they had to undo the decorating that she and Red spent "a great deal on" they knew it was for a good cause for their granddaughter's bedroom. They had to widen all the doors, not just down here, but the whole abode, and they had to make all the bathrooms handicapped accessible. Eric and Donna did leave the freezer intact because what child wouldn't want a popsicle break on a sunny afternoon? Her bedroom was the biggest in the house. He turned down her air conditioner, sometimes she needed to sleep with the air on, but then she'd get too cold after it was on for a while. She didn't even turn on her computer and Eric was certain there had to be an email or two waiting for her from Hannah. He couldn't resist kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Love you, lollipop." He whispered  
  
She wouldn't hear him as her hearing aid was on her end table with her glasses. He couldn't believe that this was the same basement that from years five to eighteen was his whole life. The same basement that he hung out in with all of his friends, dreaded the new people-i.e. Jackie, made out with Donna, resorting to just hanging out with Donna as if she were Hyde, Kelso, and/or Fez when they broke up. And yet now, ever since she came home from the hospital it was HER basement now. As long as she didn't get any ideas of sitting in a circle anything she did in here would be fine by him. Eric took a cherry popsicle out of the freezer and walked back up the ramp to rejoin Donna.  
  
Hyde who didn't like to be the kind of parent that barked orders to his children, but he sent them to their rooms when they came home from supper and they found Jackie crying in his chair. Not noticing the flowers he put on the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" He sat on the footrest and held her shaky hands.  
  
"Steven," she hugged him tight, "Oh, Steven. Tiffany came home early, and one thing led to another-"  
  
He handed her the box of tissues that were on the coffee table.  
  
"We had a fight and she took some of her money and went back to Liz' house. She hates me."  
  
"I'm going to bring her back home, now." He could feel his buttons being pushed.  
  
"No. She and Hannah will only start fighting and I need the sleep. Actually, I want to go here."  
  
She handed Hyde a pamphlet for The Garden Sanctuary spa in California.  
  
"California? I just came home and you want to jet all the way to California?"  
  
"You know, I don't want to leave you. I just need a break from being a MOM. I'm going to ask Donna if she'd like to join me. Maybe, you can take the kids to Point Place. You can stay with Eric."  
  
She knew Tiffany would go because of that Adam kid she liked.  
  
"Tiffany didn't call you a 'bitch'. Did she?" He had to know.  
  
"No, but I could tell she was thinking it. I'm sorry, we didn't get to have any romantic time, and I'm drained from being a parent. My parents just shoved me with nannies and servants, I think I'm the first generation of Burkhart's do it by MYSELF and I'm TIRED. And right now, it's NOT a happy tired, either."  
  
Hyde kissed her, "Come on, let's go to bed." He wouldn't pressure her for sex; he'd just hold her. That always made her feel better.  
  
"I love you, Steven, I hate saying that I need a week away from my children." It wasn't Hunter, he was always quiet, and it was only Hannah when she and Tiffany got into it. Tiffany was the reason she needed the break.  
  
"I love you, too. You need to relax, Jackie," Maybe her going to California wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, "I promise you, things will be different around here."  
  
"Steven, what are you going---"?  
  
"Don't worry, Jackie, it's going to be okay, I promise you."  
  
Even if Tiffany did utter the sentence he didn't want to hear, he still had to lay down the law. She was hurting her Mother, his Wife. And it was going to stop.  
  
3 Days Later  
  
Donna came in the living room with a huge brown envelope.  
  
"Eric, this came for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You didn't order MORE Star Wars junk did you?" Now that he was working at home he didn't have an outside office to hide it all in.  
  
"No, dear."  
  
"What's that?" Megan asked, licking her cupcake wrapper  
  
"Eric."  
  
"Every kid deserves a Twonkie." He couldn't help it, they were on sale.  
  
"That's it for the day, Megan." Donna took the wrapper to throw it away.  
  
"I don't know, lollipop, " Eric put it on the table, "See the blue tab that says 'open here'?" He asked her  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pull it."  
  
"Okay, Daddy."  
  
"Oh my-Awesome! Hey, Donna, come look." He helped Megan take it out of the envelope  
  
Donna came back and handed Megan a wet wipe for her face.  
  
"This was Hunter's contest entry." He enclosed a small note  
  
--Dear Eric, Since you expressed an interest in this, I want you to have it. From, Hunter Hyde-  
  
"This is beautiful." Donna said, he really captured their essences.  
  
"It's cool, Daddy."  
  
"I'm going to call him." Eric said as Donna's fax machine went off. That was such a nice gesture from Hyde and Jackie's son.  
  
Donna went into her office area and pulled the paper off when it stopped running all it said was one simple sentence.  
  
"Donna, pack your bags, we're going to California. Jackie." 


	4. When The Moms Are Away Part Two

Chapter 4 When The Moms Are Away [Part Two]  
  
(same day as the end of the last chapter)  
  
"Who was the fax from?" asked Eric when Donna came back in the living room.  
  
Megan was doing her word puzzles that Donna bought her at the newsstand.  
  
"Jackie, she wants me to go to California with her. I just got off the phone with her; she already booked a week for us at the Garden Sanctuary spa. She didn't say much but I can tell she's under much stress. She thought it'd be a good idea if Hyde and all the kids stayed here with you and Megan for the week."  
  
"Hannah's coming over?! Can I check my email, Mommy?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't want you on the computer all day," Donna waited for Megan to wheel herself to her room before she continued, "You don't mind, Eric?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A part of me doesn't want to go, but Jackie's so frazzled, I feel I have to."  
  
Eric kissed Donna on the lips, "It's all right, we'll be fine."  
  
"You haven't been in a room lately with Tiffany and Hannah, you're going to be in for quite a treat, Eric, you just wait."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?! Well, we better get started on the 'going away' sex."  
  
"Eric! Megan's up, we can't."  
  
"She's talking to Hannah online, she'll be on line for hours because you won't be yelling at her to 'turn off the computer'."  
  
"Well," she thought about it, "Okay, Eric-but only because I know it won't take long."  
  
"You might think that's an insult, Donna But it's not." He replied back as they ran up the stairs.  
  
Most men never took the scenic route but you could never explain that to your Wife.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Thank you for being patient for last night, Steven," It was the first time in a long time that they actually were able to make love with absolutely no distractions.  
  
"Consider it the start of your vacation. Are these the only bags you're bringing?" Hyde had to ask  
  
"Yeah, two suitcases and one carryon. Why?"  
  
"Because this is usually what you pack for ONE day."  
  
"I know. Steven, are you going to tell me what your plans are for Tiffany?"  
  
"No. You don't need to worry about this stuff, Jackie. I told all three of them," Which for Hunter seemed a moot point considering he didn't talk much to begin with, "To be quiet on the way to the airport. Tiffany brought her headphones."  
  
"If anything severe happens, I need you to tell me, Steven, day or night."  
  
He kissed her, "Just take a deep breath and relax. Your vacation starts now."  
  
He took her bags out to the car for her. He was going to park in the airport parking area and once Jackie boarded her plane they had a two-hour wait for their plane to Wisconsin. Jackie was going to meet Donna at Chicago O'Hare airport and then they were going to fly to Los Angeles together. She hoped when her vacation was over that her family would be in one piece.  
  
After Eric and Megan picked up Hyde and his brood at the airport, they stopped for something to eat along the highway.  
  
"I can draw better placemats." Hunter held up his paper placemat drawing of a generic superhero saving the day.  
  
"I know you can." Hyde replied  
  
"Daddy, Megan and I have to use the ladies room."  
  
"No, I don't." Megan replied, finishing her soda "Yes, you do. My Mommy said girls go to the bathroom to TALK."  
  
"Okay, but don't be too long, we're going to leave soon." Eric said to Megan  
  
"You are so lame." Tiffany woke up for her dreamy thoughts long enough to insult Hannah.  
  
"We're not doing that." Hyde looked at her straight in the eyes  
  
"Fine. Can I wait in the van?" She asked Eric for the keys  
  
Hyde gave his nod of approval. She was not going to make it easy for herself and for him. He knew it.  
  
CA  
  
Donna didn't think that she needed a vacation and although she wasn't one for frou-frou spa treatments she actually enjoyed getting a back massage. Of course it was given by a large Swedish woman but it still felt nice. She and Jackie were in their room drinking their healthy smoothies. She made these at home all the time for herself, god forbid Eric put anything in his skinny body that wasn't processed or overly sugared.  
  
"How are you feeling, Jackie?"  
  
"Physically? Good. Mentally? I'm nervous on what's happening between Steven and Tiffany. I should call---"  
  
"No, you shouldn't. That could make matters worse. We told everybody we'd call them later. Our next treatment," Donna looked at her itinerary, "Is our pedicures. Do you know this is the first time in my life that I ever had a pedicure?"  
  
Jackie tried to smile, "I believe it!"  
  
Donna knew Jackie was in pain so she let that burn go.  
  
WI  
  
When Eric got all the kids settled and Hyde wanted to drop by WFPP, he went upstairs to his room.  
  
"Tiffany? What are you doing in my closet?"  
  
"Can I have this?" She asked  
  
That must have been in the back because he hasn't worn that gray and black hooded sweatshirt in ages.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, Eric, you're sweet." She smiled and ran down the stairs.  
  
Hannah, Megan, and Hunter were playing Monopoly in Megan's room. They set it up the card table that way Megan could play from her wheelchair.  
  
"I have to go to jail!" Megan exclaimed  
  
"Do not pass go, and you don't get two hundred dollars." Hunter said  
  
"You can have my get out of jail free card." Hannah said  
  
"No, I can picture my Mommy shaking her head."  
  
"My turn." Hunter rolled the dice, he landed on Park Place, which had a hotel on it, but it was HIS hotel so it didn't matter.  
  
"Lucky. I hope I land on free parking, then I get one thousand dollars."  
  
There was a knock at the backdoor.  
  
"I'm not letting you in." Hannah said to Tiffany on the other side  
  
"Come on, do you want Eric or Dad to come downstairs?" Hunter stood up  
  
"Dad's not here and Eric is upstairs."  
  
"Let her in." Megan said, ready to turn her wheelchair  
  
"Okay, okay," Hannah opened the door, "How come you just couldn't come through the front door like a normal person?"  
  
"Shut up, you moron."  
  
"Is that my Daddy's sweatshirt?"  
  
"He gave it to me."  
  
"Why are you down here?" Hannah asked  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"If you two are going to fight, I'm going." Hunter said  
  
"Don't go. They'll stop."  
  
"Okay, Megan. Whose turn was it?" Hannah asked  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Do you want some soda?" Tiffany asked Megan  
  
"Yeah, but Mommy doesn't buy soda, only ginger ale and Seven Up."  
  
"Excuse me? It's rude to offer to only ONE person." Hannah said  
  
"Do you want soda?" Tiffany asked, making sure that if she found anything in a can, she was going to shake it before giving it to Hannah.  
  
"Yeah, since you're offering."  
  
"I wish you two would stop fighting." Megan said  
  
"Well, don't bet it." Hunter replied before Hannah could.  
  
CA  
  
"I could've given you a back massage," Eric, said to Donna when she called him, he was nervously straightening the items on his dresser.  
  
"Yeah, but can you do a Swedish accent?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"You suck at that."  
  
"Donna, did I open that Cool Water you got me for Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah. I threw the empty box away last week."  
  
"It's not on my dresser,"  
  
"Did you check your gym bag?"  
  
"No, I'll have to do that later. How's Jackie?"  
  
"She's all right, but she's worried about Tiffany and Hyde."  
  
"They're fine because Hyde went to your old radio station to see an old friend and he hasn't come back yet. I think Tiffany and Hannah fought a little bit but I didn't feel like going down to Megan's room to see."  
  
"Since Hyde's not there, you'll have to make dinner."  
  
"You act like I don't cook, Donna."  
  
"Pressing high for five minutes on the microwave is not cooking, Eric. I hear Jackie talking to Hyde so he must have brought his phone with him."  
  
"I better get started on dinner. Love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
It was the laughter of Hannah that filtered around the Forman dining room when she saw Tiffany wear a black semi sheer black top and short skirt also black at the table.  
  
"Nice outfit." Hannah said  
  
"Tiffany, go change." Hyde said  
  
"No."  
  
"I said, go change."  
  
Hunter wanted to take his plate somewhere else.  
  
"I said, no."  
  
"You don't have a choice, now go upstairs and put something less slutty on." He didn't want to say that in front of Hannah, Hunter, and Megan but it needed to be said.  
  
"I'm going out tonight, I'm not changing into another outfit just to please you."  
  
"You are changing your clothes and you are NOT going out tonight."  
  
"The HELL I AM."  
  
"The HELL YOU'RE NOT."  
  
Eric couldn't believe this was the same Tiffany he's known since she was just a little girl.  
  
"YES, I AM."  
  
"NO, YOU'RE NOT." Hyde got up; he should've gone up to the water tower earlier as he had planned.  
  
"Hyde-" Eric didn't know what to say, but he felt he should be saying something.  
  
"Forman, stay out of this,"  
  
"Don't yell at Eric! He's a better man than you are."  
  
Tiffany stood up to face him. He wouldn't spank her. She was too old for that.  
  
"Go upstairs and TAKE OFF that outfit and you are GROUNDED for the week you are here."  
  
"I have a date with Adam."  
  
"Not if you are grounded you DON'T."  
  
"Eric-" She looked over  
  
"He's not your Father."  
  
"F*** you. Neither are you."  
  
Hyde didn't know where it came from, but he slapped her across the face. His rings leaving a slight imprint on her cheek.  
  
She ran up the stairs, she wouldn't cry until no one could see her.  
  
"Now, I'm sorry for that interruption, let's eat."  
  
"Why did you hit Tiffany?" Megan asked Hyde  
  
"Because she deserved it." Hannah replied for her Father  
  
"Daddy, I'm not hungry." Megan pushed her plate away.  
  
"You shouldn't have hit her, Hyde." Eric said  
  
"I told you to stay out it, Forman."  
  
"You scared my daughter, so guess what? I'm in it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Megan. I didn't mean to hit Tiffany, and I'm sorry that I scared you." Hyde replied sincerely.  
  
"Come on, eat something." Eric pulled her plate closer to her.  
  
"Can we have our dessert instead?"  
  
"Yeah!" Hannah said, clearly taking advantage of the situation.  
  
Hunter looked down and realized without paying attention, he cleaned up ninety percent of his plate.  
  
"Okay-do you want to help me make the ice cream sundaes, Megan?"  
  
"Yeah, Daddy. I want chocolate syrup."  
  
"Then that's what you shall have."  
  
Tiffany locked herself in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The bastard drew [slight] blood. She had her cell phone with her and called Adam.  
  
"Where are you, Tiffany? I was just about to come over for you."  
  
"You can't. My STEPFATHER grounded me and he slapped me across the face."  
  
"So, we can't go the party? My cousin from Kenosha got us free samples, so we won't look like idiots when we get there."  
  
"I'm going, Adam. I just have to wait for the right time to sneak out of the house."  
  
She sensed a feeling of déjà vu and why did she have to run for the bandages?  
  
"Well, we don't have all night, Tiffany."  
  
"I'm perfectly aware of that, Adam. I just have to wait for him to be in his hypocritical fog-then I'm bolting. See you later. Wait for me by the water tower," She heard footsteps, "I have to go, someone's coming." She whispered  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Eric. Tiffany, are you all right?"  
  
She opened the door, "I'm fine, Eric."  
  
"I'm sorry that Hyde hit you. I know he's feeling terrible about it."  
  
"Then why are you the one telling me this and not him?"  
  
"Why don't you come downstairs? You need to eat. Of course, I'd recommend you change because if Hyde sees that you still haven't changed your clothes- "  
  
"Well since I'm grounded, I'm sleeping in them. Tell him that. I need to wash my face. Tell him I'm going to bed. Bye, Eric, and thanks." She kissed him on the cheek, eager to feel his shadow.  
  
She closed the bathroom door and relocked it for privacy as she turned the water faucet on.  
  
Adam stood by the water tower in his jeans, denim jacket, and rock group of the day t-shirt, almost looking like a clean cut Hyde.  
  
"Adam!" Tiffany ran to him, which was hard to do even in a chunky heel. She kissed him.  
  
"It took you long, enough."  
  
"I had to wait for HIM to tuck Hannah and Megan in. He's a sick man; he frightened a handicapped child by slapping me. Do you have the stuff?"  
  
"Yeah," he took the bag out of his jacket pocket "Let's sit on the grass. I prefer to do this '80s style."  
  
Why did Tiffany still feel a déjà vu feeling? Why? Bandages?  
  
"Oh, man, that feels good." She laughed; she had needed the release for the longest time.  
  
"Do you want more?" Adam's cousin always told him to let the girl go first, and always take less than her.  
  
"Yeah." She kissed him, but didn't put in any tongue effort yet.  
  
"Sh**! My dollar blew away!"  
  
"You'll never find it in the dark, Adam, here." She handed him a five dollar bill to roll up.  
  
"Tiffany," S***. She knew that voice and was almost afraid to turn around, "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" 


	5. When The Moms Are Away Part Three

Chapter 5 When The Moms Are Away [Part Three]  
  
(same day as the end of the last chapter)  
  
"You better start running," Hyde said to Adam, "And YOU are coming back home with me." He said to Tiffany.  
  
"Why are you up here? So you can do YOUR STASH?" Tiffany watched as Adam indeed ran away.  
  
"Tiffany, don't compare the two."  
  
"Ah-I get it, so you can justify your little habit. You know Mom won't stand for it anymore, so you have to sneak around like a little kid yourself. If I'm going down, HYDE, I'm taking you down with me."  
  
They stood there for what felt like the longest time. He didn't want to talk to her anymore; he didn't know what to do with her. He remembered when all he wanted was for her to call him "Daddy" when she was little, she regressed a little bit when her biological Father died, but he thought that was the worst of their troubles and it was until she started to develop an attitude two years ago when she turned thirteen. Now it wasn't just about Jackie and Hannah, it was about him, too. He was now on the sh** list, and he supposed he had to be. They didn't even get to talk about her treatment of her Mother.  
  
"Fine, I'm tired of talking to you, Tiffany. You can stay here all night for all I care." His stomach felt like someone kicked it as he walked away.  
  
She sat on the grass, he backed down too easily what a f***ing wimp. She didn't want to go back to Eric and Donna's house. She knew Adam, also a f***ing wimp wasn't going to return. She was surprised by who showed up a half hour later.  
  
"Hi, Tiffany, Hyde told me what you did. Do you want to talk about it?" Eric sat on the grass; it's been a long time since he's been at the water tower.  
  
"No. Well-yeah, he's a hypocrite isn't he? Come on."  
  
"I don't know. Donna and I have debated that for a long time. Should he? As a parent no-but you can't compare the two."  
  
"That's what Hyde said."  
  
'She's calling him Hyde now?' "But you can't compare the two in terms of, I was in and out of rehab more times than I care to admit. Tomorrow I'll be gone for a few hours, do you know where I'm going?"  
  
"No."  
  
"To my support group meeting. Also, Megan was born to a drug addicted Mother. That's why she has all the problems she has. I don't want to give you a lecture and certainly not one that you think is empty. But I have something to tell you that I hope will keep you from choosing the road I did---"  
  
"Go ahead, Eric." She preferred his softness to Hyde's gruffness any day.  
  
CA  
  
"Jackie, open the door," Donna let go of the doorknob, like Mother, like daughter, "What is it?"  
  
Jackie opened the door, her eyes all wet and bloodshot. "Steven didn't have time to talk to Tiffany about what he was supposed to---Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
This reminded Donna of the day when Kelso interrupted Jackie's wedding to Hyde.  
  
"He caught her doing what?" Donna asked over the running water.  
  
"Cocaine."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes, my baby-F***. Right now, Eric is talking to her. If anyone can get through to her on that, I know he can."  
  
Donna was struck silent, she couldn't believe Tiffany would reach for Coke, but then she didn't think Eric had it in him, either, but he still reached for it. Jackie told Donna to move over, she was going to sleep with her tonight.  
  
"Can you pass the tissue box over? I'm going to need it." Just when she was starting to feel better, this happens.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
WI  
  
"I wonder how come Hyde didn't tell me that?" Tiffany replied to Eric when he was done telling her about how far he went for the sake of getting high.  
  
"It's nothing that one wants to share. I just want you to think about that before you think of going to a Coke party. -or the next time someone offers you some. If Hyde had died, I'd be in prison somewhere. Do you want that kind of life for yourself?"  
  
"Uh," She looked at the ground, "No. I remember seeing you do it! It was YOU, Eric. You cut your hand on the mirror and I ran to get you the bandages. You said it made you feel BETTER and that it was our little secret."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like something an addict would say."  
  
"I'm not an addict, Eric, I only did it twice."  
  
"Don't fool yourself, Tiffany, that's how it starts. Just please don't do it anymore. I can't emphasize it enough."  
  
She stood up, "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Sure. I hope you don't mind walking."  
  
"No. That's fine. Thank you, Eric."  
  
"You're welcome. You're too special of a girl to get sucked into that life- and not everyone lives to tell about that decision, either."  
  
"I can't go in there." Tiffany saw the kitchen light on from the living room.  
  
"Yes, you can. If you want to talk later, don't worry if I'm asleep."  
  
"Okay, thanks, Eric."  
  
Tiffany walked slowly to the kitchen door, afraid to open it. But she did and saw Hyde with his two hands wrapped around a warm coffee mug.  
  
"Hi," She was wearing Eric's jacket because all she had on was her sexy 'forbidden' outfit. "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure. How was your talk with Forman?"  
  
"Good. And you know why because Eric doesn't SHOUT like some people."  
  
"I'm not shouting."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"Do you want a cup of coffee?" He asked her  
  
"No, thanks. I didn't know that he almost killed you."  
  
"He had to tell you that?" Oops, he didn't mean to say that out loud  
  
"Yes, to show me how bad Coke is. I wasn't going to be an addict, you know."  
  
"But you don't know."  
  
"But it goes back to you being a hypocrite. It's not like I was going to do it everyday. I remembered when I saw Eric do it."  
  
"When did you see Forman do Coke?"  
  
"A long long time ago. He said it made him feel better and that it was our little secret."  
  
"I suppose your Mother knows about that? No one tells me anything. And this wasn't even what I was supposed to talk to you about this week."  
  
"What were you supposed to talk to me about?"  
  
"Your general snobby attitude where your Mother and sister are concerned, I don't like it. And not only are you grounded for our fight at the dinner table, you are also grounded for another week at home for sneaking out of the house-and Hell, we're just going to make it two months on account of you doing a few lines of Cocaine."  
  
"If that's what you have to do, Hyde."  
  
"And don't think it changes anything if you choose to call me, Hyde. I'm still your Father, Tiffany."  
  
She slightly laughed, "But you're not. You hated my real Father-Brad, remember him?"  
  
He did NOT want to talk about Brad, especially not with Tiffany.  
  
"Yes, I remember him." "He wouldn't be treating me like a child now, and you know it. I'll accept this grounding period, but I don't have accept my Mother's choice of a Husband as my Father."  
  
"That's because your Father had no morals."  
  
She laughed, "and you do? You weren't up at the water tower to look at the 'pretty' lights, Hyde. Again, it goes back to you being a hypocrite." She stood up to take a soda out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Tiffany-"  
  
"Hyde as I remember saying, I'll bring you down with me. Because I don't think Mom knows you still smoke pot and I'm going to tell her."  
  
"You still need to work on your attitude. And for your information no one likes a smart mouth. This isn't some movie with someone bringing the other person down. Your Mother knows I still smoke."  
  
"I get it," She smiled inward, "it's for the scars left by Eric's trophy? It's the old medicinal excuse."  
  
Hyde got up; she was turning the tables on him and almost succeeding. "I'm still your parent, whether you like it or not."  
  
"It's hardly the same as Eric and Donna adopting Megan. I already had a Father when you came on the scene. And even though he's dead and you signed papers, it means nothing, Hyde. You mean nothing to me, anymore." She walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry."  
  
"Forman?!" Hyde almost jumped up, out of his skin, "Were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"No. I came down for a bottle of water, I just happened to hear that last remark. Hyde, I'm sorry."  
  
He opened up the refrigerator and took out a small bottled water that Donna bought by the caseload.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that. I want to know when did you do Coke in front of Tiffany?"  
  
"She would have to tell you that. It was when Kelso came to town and interrupted your wedding to Jackie and I started up again. She was supposed to be playing with his daughter but instead came in the room and saw me do it. Then I said some typical addict bull**** cr** and then----"  
  
"Was that the day you came home very late and your hand was all bandaged up?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want to put her in a car while I was high."  
  
"How noble of you, Forman."  
  
"Tiffany didn't mean what she said, she's just----"  
  
"Our private conversation is NONE of your business. Thank you for talking to her before. Now, I suggest you take your bottled water, and leave me alone."  
  
"Okay." Why would Hyde still close his verbal doors? Now? With his best friend of all people?  
  
CA  
  
"You look very nice, Donna, see what little time in a spa can accomplish?" Jackie said, Steven told her about their conversation.  
  
"You know, I wasn't the Hunchback of Notre Dame when I entered the building." Donna replied as they were eating a healthy lunch on the outside patio.  
  
"I know, it's just me poking fun at the lumberjack. Tiffany doesn't want anything to do with Steven anymore, what am I going to do?"  
  
"You can't do anything, Jackie, you just have to let it play out. At least they had a talk."  
  
"But not the talk I thought they were going to have-and certainly not Tiffany giving Steven the brush off. I know it hurts him. I told him, we'd leave early, but he told me to stay the week. I know he's in pain."  
  
Donna drank her water, "Eric fills in the blanks for me when we talk and he said that he took Hannah, Megan, and Hunter out early this morning- Wisconsin time."  
  
"Of course, he took them out early. So he could avoid Tiffany and Tiffany could avoid, Steven." Jackie didn't want to cry anymore, she was quite sick of crying.  
  
"Let's go get our hair done." Donna said to try and cheer Jackie up  
  
"Okay, but that's not going to change my mood, Donna. My family is in shatters and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."  
  
Donna hugged her, apart from when Hyde was in his coma; this was the worst shape she had ever seen Jackie in. Who would have thought that the snobby self-absorbed cheerleader from high school would have grown up to be a woman who only wanted the best for her family?  
  
WI  
  
Tiffany was bored but tried to pretend that she wasn't when she decided to alphabetize Megan's books for her. That scumbag went in her room and went through her things and confiscated her cell phone while she was eating breakfast and talking to Megan. He also told Eric to make sure NOT to let Adam near the property and that if Eric had to pay for the paper he could go to his parent's house with the money. Who was he to give orders to Eric when it was Eric's house? She wanted to go back home, but then that wouldn't be good, they'd all be there at the end of the week and the only one who didn't make her skin crawl was Hunter. She finished stacking Megan's books and went upstairs to see Eric, typing on his computer. He'd say 'yes', Donna might be the hardass and say 'no', but she knew Eric had the capability to say 'yes'. Too bad he wasn't the type that- --she erased the thought from her brain.  
  
"Hi, Eric. I hope it was okay to alphabetize Megan's books, I was bored."  
  
"I don't think she'll mind, you didn't use the high shelf did you?"  
  
"No, I put the lamp back on that one."  
  
"I'm sorry there's nothing for you to do around here."  
  
She sat on the arm of the sofa, the cornflower blue color reminiscent of some old movie star's house she saw on American Movie Classics.  
  
"That's okay, Eric. I'm grounded and you're only respecting Hyde's wishes. I'm thirsty, can I have a soda?"  
  
"Of course." Damn, he wasn't going to get her one; she had to get it herself.  
  
"Do you want one?"  
  
"No, the water's fine, thanks."  
  
Tiffany popped the can open. "Eric---"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She stopped. She needed to ask her Mother first, because Eric would not say 'yes' if Jackie didn't say 'yes' first.  
  
"Hyde took away my cell phone, can you call Donna on yours so I can talk to my Mother for a minute? It's very important."  
  
"Sure," If she needed to talk to Jackie it wasn't his place to dig to find out why she wanted to talk to her Mother, he dialed the number, "Donna? Hi. I didn't call too early did I? Tiffany would like to speak to Jackie because Hyde took away her phone. Thanks, love you, too-" He handed Tiffany the phone.  
  
"Hello, Tiffany." This was the first time her daughter actually wanted to speak to her in a very long time.  
  
"Hi," She walked into the kitchen, "Mom, I need to talk to you about something very important, and I hope you have an open mind, before you say 'no'."  
  
"What is it?" Jackie asked, she knew she wasn't going to like this. She obviously called her because she wanted something.  
  
Hunter and Hannah were standing in line getting the food orders as Hyde kept Megan company at the table. Hannah wanted her ears pierced for the longest time so he took her to the mall to get them done. He was almost afraid of trying to buy off his own kids love that he made sure it was paid for out of her own allowance.  
  
"How come Daddy couldn't come?" Megan asked  
  
"Because Tiffany's grounded and if no one is there to watch her, she'll try and sneak out of the house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't touch them, they'll get infected." Hunter told Hannah when they set the trays down.  
  
"How do you know that? Your ears aren't pierced." She replied; she got heart shaped Emerald's.  
  
"One reads books."  
  
Hyde's phone rang and it could only be Jackie. Only she and the kids had his private number. He never used his personal phone for business.  
  
"Hello? She did? What did YOU say? I don't think it should be up to ME. Okay, ask Donna, who in turn will call Forman, who in turn will talk to me as soon as soon as he sees me. Then, I'll call you back. I love you, too." He did.  
  
"What was that about, Daddy?" Hannah asked  
  
"Nothing that you need to worry about," He helped Megan take the plastic off her free toy. "Now finish your lunch."  
  
"It's a car."  
  
"Here, give it to me, Megan, I'll tell them they gave you the boys toy instead of the girls toy." Hannah said.  
  
'Damn'  
  
Eric sat on the hood of his car waiting for Hyde to come into the garage. The last time he waited for Hyde to come in the garage he tried to bash his skull in, when he found out about him having the affair with Donna. How time flies when you're having fun. He saw Hannah wheel Megan in the back away ten minutes ago and Hunter asked if he could use the big PC so he could check to see if the convention pictures from West Virginia were finally on the internet. He liked that Eric hung up the picture (and got it framed, too) and put it with part of his Star Wars collection.  
  
"What took you so long, Hyde?" Eric jumped off the hood.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think I don't want to have this conversation with you, Forman?"  
  
"Donna and I talked it over and we'll only do it if you and Jackie agree one hundred percent." Because Eric didn't want to think of what the alternatives would be.  
  
Hyde sighed and took out his phone, "Hello, Jackie. I'm sure Donna told you her and Forman would only agree to this if we agree one hundred percent. I know. How about for a few months? Then we'll see how it goes? Okay. I love you, too," Hyde sighed before continuing, the 'hypocrite' needed to get stoned, "There you go Forman, you and Donna are now temporary guardians to a bratty fifteen year old girl. Pass out the cigars."  
  
Eric watched as Hyde solemnly walked away from him and headed back towards the house. 


	6. The Grass Is Always Smokin’ On The Other...

Chapter 6 The Grass Is Always Smokin' On The Other Side  
  
(When Donna and Jackie each return home from LA)  
  
Three Kids Minus One  
  
The mood of the car was somber on the way home. The normally talkative Hannah knew her Father was NOT in the mood so she read one of her 'Jessica Taylor' books (#8 The Sleepover) and Hunter drew aimlessly on a subscription card that fell out of one his Mother's magazines. Jackie's heart felt like it was broken in two. There should be three kids in this car, not three minus one. Maybe, they shouldn't have agreed to let Tiffany stay with Eric and Donna. Not that she was going to get a free ride at the Forman's especially with Donna. She was going to call her school on Monday and make sure they sent the records over to the newly built Point Place High School off the highway with the named 'Jackie Burkhart' library which whether she liked it or not she was going to school. She was also still grounded and not allowed to have any contact, except normal school interaction with that Adam boy. Hyde's hands were tightly gripped on the steering wheel and Jackie wanted to say something to him, but couldn't. They shared a tight embrace at the airport when he picked her up and a slight kiss on the cheek and that was it. Hyde noticed the blue signs along the highway and quietly spoke.  
  
"Are you kids, hungry?"  
  
Hannah looked at Hunter, "A little." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, we'll be stopping in a few minutes."  
  
"Mommy, did you notice my earrings?" Hannah asked  
  
"Yes, they're very pretty." Although, Jackie wished that she had waited so they could have done that together.  
  
The first thing she was going do when she got the restaurant was actually use the restroom then she was going to call Donna to check up on Tiffany. She didn't even want to think of her trying Coke. She didn't even try smoking cigarettes first, okay maybe she had, and she didn't know what went on at her New York dark blue blazer, plaid skirt prep school. Maybe, that was part of the problem.  
  
Tiffany's ears hurt after hearing Sgt. Donna tell her HOW it was GOING to BE while she was staying with them. If she was still here when her groundation was over her curfew was going to be at nine o'clock when Tiffany said her curfew back home was ten o'clock Donna said "she didn't care" and went with the standard, "my house, my rules" explanation. She even made sure to do this in the guest room while Eric was out with Megan. Tiffany was also quite pissed that she had to go to school and PUBLIC SCHOOL at that. She was given a list of chores that she had to do. What was this f***ing "Leave it to Beaver"? Donna mentioned some cr** about sending daily progress email reports to Jackie and Hyde as well as phone calls. She couldn't see Adam anymore, which in away that didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, guess it wasn't love after all. Tiffany wished she didn't ask to stay with Eric and Donna, well it wasn't Eric, it was Donna, she was going to relish in acting like this bitchy primadonna Mother figure. She should have just run away instead. There was a knock on the door.  
  
'Please let it be, Eric'  
  
"Come in," She continued to lie on the bed  
  
Donna opened the door; "It's almost time for supper."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Fine. But you are still setting the table."  
  
"Why? If I'm not going to eat?"  
  
"Tiffany, I'm not going to tell you twice."  
  
She sat up and let out a small groan; living here was going to suck.  
  
Hours Later  
  
Jackie unpacked her luggage as well as her Husband's duffle bag before sitting down next to him on the bed, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Steven, " Jackie sighed, "I'm at a loss for words."  
  
"You?" He tried to smile, but he couldn't. He heard Jackie and Donna talk on the phone and part of him wanted to ask about Tiffany, but the other part of him did not want to know.  
  
She snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. It was always something for them to go through. She never thought Tiffany would TURN on them as if she were a dog ready to attack the people who loved her the most.  
  
He kissed her head. He didn't even get to tell her how beautiful she was. Jackie was always beautiful, a woman doesn't spend that much time and effort on her body to not still look gorgeous, but she looked well rested on the outside after her visit at the spa. He wanted to talk, but couldn't. What could he say that would make it all better? Hannah and Hunter went to their rooms and they probably wouldn't see them again until the next morning. And if God found him cruel, so be it, he didn't want to even think about Tiffany. It hurt too much.  
  
Next morning  
  
Tiffany scraped the eggs on her plate with her fork. They were the most unappetizing yellow bits she had ever seen in her life. Donna couldn't cook for s***. Megan drank her 100% natural cranberry juice from her "M" plastic cup with the purple stars and glitter floating inside the shell.  
  
"If you aren't going to eat, you can put your dish in the dishwasher." Donna instructed.  
  
Eric thought she was being too hard on her. Children needed love not this alleged 'Toughlove' that was supposed to work wonders on unruly children and drug addicts.  
  
"Yes, Master. Can't I walk to school?"  
  
"No, I'm taking you."  
  
"I can take her, Donna." Eric put down his coffee cup.  
  
"No, you're taking Megan to her school and that's on the other side of town."  
  
Eric was still slightly perturbed that he didn't get to have sex with his Wife. As soon as she arrived home she became Attila the Hun and made sure this once welcome place for Tiffany was a prison because of all that had happened. She was still the same child.  
  
"Fine." He raised a brow to Tiffany to silently tell her that he tried.  
  
"I finished my eggs, Mommy." Megan knew to take her dish to the dishwasher, she always did.  
  
"Is it okay to use the bathroom before I leave, Sgt. Donna?"  
  
Eric silently laughed over that moniker. It unfortunately did fit his wife.  
  
"No one likes a smart mouth."  
  
Tiffany preferred to use the upstairs bathroom and ran off.  
  
"Donna, don't you think you are being too hard on Tiffany? She needs love and compassion not this iron fist you keep swinging around. You're reminding me of Red."  
  
"No, Eric, I don't think I'm being too hard on Tiffany. She needs structure or she'll walk all over us. Think about her actions as of late."  
  
"That's no reason to start treating her like cr**. I don't want to argue with you, Donna, I just want it on record, that I disagree with you on how you are handling the situation."  
  
Eric pushed his plate to the side, he was going to be damned if he was going to take it to the dishwasher as if he were a kid!  
  
Hannah waited by the master bathroom door for about fifteen minutes. She heard her Father turn his razor off. Hyde was almost caught off guard when he opened the door in a plain white t-shirt and faded jeans.  
  
"Hi, Daddy, how come you didn't eat breakfast this morning?"  
  
"I overslept."  
  
She handed him her hair ribbons. Jackie had a better hand for hair ribbons and/or barrettes. But bless her for reaching out to him. It was a bandage for his bleeding heart.  
  
"I almost did too, but Hunter woke me up."  
  
"There. You look so pretty." He hugged her, she smelled of her children's lemon drop perfume.  
  
"I love you, Daddy. Please, smile. Me, Hunter, and Mommy love you!"  
  
"I love you, too, sweetie." He tried to smile for her.  
  
"There you are! You're going to miss your bus!" Jackie whirled in  
  
"I had to tell Daddy that we love him."  
  
Jackie smiled, "It's true, Steven, we do."  
  
Hyde cleared his throat, "Come on, you heard your Mother, you're going to miss your bus if you don't get a move on."  
  
He loved them too.  
  
"Hunter," Hannah jokingly punched him in the arm, they were the first stop so they got to ride the bus alone for ten minutes before the next stop that let most of the other kids on.  
  
"What?" He asked, trying to read one of his comic books that he bought at the convention.  
  
"Let's throw Daddy a party!"  
  
"It's not his birthday, Hannah."  
  
"I know, but Tiffany's mean and Daddy's sad, let's throw him a party."  
  
"He hates surprises." Hunter added because he too hated surprises.  
  
"So? Mommy will help us."  
  
"All-right." He replied reluctantly.  
  
Tiffany sat in the office with Donna standing up and watching over her, waiting for a class schedule. It was the first time she ever wore jeans to school. Except for daycare when she was a toddler. There was something dark to a seemingly innocent prep and/or Catholic school uniform.  
  
"Tiffany Hyde?" Principal Carey came out of her office; she was a stout woman in a polyester business suit and a large costume pearl necklace.  
  
Tiffany stood up and gave the Principal an insincere handshake.  
  
"Here's your schedule. We're happy to have you as a student at Point Place High."  
  
Tiffany wanted to say 'I bet you are, lady' but was kind of afraid that Donna would have slapped her upside the head or worse yet made her clean the bathroom when she got home.  
  
"You look very familiar," She said to Donna, "Did you graduate from here?"  
  
"Yes a very long time and other school ago."  
  
Tiffany did not want go down memory lane. "Can I go to class now?"  
  
"It's 'May I'?" both Donna and Principal Carey said at the same time.  
  
"May I go to class now?" 'Jesus'  
  
"Yes," Principal Carey said  
  
"And I'm picking you up at three thirty by the main entrance." Donna reminded.  
  
If the Principal weren't there, Tiffany would have definitely given her the Hitler salute. She figured Donna to be a bitch all along and this cemented it.  
  
Jackie let her assistant handle the workload so she could stay home. She tried to act like she wasn't there just for the sake of her Husband and tried to be "busy" with hanging up curtains, folding laundry, and when she appeared with the toilet cleaner bottle in her hand, that's when Hyde stopped her.  
  
"You don't clean toilets, Jackie, remember?"  
  
"Steven, okay. I just wanted to be home for you."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead. "And I love you for it. You could have gone to work today, I'm all right."  
  
"No, you're not. You haven't talked about Tiffany since you picked me up at the airport. You didn't even ask me about her progress?"  
  
"Jackie, that is because you have this vision of her coming back home like a programmed robot out of Stepford. What good is all this going to do? I know Donna is stricter than Forman, and she needs that. But she's not going to come back to all us all lovey-dovey and apologetic. I'm a realist. She basically disowned me. And yeah, I'll tell you, it hurts. But what good is all this going to do?"  
  
She dropped the cleaner bottle on the floor. "Steven," She hugged him tight, "I don't know. Maybe, she'll treat us with a little more respect? Maybe, you should be an optimist instead of a realist? You don't know what the future holds. I have faith in our daughter."  
  
He picked her up, "I know what OUR future holds, Mrs. Hyde."  
  
She should have been angry that he changed the subject with sex. But since she adored their lovemaking sessions, she would let this slide. She just hoped Steven would also start having faith in Tiffany. Respect was a two way street.  
  
"She's impossible." Tiffany said out loud as she closed the front door throwing her books on the sofa.  
  
Eric looked up from his computer. "How was school?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you want a snack?"  
  
"Eric, I don't know if I am allowed to eat, Donna might want me to put a new roof on."  
  
"Hey!" Donna closed the front door, "You can have a snack. But you are to get started on your homework as soon as you're done eating."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She went in the kitchen; she wished Donna would get a phone call that would send her away. In a galaxy far, far, away.  
  
"Donna, loosen up a little a bit. I hope you aren't going to be this way with Megan, when she's a teenager?" Eric said, assuming the worst reply.  
  
"Trust me, Eric, you don't want to have this discussion." And Donna went in the kitchen to check on Tiffany.  
  
Eric stopped making his pie chart and decided to send an email to Jackie telling her that he feels that Donna was being way too harsh with Tiffany, and he didn't like it. He kept in mind that he wasn't Tiffany's Father, but Donna also had to realize that she wasn't Tiffany's Mother either, and only Jackie and Hyde could make the decisions. Eric was surprised when Jackie IM'd him five minutes later.  
  
CountryJackie-If that's what Tiffany needs, then don't look at it as Donna being harsh, look at it as the guidance she needs. How is she?  
  
Boba_Fett_Ate_My_Hampster-She's stressed because Donna will not let her breathe and she is being extremely nitpicky with her. I'm not saying she doesn't need guidance, but Donna can loosen the shackles just a bit.  
  
CountryJackie-Well, don't worry, Eric, I'll talk to Donna when she calls tonight.  
  
Boba_Fett_Ate_My_Hampster-Jackie-I just don't think Donna's methods are helpful to Tiffany.  
  
CountryJackie-Thanks for the concern. It means a lot. I have to go, we're going out to dinner. Hannah and Hunter just finished their homework. Tell Donna to call around 9PM. Bye.  
  
Boba_Fett_Ate_My_Hampster-Bye.  
  
Tiffany thought about running away, she could do it. But her parents, namely the one who thinks he was her Father probably put a freeze on her credit card. She did her homework. Public school was laughably easier than private school. No wonder the national averages were so low. She wasn't going to set the table for dinner until Donna came up with yet another "war call" to put her in submission. She didn't see Adam today, but there were a couple cute guys that got her attention today. But she wasn't in the mood to have a boyfriend. She tried logging onto her computer account today when Donna was helping Megan with her homework but they stopped her internet access. She did have a Yahoo address and was going to ask Eric if she could use his logon but she didn't want him to get into trouble with Sgt. Donna. She was ultra bitchy. God forbid, Megan ever develop a backbone, figuratively speaking. Maybe, she was going through the change of life. They wanted her to treat everyone with respect but Donna and Hyde could WALK ALL OVER HER? Most adults were so hypocritical that she couldn't stand it. Tiffany looked at her watch and counted down the seconds,  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one." Hard knock.  
  
"Tiffany, set the table."  
  
"Yes, Chief."  
  
As long as she got to sit by Eric and didn't have to so much look at Donna she would be a semi-happy camper.  
  
Hannah pulled Hunter aside when they got home from the restaurant.  
  
"You didn't mention it all day." She waited for her Mom and Dad to close the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"DUH! Daddy's party, Hunter. I'm going to ask Mommy about it before bedtime."  
  
Hunter knew their Mother would love the idea. Jackie loved to plan all kinds of parties and swarays.  
  
"I still don't think it should be a surprise party."  
  
"Everyone likes surprise parties. We love Daddy and Daddy loves us, so he won't be mad. I emailed Megan about it earlier after school and she said it was a cool idea."  
  
"Well, if we're going to do it, we should buy him a nice present. I'll make him a big card and we can all sign it."  
  
"What are you kids talking about out there?" Jackie snuck her head out.  
  
"Close the door, Mommy."  
  
"Oh-kay. What's this about?"  
  
"Hannah has the misguided idea to give Dad a surprise party."  
  
Jackie's eyes predictably lit up like a Las Vegas street.  
  
"That's an excellent idea!" She hugged and kissed the both of them as Hunter tried to pull away.  
  
"Hunter's going to make Daddy a big card for all of us to sign."  
  
"Brilliant, son. And we'll rent out the Beaumont Inn." Jackie knew to keep this a private affair, her Husband was not one for crowded non- intimate gatherings.  
  
"Do I have to wear a suit and tie?" He groaned  
  
"Yes, it's a formal party."  
  
"Yuck." He hated those kinds of parties.  
  
"You kids are so great to want to do this for your Father. I'll send him to the store tomorrow so I can make the reservation for the Inn."  
  
"We also want to buy him a present. But we don't know what yet." Hannah said  
  
"We have time to think about that. Now come on, it's time for you two to get your pajamas on."  
  
"Okay." Hannah said  
  
"Mom-I don't want to wear a suit and tie. Can you rethink the formal part of the party?"  
  
"No, I can't, Hunter." She kissed his head.  
  
"MOM!" He moaned, but underneath it all, she knew the gruff exterior was covered up a softer interior just like his Father, Steven Hyde.  
  
Next morning  
  
"Are you still angry at me, Donna?" Eric asked as he poured himself a coffee.  
  
"No-I guess not, Eric, you did express your opinions on how my end of handling Tiffany, but I still wish you didn't tell Jackie about it." She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"You don't have to be harsh with her. She doesn't need that."  
  
Donna looked at the green numbers on the microwave clock-six thirty five. "It's time to get Tiffany up." She started to leave the kitchen then turned around  
  
"Wait,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wake Tiffany up, I'll wake up, Megan. Eric, I don't want to be firm with her. But I HAVE TO BE. I think she needs it, but I'll try to wrap it up in a more friendly package."  
  
He put his cup on the counter, put his arms around his Wife, and kissed her.  
  
"Donna, that's all that I ask." 


	7. Consequences

Chapter 7 Consequences  
  
Jackie went through her jewelry armoire and took out a white gold chain that suspended from a charm circle a perfectly scripted "J". It was a gift from Steven when they finally had their first Christmas as Husband and Wife. It was a Sunday and everyone else was asleep. Hyde had added on to the cottage what she dubbed 'The Diva Room'. It was her private oasis for her and her alone. She could get dressed in here, put on her lotions and potions, and read Cosmo without interruption. One of her favorite photographs was on her make up vanity. Tiffany was eleven and the twins were five. Tiffany had her hand on Hyde's shoulder, and she didn't want to smile because she was pre-braces. Hannah wanted to be on Jackie's lap and Hunter preferred the floor and really didn't want his picture taken. They looked happy and content. She missed her daughter and didn't understand how she suddenly hated her Dad, when it was she the MOTHER who got mostly all the verbal discontentment. When did the feelings start? Was it something that was building up inside her only to implode later? She always seemed to get along with him and Jackie could not figure out when did Tiffany develop a problem with Steven? He started to come out of his shell a little bit for the sake of Hannah and Hunter because "they didn't do anything" and it "wasn't fair to them" to not be anything less than the most loving Father that he knew how to be. She kept reaching for her phone, Donna would be calling soon, but she didn't want to wait. Tiffany didn't seem to want to talk to either of them. She was doing fine in school and Jackie knew the course work in even the Honors program was too easy for her as she was used to more heightened learning. She finished smudging her mocha eyeliner. She couldn't wait any longer, she picked up the telephone.  
  
"Hello? Forman residence."  
  
"Megan? Hi. This is Jackie, how are you?"  
  
"Fine. Do you want to speak to Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah, can you put her on?"  
  
"She's at the store, Daddy's here."  
  
Five seconds of silence. "Hi, Jackie. Donna will be back in a few minutes."  
  
"How's Tiffany, Eric?"  
  
"She's good. I got Donna to be gentle with her, even when she has to be firm. She doesn't have to act like Red."  
  
Jackie never thought of it like that.  
  
"What's she doing now?"  
  
"Probably lying in bed. Donna realizes she doesn't have to fill her up with empty activities all the time. Do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"Yes, Eric, I do. BUT does she want to talk to me?"  
  
"Hold on for a second, I'll get her for you."  
  
Jackie bit her nails waiting for what seemed like a small eternity for someone to come back on the line.  
  
"I suppose she doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
"It's me, Mom."  
  
Jackie's heart was in her throat, "We've missed you."  
  
"Don't you mean, you miss me? He DOESN'T. So, stop covering for him."  
  
"I'm not covering for your Dad, he DOES miss you."  
  
"I don't believe you, Mom. Listen, I have to finish my too easy English composition so I can't spend all day talking to you on the telephone. But I do want to ask you something since Donna's not breathing down my neck."  
  
Eric gave her privacy and let her have the phone in her room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I turn eighteen---"  
  
'Oh no-oh God nothing bad, I can't take it'  
  
"Yes?"  
  
'Want to move to France? Shack up with a movie star?'  
  
"I want my REAL last name back."  
  
'Great. How do I respond to that? My Steven's heart is going to break all over again'  
  
"MOTHER, did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I heard you, Tiffany, we'll discuss it later."  
  
"I'm not changing my mind. I have to go. Do you want to talk to Eric?"  
  
"No. I love you, Tiffany. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Mom."  
  
She was colder than a Pluto winter. Jackie put down the phone and was trying her best not to cry. She figured if she kept moving she wouldn't cry. She could make breakfast, she wasn't as bad of a cook as she used to be. Her heart seemed to pop out of her body and land on the ceiling when she saw her Husband come in with the morning paper.  
  
"Good morning," he kissed her on the cheek; she decided to keep on moving.  
  
"Good morning, Steven. Do you want eggs? Or how about pancakes? I have Mrs. Forman's pancake recipe. Say you do. Maybe, we all can go for a drive later? There's no excuse for being cooped up all day. You know?" She looked down to realize she took out THREE frying pans.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I have to keep moving, Steven. If I stop and have to look at you in the eyes, I'm not going to be able to tell you what I have to tell you-and I-"  
  
He got up and put his hands on her shoulders. She smelled 'plain'. She didn't get to put on her perfume.  
  
"What is it, Jackie?"  
  
"Do you want me to beat around the bush or do you just want me to spit it out?"  
  
"Spit it out. Sit down."  
  
They sat on the wooden kitchen chairs. "I talked to Tiffany on the phone. Well, before that I talked to Eric and he said she's okay."  
  
"What did Tiffany say?"  
  
"She wants as she put it to have her real last name back on her eighteenth birthday."  
  
"Why wait? Doesn't she realize she can go to court and be an emancipated minor?" He stood up and put his hand through his hair.  
  
Jackie got up and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Steven, I know she doesn't really feel this way. I just know it. I didn't want to tell you, but I couldn't keep it from you, and I can't even have the cry I want because I want to make sure you are all right and I have two children here who don't need to see their Mother crying all the time."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and gently pulled himself away.  
  
"You know what, Jackie? I'm not doing this anymore as I told you I have two children who love me and whom I adore very much. Since she told me has "no use for me", Tiffany does NOT exist to me anymore. And yes pancakes do sound good." He walked away to get the twins up.  
  
"Steven-" She whispered as one tear fell down her blushed cheek.  
  
Hours later  
  
Tiffany was able to type her written compositions on Eric's computer as long as someone was around making sure she wasn't trying to logon to the internet. Donna was actually cooking something that smelled good for a change. She thought Donna would have gone all military-esque on her that she had to finish her English homework on Sunday. It was probably because she had other homework to do on Friday and on Saturday and despite the fact that she was grounded she let Eric take her and Megan to a movie. The choice of movie sucked to her, but she realized with Megan being nine years old he wasn't going to let her see anything R rated. It was just nice to have an evening out and not being grilled about homework, chores, and other assorted responsibilities. She clicked on the printer icon at least it was proof that she wasn't trying to sneak on the internet. Eric had taken Megan out for a stroll and she was alone with Donna, which might not have been as bad as it was the first week but it still sucked because she knew the calmness was just an act because if she had to, she'd turn into a dictator again.  
  
"Are you finished with your homework?" Donna asked  
  
"Yes." She took one of Eric's multicolored clear plastic folders from the bin on the desk.  
  
"Would you PLEASE set the table for dinner?"  
  
'Please? Please.'  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Tiffany wanted to ask her 'Don't you think you are pushing it?' but refrained, she wasn't in the mood for Adolf Donna. She didn't know what Eric saw in HER. She knew they were childhood sweethearts, but god, he could have easily married better. She went in the kitchen to grab four of the everyday white with blue swirls china and went to the dining room. She hated setting the table at first, but now she kind of liked it. Not that she would admit that to anyone out loud. The table was circular so there could be no technical 'head of the table'. The feminist's were so messed up. Half of feminism should be about YOUR choice not to ram it down men's throats. How Eric even slept with her was beyond comprehension. She knew her Mother always said it in jest but Donna was an Amazonian lumberjack! It seemed a waste even with the everyday china to be using paper napkins. Her Mother used cloth ones and in what echoed their old life she put them in sterling silver rings. He always had something to say about the napkin rings. He thought they were stupid and unnecessary. Donna thought Tiffany was taking too long and stood in the doorway to hand her the silverware.  
  
'Keep your underwear on'  
  
"We're back!"  
  
Tiffany watched Donna kiss her daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Can I help set the table?"  
  
"No, dear. That's Tiffany's job. You can help me make the salad. Where's your Dad?"  
  
'Geez, does he have to report to you, too, 24/7?'  
  
"Talking to Mr. Donovan."  
  
"Oh. Tiffany stop daydreaming and get the glasses."  
  
"I'm not daydreaming." Daydreaming is when you sit around and let your mind wander.  
  
After she was done putting the glasses out she heard Eric come in the house.  
  
"Hi, Eric, I took one of your plastic folders is that all right?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it, I have hundreds of them."  
  
"Can I ask you a question before dinner?" She sat down next to him on the sofa and turned around to make sure Donna wasn't lurking around or in earshot.  
  
"Of course. What's on your mind?"  
  
"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to. But I'd like to know what do you see in Donna?"  
  
"I know you see Donna now as some sort of drill sergeant but---How do I put this? Someday you are going to meet someone that you love very much that you don't want to be apart from and that is what I see in Donna."  
  
She stood up almost embarrassed that she asked him that question.  
  
Later  
  
"Steven, please-" Jackie wasted no time; as soon as Hannah and Hunter went outside she had to open the subject that she knew he didn't want to discuss.  
  
"No, Jackie-"  
  
"She's just a kid."  
  
"Fifteen years old is NOT a kid." Well, maybe in some ways it was, but not in the way his Wife meant it.  
  
She opened up his beer bottle with the opener, "Please, Steven-don't disown OUR daughter."  
  
"She's not MY daughter, Jackie."  
  
"I don't want my family broken up! I don't know why she has a problem with you, when all the while her strife was with ME, and well, Hannah, too. I want to see my daughter again."  
  
"No one is stopping you from visiting her."  
  
"I know she loves us, deep down. She's just an emotional teenager. I can't tell you how many times I hated my parents."  
  
"Your parents, Jackie, gave you many reasons to resent them. We never beat or or verbally degraded her until she felt like cr**. So, I'm really not buying this emotional teenager bull****."  
  
"I know she's hurt you, she's hurt me too, but you don't abandon people when situations are tough." She bit her lip and hoped that wasn't the wrong choice of words.  
  
"Abandon. Are you trying to say I'm like MY f***ed up parents?" He stood up.  
  
"No, Steven, I'm not."  
  
"You said what you had to say, Jackie, and that's it. I want no more talk about Tiffany. She's not welcome in this house anymore. She can rot at Forman's house for all I care." He needed air and went outside to check on HIS children.  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
Tiffany was keeping Megan company by playing the junior version of Trivial Pursuit.  
  
"Entertainment. Who are the bickering droids in the Star Wars movies?" Tiffany asked Megan, that was easy, and considering what a Star Wars geek her Father was she should get it right.  
  
"RD-D2 and C3PO."  
  
"You get a pink pie piece for knowing that."  
  
"Daddy watches those movies all the time. I HATE Star Wars."  
  
"What?!" Eric came in the room and pretended to be stunned. He knew Megan didn't like the films.  
  
"Sorry, Daddy."  
  
"It's getting late for you Megan, you have school tomorrow."  
  
"Can't we finish our game?"  
  
"No, sweetie, not now, but we'll leave the card table up and move it to the side of the room and you two can continue where you left off tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you need any help getting ready for bed?" Tiffany asked  
  
"No, I can do it by myself."  
  
"I'll be back to tuck you in." Eric said  
  
"Okay, Daddy."  
  
"What's Donna doing?" Tiffany asked  
  
"You don't have to worry about being sent to bed yet. Donna's more flexible then you give her credit for." Eric replied  
  
"The only reason I'm asking is because I thought we could watch Star Wars together? We haven't done that in a long time, Eric."  
  
He smiled as he looked at his watch, "You set it up, Tiffany. Now you know I'm going to have to take a break after twenty minutes to tuck Megan in."  
  
"That's fine." Megan was lucky to have such an attentive and loving Father.  
  
Donna was in the laundry room with the plastic accordion style door shut talking on the phone, trying to console a crying Jackie.  
  
"Man. What a mess. It just keeps spiraling out of control."  
  
"I know, Donna. What am I going to do?" She stopped crying for the moment, "She seems to be adjusting well to being away from home. Steven's disowned her. I don't know if you should tell her or not---"  
  
"Well, if she said she has no use for him and wants to change her name back to Worthington then yeah, she's old enough to know what he said."  
  
"I miss my baby," Jackie could feel the tears about to come forth again, "I know I told her today and she didn't seem to care but remind her that I LOVE HER."  
  
Jackie always would.  
  
Before Luke could whine about going to Toshi's station to pick up some power converters Eric stopped the movie so he could check on Megan tuck her in bed and read her a bedtime story. Tiffany munched on some chips when Donna came in the room.  
  
"I think you better leave." Tiffany said  
  
"What?" Donna asked, ready to 'pounce', which proved to Tiffany that the niceness was indeed an act.  
  
"Because Eric and I are watching Star Wars."  
  
"Tiffany, I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"What? Are you going to make me clean the gutters before bedtime?"  
  
"No, just listen to me," Donna replied getting frustrated, "I want you to know that your words have consequences. You told your Father that you have no use for him do you remember that?"  
  
Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Yes, I do. Have you been talking to my Mom on the phone?"  
  
"Yes and you're going to listen. You hurt Hy-Your Father very much and when he found out that you want to change your last name back-he's disowned you. You're not welcome in your house anymore. If you're old enough to say what you said, then I feel you are old enough to hear what Hyde has said."  
  
Tiffany looked at her in a state of semi shock. "Uh-Fine. Is that all Donna? I think I'm going to put the movie back on. Eric's seen this so many times he knows what happened."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tiffany, really I am. Your Mother misses you and wants me to remind you that she loves you."  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah. Can I watch the movie?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Donna went in the kitchen to grab herself a drink that was more uncomfortable then she thought it be. It opened up too many questions such as where was she supposed to go? Tiffany staying with them for a few months was one thing but if she wasn't welcome in her own house where was she supposed to go?  
  
Eric wondered why Tiffany was so quiet when he came back, they usually would comment and make jokes since they've both seen the film about a 'billion' times. She put her head on his shoulder, she thought of stealing a kiss, but then thought that'd be too sick of a thing to do, so she just cried softly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Maybe, he wouldn't notice her tears.  
  
"Tiffany, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm DISOWNED."  
  
"What?!"  
  
She lifted her head and sat upright and for the first time ever Eric turned Star Wars off in the middle. "Donna was talking on the phone to my Mother and HE told her I am NOT welcome in MY own home anymore."  
  
"What?! I can't believe-I'm so sorry, Tiffany." He hugged her, he was torn between hugging her and picking up the phone to scream at Hyde, but he knew how that conversation would go so he quickly stopped that idea.  
  
She broke from his hug and wiped her eyes, "You and Donna won't want me around forever-"  
  
"Tiffany, you know you are welcome here for as long as you want to be here."  
  
"That's very nice of you, Eric. I'll probably finish the school term. Then-I don't know," She stood between the sofa and the stairs, "I don't have a family anymore."  
  
She ran upstairs to cry in her pillow thinking about how everyone's words had consequences. 


	8. A Month Later

Chapter 8 A Month Later  
  
Eric and Donna were both woken up by the harsh sound of knocking at their door on a Saturday morning while they were both trying to sleep in due to having a romantic Friday night which was no small accomplishment with two kids in the house.  
  
"E-Eric get the door." Donna pushed him  
  
"What if it's an axe murderer?"  
  
"Since when do axe murderers knock? Get the door."  
  
"Maybe they'll go away." He tried to close his eyes again, but Donna wouldn't let him sink in the covers.  
  
"Eric, if you'd like to have a repeat performance tonight on what we did last night, you WILL get up, go downstairs, and open the door."  
  
"Donna, that's blackmail."  
  
"That's life."  
  
"Oh-All-RIGHT."  
  
Eric found it odd that neither Tiffany from her room or Megan in hers was making an effort to open the door. The knocks were getting louder and more frantic by the minute. Eric almost tripped and sprained his ankle as he ran down the stairs to answer the door.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
It was Jackie, her clothes wrinkled and her hair unkempt.  
  
"It took you long enough to answer the door, Eric. What were you doing up there, having sex?"  
  
"Hi, Jackie. Donna didn't mention that you were coming over."  
  
"She didn't know. I decided yesterday to get on the first plane this morning," He invited her in, "It's been too long for me without seeing my daughter. Is she up yet?"  
  
"I don't know." Everyone had to be up after she spent a good five minutes trying to knock the front door down. "Which room is she staying in?"  
  
"The one that used to be mine. Does Hyde know you are here? I hope you two didn't argue over this."  
  
"Yes, he knows and no, we didn't argue. I'm dying for a cup of coffee, can you put one on?"  
  
"Sure." Donna usually set the timer before they went to bed last night but they were busy doing other things.  
  
Eric hoped that Tiffany would be receptive to her Mother's unannounced visit.  
  
Tiffany was always the one to have her headphones on "at the right time" and didn't hear the desperate knocks of her Mother who had to see "her baby" because she missed having her around so much. She had her headphones off and grabbed her toothbrush off the dresser where she left it last night and opened the door, as Jackie was about to quietly knock on it.  
  
"Oh, Tiffany, my baby, how are you?" Jackie hugged her and was surprised that she ever so slightly hugged her back.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here? Donna and Eric didn't mention anything."  
  
"That's because they didn't know. I missed you. Donna says you are doing great in school."  
  
"The only way I could fail there is if I didn't bother to show up."  
  
Jackie sat on the bed and motioned for Tiffany to sit next to her. "I know."  
  
They could talk about her schooling later, there were more pressing issues on Jackie's mind.  
  
"Does HE know that you're here?"  
  
"Yes, Steven knows that I'm here. We don't have a secret marriage. Do you want to go out for breakfast so we can talk?"  
  
"Can't we talk here?"  
  
Jackie was almost taken aback by Tiffany's response of actually wanting to talk.  
  
"If you'd like to."  
  
"I'd like to brush my teeth first, is that all right?"  
  
"Sure. I'm going to bring up a cup of coffee do you want anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
Since Tiffany was going to brush her teeth, Jackie decided to freshen herself up she must have looked frightening. Jackie hoped that she would be getting some insight on her daughter and why she acted the way she did.  
  
Hannah waited for her Father to be out of the room before continuing the conversation she had with Hunter before breakfast.  
  
"I don't see why Mommy had to leave to see Tiffany. Daddy disowned her."  
  
"Shut up." He said to his twin  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's between them-and you love being Daddy's little girl." Hunter replied in his older than chronological age tongue.  
  
"Don't you love Daddy?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. Aren't we planning a party for him?"  
  
Jackie got the Beaumont Inn for next week as they were booked solid when she made the initial call a month ago.  
  
"Hunter, Daddy STILL disowned her."  
  
"Maybe he's wrong."  
  
"What are you kids talking about?" Hyde came in the kitchen, breakfast was over twenty minutes ago, and they were talking too quietly for his taste.  
  
"Nothing. You promised you'd take me to the mall to buy new shoes because Mommy's not here." Hannah said  
  
"I know," he looked at his leather banded watch, he's had that since forever, "The mall doesn't open for another hour."  
  
"I'm going to draw." He gave his sister a "shut up" look before leaving the room.  
  
"What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, Daddy. Nothing at all."  
  
He knew better and he knew exactly whom they were talking about.  
  
Tiffany sat at the desk pressing a pencil against the ink blotter waiting for her Mother to summon the courage to find the words; she didn't come all this way to not say anything at all.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at the inane ness of it all, "You know how I'm doing. You talk to Donna and Eric everyday."  
  
"Tiffany, I think our problems are based in your normal adolescence. And that's fine, although, I'm not going to take any more rudeness from you. I didn't come all this way to discuss us."  
  
"You want to talk about HIM?"  
  
"He's your Father. And I want to know where this resentment of him came from? Because up until the teen years you two got along wonderfully."  
  
"No, he's NOT my Father. Haven't you had enough time to realize things by now? Hannah and Hunter look like the TWO of you," She stood up as Jackie sat down on the bed, "Hannah even has HIS wild hair. Hunter's quiet and broody like HIM, too. I DON'T have an identity, Mother. Do you ever think about that? You never mention my REAL Dad at all. You had your LOVE CHILDREN WITH STEVEN. While I probably was the rich girl's mistake." She let her eyes water.  
  
"Is that what you think? That you were a mistake?" Jackie wanted to hug her, but Tiffany backed away.  
  
"I suppose you're going to tell me, I'm not."  
  
"I wanted you, you were not a mistake."  
  
"Are you saying Brad didn't want me?"  
  
"Oh, Tiffany, you're bringing up a subject that is very difficult to for me talk about. Even with you. But I don't want you to ever think that you were a mistake, because I wanted you very much."  
  
"He wanted a boy, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. He was just that backward in his thinking. I hope you're not putting him on a pedestal because of how and when he died?"  
  
"NO. I know all about the affairs, not specifics, but I heard you talk about the secretaries he f***ed."  
  
"Tiffany, I don't want you to using that word."  
  
"Mom, it's the year 2009."  
  
"I don't care if it's the year 2525. I don't like that kind of language." It was bad enough when Steven did it.  
  
"Okay, I heard you talk about the secretaries he screwed. Better?"  
  
Jackie smirked. "Brad was not the love of my life. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but Steven is. Brad was just someone I met who was in the right place at the right time and Steven was not in my life then and I thought I had to move on-I thought I could stop his womanizing but I couldn't. He was also the most arrogant, stuck up snob that ever walked the Earth. I'm sorry if that hurts you. That's why I don't like to talk about him."  
  
"But he's part of my DNA."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I have his chin."  
  
"I know that, too."  
  
"I'm not a real Hyde, I'm a must-be-legal-because-it's-on-official-paper Hyde. I don't know if I like him as an adult. I'm not a kid anymore. And I'm sorry if that hurts you."  
  
Jackie didn't know how to respond except to say, "I want you to come home."  
  
"HE disowned me remember?"  
  
"I don't care. I didn't disown you and I want my daughter back home. But I'll understand if you need more time."  
  
She wished her Tiffany was the sweet little baby that she used to nestle in her arms on her chest, soaking all of her love in. She should have divorced Brad years ago and looked Steven up.  
  
"Can I think about it? Alone?"  
  
"Of course, baby. I love you." 'You don't have to say it back, but I wish you would again'.  
  
Tiffany nodded as Jackie left her room.  
  
Hannah carried her new shoes out to the car. She wanted her Mommy back home. Why was it important for her to go to Wisconsin to see Tiffany? She knew NOT to ask her Daddy. She overheard him tell Mommy a few times that he DID NOT want to talk about Tiffany and that she DIDN'T EXIST to him.  
  
"Daddy, can I open my candy bar now?"  
  
"You still have THAT?" The clerk by the candy store was giving away free mini candy bars to the passers by that reminded him of when Jackie worked in the Point Place mall passing out cheese samples.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes, you can open it."  
  
"Do you want half, Daddy?"  
  
He smiled, she was one great daughter, although it wasn't a contest, Forman was still wrong thinking he had the BEST daughter. Hannah was.  
  
"No, thank you, sweetie. I suppose I have to sound like your Mother and tell you to brush your teeth when we get home."  
  
"I miss Mommy."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Hannah didn't want to mention Tiffany, which was easy to do with a wad of caramel in your mouth as they drove back home.  
  
Donna put half a load of dishes in the dishwasher but wouldn't put the machine on until it was full.  
  
"They've been up there for a very long time." Eric came in with his coffee cup.  
  
"I know. Do you think that's a good sign?"  
  
Of course to Donna it almost didn't matter because even if Jackie and Tiffany came downstairs laughing and singing with their arms around each other. Tiffany and Hyde were still going to have talk things through for them to be a tight family unit again. And that might never happen. It might widdle down to a polite resentment but who wants a family like that?  
  
"I don't know, Donna. I hope they make up."  
  
"Are you guys talking about me?" Jackie gave Donna her coffee cup too; she was beginning to feel like a bus boy.  
  
"Yeah, kind-of." Eric said  
  
"How are you and Tiffany?" Donna asked out of concern  
  
"All right, I suppose. I told Tiffany I wanted her to come home."  
  
"What did she say?" Eric asked  
  
"That she needs TIME to think about it. I can't stay in here. I'll go stir crazy waiting. Come on, Donna lets go somewhere."  
  
"Okay, but no shopping."  
  
"I couldn't shop today if my life depended on it."  
  
Donna and Eric looked at each other before Donna quickly grabbed a light sweater as Jackie almost pulled her arm out the door.  
  
Tiffany was hungry but didn't want to be bombarded by questions from the well meaning Forman's, she laid back down on her bed, and although she couldn't sleep, she was able to let her mind wander to that wonderful time her Mother spoke of. The twins were one year old and it was Tiffany's seventh birthday. She was in her room for what seemed like hours. Jackie and Hyde both checked on her as Jackie booked a party for her in the hamburger restaurant famous for their giggle meals. Her and Hyde were going to be stuck in the small kiddie area with about 10 other screaming children because none of her friend's parents were staying. Although she was out of the age range for the big chunky crayons she still had a box and was using them on a piece of big white cardboard that came with one of Jackie's endless UPS packages.  
  
"You're a busy little beaver, Tiffany, what have you been doing?" Jackie asked  
  
She quickly turned the cardboard over so they wouldn't see it.  
  
"I'm not done yet, close your eyes."  
  
"Okay, they're closed." Hyde said  
  
"No peeking!" She warned  
  
She added the quick finishing touches and bounced off the chair as she handed Jackie and Hyde the drawing.  
  
It said in big chunky green letters-My Family by Tiffany HYDE. She wrote the name 'Hyde' in all uppercase.  
  
The adoption went through only the day before, she was happy to have a cool Daddy such as Steven Hyde, who liked her to play in the dirt and thought baths were lame too, invented by the government to make you buy more bars of soap.  
  
"This is beautiful." Jackie said, almost crying.  
  
She drew Jackie, Hyde, herself, and the twins having a picnic in the park. With the black chunky crayon she wrote their names with arrows pointing to their heads. Mommy, Daddy, Me, Hannah, and Hunter. It was a delightful children's drawing of mismatched sizes and proportions.  
  
"This is very nice, Tiffany." Hyde managed to show some emotion. He was happy to finally have the family he's waited most of his life for.  
  
"Thank you. I love you, Daddy. Will you dance with me at my party?"  
  
Jackie was about ready to ooze out an "aww" any minute now.  
  
"Of course, I will. I love you too, pumpkin." He hugged her tight.  
  
Tiffany let out a sigh that day seemed like it was buried in her mind. She didn't know where the memory came from. She needed to do something before she talked to her Mother again. She went in Eric and Donna's room to use their phone. She was about to hang up but someone finally answered after the eighth ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hunter, Hi. You're answering the phone?!"  
  
"Hi, Tiffany. Yeah."  
  
"Is uh-are you home by yourself?" She couldn't get the words out.  
  
"No. Hannah and Dad are outside. Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Will you ask him if he wants to talk to me? Can you make sure Hannah's not there when you do? I can wait." She stretched out on the bed.  
  
"Oh-Okay." Her half brother replied.  
  
Eric didn't know if he should check to make sure Tiffany was all right or if he should let her have her space? He noticed that she didn't have anything to eat this morning. Megan was relieved that she didn't have to start her pottery class due to the instructor being sick. Her parents wanted her to start developing her mind, to see where her interests were. Eric was worried thinking she would feel pushed. So Megan got the final say for all of her extra curricular activities. Eric stood up; he had to make Tiffany something to eat.  
  
"Where are you going, Daddy?" Megan piped up from her book.  
  
"To the kitchen, lollipop. Do you want a cup of juice?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
Eric took the bread out of the refrigerator and noticed Donna and Jackie coming through the back door.  
  
"That was a quick trip." Eric replied  
  
"That's because Jackie didn't go shopping." Donna said  
  
"I was just about to make Tiffany a sandwich---"  
  
"She didn't come downstairs yet?" Jackie asked  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"I don't want her to think I'm forcing her to come back home, if she's not ready. You go upstairs, Eric, but let me make her the sandwich, because I miss doing those little things for her."  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
Tiffany almost fell asleep waiting for someone to come on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long. It was hard to get rid of Hannah." said Hunter  
  
"HE doesn't want to talk to me?"  
  
"Dad said he doesn't want you to call this number anymore-and that you are only to use Mom's cell phone."  
  
"Thanks, Hunter. Take care, Goodbye."  
  
Tiffany hung up the phone and almost bumped into Eric who was passing by with a sandwich and a bottled water.  
  
"Your Mother made you a sandwich."  
  
"I used your phone Eric. Is that okay?" She was clearly not herself.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She took the plate and bottled water from him. "I don't feel like going downstairs. Can you tell my Mom-"  
  
"I'm right here." Jackie joined them in the corridor. She just couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Thanks for the sandwich. I thought about it and if it's all right with you, I'd like to stay here with Eric and Donna for a little while longer?" 


	9. Opening Hyde's Box

Chapter 9 Opening Hyde's Box  
  
2 days before the party  
  
Even though Jackie was indoors she still made sure her sweater was pulled up and cozy there was a wind storm outside, no rain, no lightening, no thunder, just turn your umbrella inside out and tear off small branches from trees winds. She should have picked Hannah and Hunter up from school instead of letting them take the school bus. She thought Tiffany would be home by now, she didn't think she'd STILL want to stay with Eric and Donna when she showed up for her surprise visit. When she found out from Tiffany that Steven would not talk to her on the telephone and told her through Hunter that she could only use Jackie's cell phone that disappointed her to say the least. She still couldn't get through to her Husband; he didn't want her name brought up in any conversation. He kept forgetting Tiffany would ALWAYS be her daughter. THEIR daughter. It bothered her that he could throw her away like garbage. She walked into their bedroom with two brandies; she was surprised she didn't turn into a full-fledged alcoholic over all this. She just wanted her family back.  
  
"Steven, I-" His back was turned to her, but she heard something snap and lock shut.  
  
"Hey, Jackie."  
  
"Steven, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." He kissed her and took a brandy glass.  
  
"What's in the box?" That was sitting on their bed  
  
"Nothing," He looked at the clock, "The kid's should be coming home soon."  
  
She noticed he seemed to hurry her out of the room. "Yeah, I hope they're okay out there."  
  
"Jackie, it's not a tornado. They're fine." Although, if the winds picked up and if he could hear thunder in the distance then he'd start worrying.  
  
"Well, if they're not home in the usual time then you are going to have a worried Mother on your hands."  
  
"What else is new?" He sat down on his chair that Jackie got him a few Christmases ago.  
  
"Steven," She had to ask "What?"  
  
"What's in that box on our bed?" She's never seen that box before and had a natural curiosity over what was inside.  
  
"Nothing." He replied with his let's-drop-it look on his face  
  
"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?"  
  
It was too tempting to have another brandy because she knew there had to be SOMETHING in the box. Something that he didn't want his Wife to see.  
  
"No, I'm fine." But he wasn't fine.  
  
Was he finally missing Tiffany? Jackie hoped so; she wanted their girl back home where she belonged.  
  
Jackie had indeed worried for nothing as the twins came home at their usual time. Hannah wanted her Father to help her with her homework and Hunter went off to his room to quietly draw, he was going to stay over his friend Thomas' house and his Mother was going to pick him up after supper. So Jackie was not surprised when she had a break of free time with the casserole in the oven to be standing in their bedroom staring at Steven's metal box and wondering what was inside. She silently closed the door and went over to the bed. She heard him lock it but thought maybe he didn't lock it properly. She took out a hairpin and was swiftly caught doing so by her Husband.  
  
"Damn it, Jackie," He came in like a Mother bird and swooped the box up, "I told you nothing's in the box."  
  
"If nothing is in the box Steven, then how come you won't let me see?"  
  
"Well-maybe, some things," He knew he was going to get in trouble for his choice of words, "are NOT your business." He put the box on the foot of the bed.  
  
"N-not my business? And to think I told Tiffany, too bad I'm saying my daughter's name, I MISS HER and I WANT HER HOME, to think I told Tiffany we don't have secrets in our marriage."  
  
She noted in her brain that she shifted in describing Tiffany as 'my daughter'.  
  
"What are you doing saying private stuff like that?"  
  
"Because she wanted to know if you knew about my visit. And I told her we don't have a secret marriage. BUT apparently we do if you don't want to share with me the contents of that box."  
  
"Fine," Hyde replied frustrated as he took the key out of the back pocket of his jeans and threw it on their bed, "There it's all yours."  
  
"Not like this."  
  
"F***,"  
  
"Steven, don't swear."  
  
"What am I three? And I'll tell you what, Jackie, if you miss Tiffany so much---"  
  
"How can I NOT miss her? She's my daughter! She's OUR daughter. You're lucky I didn't make you---"  
  
"Finish the sentence."  
  
"You're lucky I didn't make you sleep on the sofa for a month for barring her phone calls. How could you not speak to her? I know she's been rude to the both of us and her sister and the only one she gets along with for some reason is Hunter. Now finish your sentence."  
  
He swallowed there had to be an annoying lump in his throat, "If you miss Tiffany so much maybe we should rethink the living arrangements around here."  
  
"NO! Steven, it's not about choosing one or the other. I LOVE YOU BOTH. You two used to be so close." She tried to put her arms around him but he backed away.  
  
"I need some air,"  
  
"Steven, it's almost supper time."  
  
"I lost my appetite."  
  
"If you want to go out, go out, but you better not come home drunk."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means if you do, we will rethink the living arrangements around here." She replied defiantly.  
  
He looked at her with astonished eyes. His whole life was falling apart. He couldn't even after years of internal misery; he couldn't even have the family he thought he was given.  
  
"Bye, Jackie." He grabbed his jacket off the hook on the closet and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Steven---" She wasn't going to choose. Now the only thing in front of her was the secret box. Could she open it? Better yet, should she?  
  
Hunter had to take the casserole out of the oven because Hannah was IM'ing Megan about her dress for the party and their Mother was still in her room when the timer went off. They had a fight. That's what happened to his friend Thomas' Father, one day he just went away and now he only sees him every other weekend. Jackie came in the kitchen, with a slight mascara stain on her cheeks.  
  
"Did you and Dad have a fight?" Hunter asked  
  
"Just a little one. I have to find him. Hunter, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, Mom. What is it?"  
  
"Two favors, I want you and Hannah to eat dinner. And I'd like you to call Thomas to tell him you can't sleep over his house. Maybe next week." She kissed him on the head.  
  
"Okay, Mom. I hope you and Dad are not getting a divorce?" He said bluntly as grabbed her car keys off the hook.  
  
"No, baby, no, we're not getting a divorce. Don't you worry about that." She tried kissing him on the cheek, but he pushed away like he always did.  
  
"Bye, Mom." He really didn't want to eat this casserole but he promised his Mother he would.  
  
"Hannah GET OFF the computer and eat your dinner." She was probably oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"Now?" she called out  
  
"Yes, now." She said a quick goodbye to her daughter and when she hugged and kissed her she did not squirm to get away like her brother.  
  
She had to find Steven.  
  
Jackie must have looked inside every bar in town. There weren't many and thankfully he wasn't in any of them. Not that he couldn't have bought a bottle of something at the liquor store and drank it under a bridge like a homeless person. He didn't take his car so wherever he went, he couldn't have gotten that far. She checked their special secret places where they'd like to go for private times and there was no sign of him. He wasn't answering his cell phone and she was not about to leave a voice mail. She made it into to the small town area and parked in the free parking lot that was adjacent to some local businesses and restaurants. Her eyes scanning for just a glimpse of her husband. The wind wasn't as bad as before, it was just a mild breeze but the sky was still gray and she knew it was going to rain soon. She looked in all the places that he might go in for refuge, the indie record shop, which she thought he single handedly kept in business, the book store, and she tried to check the local nightspot which offered topless dancing, the one little blemish on their quaint country community, but luckily the doors were locked and a sign said on the door, "Open weekends only. After 7PM." She crossed the street and that's when she finally found her Husband. She saw him through the big glass window of Caroline's diner. She found him just in time, too, because it was starting to rain. She walked in and tried to remember that she was in a public place and didn't want anyone ruining their private moment so she walked to the booth he was sitting in rather than run and be out of breath.  
  
"Steven, I thought you lost your appetite?"  
  
"I was hungry from the walk." He just finished a grilled cheese sandwich, not as good as Mrs. Forman's.  
  
She held his hands and kissed them, "Come home. All I want is my family. I love you so much-and Hunter asked me if we were going to get a divorce- and I DON'T want that. Do you?"  
  
The waitress came by and asked her if she wanted something at the most inopportune moment, but Jackie retained her composure and politely told her,  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"No, I don't." He whispered  
  
"And, I'm sorry, about the-"  
  
"Did you open it?"  
  
"Yes, I did, Steven."  
  
"See? And now you're sorry. When I say something is none of your business, it's not because I'm keeping secrets from my spouse, it's to protect you." Which he knew was only a half-truth.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"You're talking to me, Jackie, remember? No, I don't."  
  
"Come on, pay the check and let's go home."  
  
"I hope you brought the car, I don't really feel like walking in the rain."  
  
"Steven, you don't like walking, period. I'm surprised you walked this far."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek when they got up, "Don't ever doubt my love for you, Jackie."  
  
She smiled, "I love you, too." The waitress heard her say that and smiled as she took his money.  
  
Jackie waited until they were in the car before continuing the conversation.  
  
"Steven,"  
  
"Yeah?" he hated buckling his seat belt, but he didn't want to pay the five hundred dollar fine, either.  
  
She took her cell phone out of her purse.  
  
"Please call Tiffany, please, I don't want our family broken up, Steven. You two will never work things out the longer you two are apart."  
  
She told him what they talked about when she got home from Wisconsin but all he did was characteristically change the subject and Hannah came by to offer the distraction that he needed to get the dialogue dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jackie, I cannot do that."  
  
"WHY?! You don't want a divorce and yet you and Tiffany won't talk so she can come home. I know she wants to come home. It was prob-No, it was. I remember her coming out of Eric and Donna's room when I was coming up the stairs, that's when she said she wanted to stay with them longer. I want my daughter back! And if you can't handle that, then maybe we should get a divorce after all." She didn't want to do that to Hunter and Hannah. She didn't want to do that to him. Especially not after what she found out today because of her own nosiness. She didn't want to do it to herself, but what else could she do?  
  
She started to sob uncontrollably, putting her hands over her face. Her cheeks all black from the mascara. His touch no longer a comfort to her. She broke away, after all, she was a Hyde too, and started the car. Neither one of them speaking to each other the rest of the way home.  
  
"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Hannah asked, dinner wasn't the same without them.  
  
"Dad went out and Mom went out looking for him."  
  
"Did they have a fight?"  
  
"Yeah. If you weren't so busy on the computer, you'd have heard the sounds of yelling. Didn't you see Dad leave?"  
  
"No, but I was talking to Megan not a stranger. Were they fighting about Tiffany?"  
  
"I don't want to go to the party on Saturday."  
  
"What?! You have to Hunter."  
  
"I don't have to do anything, Hannah. I have to finish the card, but I'd rather stay at home. Mom bought the present already. I miss Tiffany, it's not right to have a party for Dad and not one for her, too. He's being the wrong one now. I miss my sister."  
  
Sometimes it was okay to show emotion.  
  
Jackie looked at Steven as they overheard every single word from the twins at the dinner table.  
  
"What party is this?" he asked  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise, Daddy!"  
  
Hunter looked straight at him, "You're wrong, Dad."  
  
A Hyde could never back down, even if it was to another Hyde and a taller and older one at that.  
  
"I heard you the first time, Hunter. Now, what party are you talking about?"  
  
"It was my idea Daddy, because Tiffany's mean and you're sad. Mommy rented out the Beaumont Inn for Saturday! And we got you a nice present-and you have to MAKE Hunter go because Mommy is making him wear a suit and tie."  
  
He kissed his daughter on the cheek, "You're very sweet."  
  
She had her Mother's natural blush, "Thanks."  
  
Jackie picked up the kitchen phone and handed it to him.  
  
"I know family means everything to you, Steven. Do you want privacy?"  
  
"No."  
  
She held his one hand as the other hand dialed, "I just hope the scrawny man of the house doesn't answer."  
  
Four Rings  
  
Jackie was right family did mean everything to Hyde. That's why he kept that secret from her, well actually part of the reason was, he did want to run and hide from it, but the other part was indeed to protect her. She already knew about the affair with Donna and the abortion and revealing secrets didn't always clear the air as far as he was concerned, sometimes they made things worse. Although, he knew this was not a secret that would make things worse. He trusted that Jackie wouldn't go running to Donna with it or anyone else. He was an actual Father to a baby boy named Ethan who died when he was six months old. It hurt him so badly especially when it was not a year after he and Donna mutually decided to end her pregnancy. He was in London starting his career as a record producer when he fell for a woman named Margie who was the secretary at one of the studios he worked at. She was an American who like he happened to be working across the water as they say. He didn't love her. Not in the way he loved the shopaholic, Donny Osmond loving, Ice Capades attending Jackie. But he was going to do the proper thing and propose when he found out she was pregnant, but she told him no, that like him, her heart belonged to another, and that she wanted him to be a true Father to the baby even if they weren't married. It was just a fling that got the better of them. She wanted to name him Ethan after her Grandfather, and when they put him in his arms for the first time he thought, "a small bit of happiness is better than nothing", but he was born with stomach cancer and didn't have a much of a chance. And after that Hyde went back to groupies and women with low self esteem problems, wishing that it had worked with Jackie all those years ago. He thought he would never see her again, and not that it was easy, with his walls, her expectation that all they needed was love, Forman's Coke habit that almost cost him his life, Jackie's dill hole of an ex-husband, and Kelso interrupting their wedding ceremony, if God was testing him, Hyde hoped that he passed the f***ing test already because he was sick and tired of all the bull**** he had to endure for happiness, that most ungrateful people get at the snap of a finger, whether they are deserving of it or not. Jackie saw the pictures, birth certificate, death certificate, and the baby shoes and other things that belonged to or were connected to the baby that were all contained in the metal box. There wouldn't have been a box big enough to house all of the Tiffany, Hannah, and Hunter memories, and they still had many many more memories yet to come. He hated himself for having his walls; he wasn't good at being a parent in certain situations, even after living with Red and Kitty. He just didn't want to lock another box. He didn't want to sweep anything else under the rug. He just realized it when Hunter said, "he was wrong". Maybe, he was for disowning Tiffany when the situation got tough. Jackie would have divorced him it wasn't just talk and it scared the Hell right out of him. He didn't want the kids to have to go through that.  
  
"Hello?" Tiffany answered the phone; she didn't bother to look at the caller ID.  
  
"Tiffany---hi, how are you?" Jackie squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
He remembered Jackie mentioning when he tried tuning her out was that Tiffany didn't know if she liked him as an adult. They were going to have rebuild their relationship and mend fences along the way. If he was able to be friends with Forman again-how could he not take the required one-day at a time approach with Tiffany? She WAS just a kid. As an adult it was up to him to set the example because their family was this close to falling apart.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Your Mother and I miss you, would you like to come home?"  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes, Hunter gave a small smile, as Jackie continued to hold his hand.  
  
"You DISOWNED me, remember? And you just forbade me to call home-and now all of a sudden you want me back?"  
  
'Stay calm, man' "I was wrong to do that. I'm sorry. You can stay with Forman and Donna for as long as you want to-but we really want you home. If you're up to it and not tired you can take one of the last flights before morning."  
  
"Just like that? By the way what do I call you? You AREN'T MY DAD, your friends call you Hyde, and Mom and Eric's Mom are the only ones to call you Steven. What do I call you?"  
  
'She's making it very difficult' "Whatever you are most comfortable with."  
  
"Hyde-put my Mother on the phone."  
  
He wondered if he unconsciously taught her how to create walls around the inner core when you are hurt, brick by brick, so no one else can hurt you again? Was he the one that set that example?  
  
"Hi, Tiffany."  
  
"Mom, is HE for real?"  
  
"Yes, he is. We both want you back, baby. But it has to be your decision, we won't force you. Do you want to come home?"  
  
Tiffany bit her lip, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Say you're goodbye's." Hyde whispered, holding out his hand for the telephone.  
  
"Tiffany, we love you, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, your Father would like to speak to you before we go."  
  
"Bye, Mom. Yeah?" She asked in a semi impatient voice.  
  
"I don't want you thinking that Forman's house is your home. IT'S NOT.---"  
  
She cut him off.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do, Hyde. Yeah, it's a regular home sweet home, there. At least here, I get to be myself. And if you are under the misguided notion that, that's MY home, then you definitely have brain damage from all the weed you inhale."  
  
He squeezed Jackie's hand so tight; the Jaws of Life wouldn't have been able to cut through.  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Tiffany. Goodnight and remember the door is always open for you."  
  
"Bye." She hung up.  
  
"See?! She's mean!" Hannah said  
  
"Go to your room." Hyde replied  
  
"But Daddy!"  
  
"Hannah, go to your room."  
  
She looked at him with sad eyes. Hunter thought she asked for that as he got up to go to his room, nobody had to tell him to go, it was safer in there getting lost in his colored pencils and sketch pad world then it was dealing with his parents and siblings.  
  
"Well, that went super." Hyde realized he was still holding the receiver so he hung it up.  
  
"Steven, you have to give her time." She kissed his neck. She could feel his tension; she was going to have to give him a back massage later.  
  
"No-" A light bulb just went off in his brain "Get Donna on her cell phone."  
  
"Why?" She was worried he'd go back to disowning Tiffany and wanting to cut off all communication ties.  
  
He kissed her on the lips. "Because our family is too important and as a wise woman I know once said we will never work things out the longer that we are apart."  
  
"Do you really think I'm a wise woman, Steven?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, frightening isn't it? Come on, call Donna." He tried to smile.  
  
"What am I supposed to say to her?"  
  
He pointed to the date that she had circled on the calendar that she had lied to him and told him it was just a reminder to record a movie she wanted to see off television.  
  
"Oh-I get it. I love you, Steven."  
  
"I love you, too, Jackie. Now," He went to the freezer to take out a popsicle, "if you excuse me I don't want Hannah to ever forget that she has a Father who loves her."  
  
Jackie smiled, "Hi, Donna. Yeah, I know. I'll explain it all later," Minus the part about Ethan James Hyde, "Right now though the only thing that matters is getting our daughter back home." 


	10. Face To Face

Chapter 10 Face To Face  
  
Eric Forman felt terrible. As if he had committed an act of betrayal. He told her she could stay for as long as she wanted and now she was probably crying on the bed after Donna talked to her. Shouldn't there have been some kind of adjustment period? She didn't want to go home she had just told Hyde that on the telephone. He knew this wasn't a permanent living situation, he just didn't want it to seem like they were kicking Tiffany out. That wasn't true. He enjoyed having her here, she wasn't rude and apart from some minor skirmishes with his Wife, her visit went well. She was a like a big sister to Megan, She went to school, did all her assignments, gave up on that Adam kid, and most importantly to Eric she didn't seek out Cocaine-or worse. He felt like he was pushing her out the door after he promised she could stay for as long as necessary. He didn't want to be one of those lying hypocritical adults. He couldn't concentrate on his work despite the fact that his percentage would be buying Megan a new wheelchair. The insurance wouldn't pay for the whole cost because he made "too much" money.  
  
"Hi, Eric!" Tiffany said happily as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi, Tiffany, you aren't mad at me?"  
  
"Why would I be mad at you, Eric?"  
  
"Because after I told you, you could stay here for as long as you needed to. And you told Hyde you weren't ready to come home. Your Mom called Donna right back to SEND you home."  
  
"It's time. I want to go back to my real school, even though, I don't really want to go home." She sat on the arm of the sofa.  
  
Eric put on his computer screensaver; it was one of Megan's drawings that he scanned into the computer. It was a dark blue wash with silver stars and multiple moons.  
  
"When you get home, I'd like you to do a favor for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's only you and I here now, no parents, no little kids, and no Donna to run to Jackie-I want you to give Hyde a chance, a real chance. You said you don't know if you like him as an adult. Well, the only way you are going to know that is if you try. Meet him halfway?"  
  
"I'll try, Eric. It's going to be very hard. I better go upstairs and finish packing."  
  
She was a good kid; she just needed to be pointed in the right direction. Eric didn't know if this surprise party idea was going to fly. From what he understood Hannah wanted to throw Hyde a party because he was hurting from Tiffany, but he found out about the party when he and Jackie overheard the twins discussing it and Hunter didn't want to go to the party and told his Father "he was wrong" for disowning Tiffany and he was sure there were other things said that he and Donna did not know about. Then of course when he was trying to watch "Return of the Jedi", Jackie had called Donna back, after Hyde's bittersweet (more bitter than sweet) call to Tiffany, saying that she and Hyde both wanted Tiffany home, and that the party was going to be for Hyde and Tiffany. Jackie did invite them for taking such good care of her oldest daughter, but Donna thought they needed this time alone as a family and they would see each other at the next gathering, they always did. She also didn't want to fly all the way to Pennsylvania with a handicapped child just to go to a three-hour tops party. Eric did agree that the Hyde's needed their family reunion to be private. But he could've easily gone to the party too, especially if Tiffany needed a shoulder to cry on or if Hyde needed a smack upside the head.  
  
"Hi, Daddy, we're home." Megan wheeled herself in with a box on her lap.  
  
"Hi, lollipop," He kissed Megan on the forehead, "Where's your Mom?"  
  
"Parking the van over and swearing in the car."  
  
"Oh. What was she swearing over?"  
  
"The guy across the street who thinks it's funny to park in front of the house, when we have the special handicapped permit space."  
  
"Your Mom will kick his butt."  
  
"I already did, Eric," Donna came in, flustered, "He thinks just because we have a driveway and a garage we should always park in the back and that we don't need our sign in the front."  
  
"You could turn him in, Donna." There was a six hundred dollar fine for parking in a residential handicapped space.  
  
"I told him the next time he does it, I will turn him in. He called me a bitch and walked away from me."  
  
Eric had the I'm-going-to-kick-his-ass-for-calling-my-wife-a-bitch look in his eyes.  
  
"Now, don't you go over there to make it worse, Eric. Actually, you have to shower and change into something nice."  
  
"Why where are we going?"  
  
"Jackie has too much money and rented a private jet for all of us. She wants us to attend the party, even though, I told her they should have that private time as a family, but she said we're part of the family, too, and she's nervous that if we aren't there it might be harder for Hyde and Tiffany to interact with each other."  
  
"Mommy got me a pretty dress, Daddy!"  
  
"Remember Eric not one word to Tiffany about the party, okay?"  
  
"I can keep a secret, Donna. And I'm sure you'll be wearing the prettiest dress there, Megan." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"AHEM, Eric." Donna called out with her hands on her hips  
  
"You two will both be wearing the prettiest dresses there." He kissed Donna on the lips and Megan on the head before heading upstairs.  
  
Hyde knew Jackie only had the best of intentions but he wished she didn't invite Donna and Eric to the party. He understood why she did it, that maybe it'd be easier for him and Tiffany if other people were there. Still, he thought, she had way too much money to able to rent a private jet. He also didn't think it wise that Tiffany get in that wealthy class mindset again. Jackie relinquished her rights to Brad's jet on his insistence that kids just should not have access to such things. It spoils them to the point of losing common ground with regular people. Of course Tiffany was going to come into quite a nice sum on her eighteenth birthday that she could easily buy a private jet of her own and another penthouse apartment or mansion. He could only hope she wouldn't let the money go to her head. That was why Hyde liked this simple country cottage and was happy when Jackie sold her apartment, she could've subletted, but she didn't need the aggravation and it would've kept Tiffany tied to that place and she never would have been able to accept another place as her HOME. 'Lot of good that did' he thought as Hannah walked in the living room to show him her sky blue dress with the bow on the back wearing matching sky blue Mary Jane's. He remembered how Tiffany hated dressing up for formal occasions.  
  
"How do I look, Daddy?"  
  
"Very pretty."  
  
"When are you going to get dressed up?"  
  
"When your Mother---" He looked at his watch and then at the digital clock on the TV set. "Steven! Come on!" Jackie called  
  
"Right now, Hannah. Is Hunter dressed yet?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That means he isn't-Hunter," Hyde called out "Get dressed."  
  
"Steven! You too!" Jackie yelled again  
  
"Coming, dear."  
  
Hyde had mixed feelings about seeing Tiffany again.  
  
Tiffany was going to miss living here. Eric was different than Hyde. Hyde shouted even when he didn't think he was, Eric rarely shouted. Hyde never considered her feelings about issues that affected her, Eric was guilty over her having to leave earlier than she thought and assumed she was angry with him over it. Eric stopped smoking pot because he couldn't have anything-addictive illegal or even legal as part of his life long rehab program; Hyde was a card-carrying member of NORML. Eric liked Star Wars and could be silly even if he had to go meet clients in a suit and tie, Hyde didn't like Star Wars after the fourth film (ANH) and was never silly apart from when she and the twins were little. Eric was the man that she wished was her Dad, when she wasn't fantasizing about her being older or him being younger so they could go out, Hyde was a Dad on paper only. Eric would NEVER disown a child. Hyde did. And Megan wondered would Hannah and Hunter ever be disowned if they crossed a line? She closed her suitcase shut. She was even going to miss Donna's orders because after awhile she softened a little and wasn't as militant. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"It's me, Donna,"  
  
'Damn'  
  
She opened the door. "Megan would like to see you, she has a surprise for you."  
  
It was actually Megan's idea. Donna loved watching her mind take shape.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Megan was also a better sister figure than her actual sister. Hunter was a cool brother because he didn't interfere and the respect was mutual because she didn't interfere in his life, either. But Jackie was a BETTER Mother than Donna. Even if her Mom did shop too much and talked idle chatter most of the time. Megan was a sweet girl she didn't have to buy her anything. Hannah could take lessons from her best friend that was for was certain.  
  
"Come on, Steven, don't move, I'm almost done. You always clean up nicely." Jackie said as she straightened his tie.  
  
"Yeah. Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes. You look so handsome. You underestimate how good looking you are in a suit."  
  
She turned him around so he could look in the full-length mirror.  
  
"We do make a beautiful couple. Now, when ARE you going to get dressed, Jackie? And if you don't mind, I'd like to watch."  
  
"Right now, I had to make sure you and Hunter were dressed-Hunter, are you dressed yet?" Jackie yelled through the door.  
  
"He's getting there, Mommy!" Hannah called out  
  
"Good! And to answer your question no, I don't mind. You see a woman such as Donna would mind because apart from our spa week, she just doesn't take care of her skin and body like I do. I want you to see YOUR WIFE with the lights on. Care to unbutton my blouse?"  
  
He coughed and smiled, "If I do that, this suit you spent twenty minutes getting me into, is going to be on the floor along with your rumpled clothes."  
  
"We'll save that for later. Still want to stay?" It was certainly hot in here! And she wasn't due to have a hot flash for another five years or so.  
  
"You bet." He sat on the hope chest.  
  
"I bought a new dress---" She went to the small closet, her 'Diva Room' had the walk-in closet  
  
"Why? You have many dresses." And skirts, and shoes, and belts, and purses, and blouses, and jewelry, but that was Jackie.  
  
"Steven, you've seen me in all of those! But you haven't seen me in this!"  
  
It was a white silk and chiffon dress, with spaghetti straps, with a swirl of blue on the bottom on the diagonal to represent the sea.  
  
"Nice. It'll look better on."  
  
"Close your eyes or look away."  
  
"I didn't stay here only to close my eyes or look away."  
  
"Okay," She unbuttoned her blouse, "Let me know when the room gets too hot for you."  
  
"It's already hot for me, Jackie." Man, if there weren't two kids in the house, he'd have picked her tiny body up and placed her on the bed for a wild night.  
  
"Most Husbands think their Wives are past it after a certain age." She unzipped her skirt and threw that on the floor next to the blouse.  
  
"I'm not most Husbands and you are very beautiful." He got up to kiss her, never wanting to stop.  
  
Megan reminded her Mother while they were out shopping that Tiffany did not have anything to wear for the party, except the 'forbidden' outfit she brought. Donna might have paid for it, but it was Megan who picked it out. Tiffany didn't know what to think when she saw a box with a green bow on Megan's bed.  
  
"You didn't have to buy me a present." She didn't think she deserved one.  
  
"Open it!"  
  
"Okay," she sat on Megan's bed and opened up the box, "This is pretty. Thank you." She kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Try it on."  
  
It was a purple dress with a slight v-neck, knee length, and purple chiffon on the bottom half.  
  
"I will when I get home."  
  
"No! You have to wear it now!" Megan slightly panicked  
  
"Why? Oh-are you guys taking me out to dinner before I leave?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Okay," She smiled, "I'll put the dress on."  
  
"I have to get dressed, too. Will you help me with my tights?"  
  
She looked at her almost humble, "Sure. Why didn't Donna just buy you knee highs?"  
  
"She accidentally grabbed the wrong package." And Megan didn't have the heart to tell her. She never wanted to be the family's burden.  
  
"Sure, I'll help you get ready."  
  
Megan smiled; this was going to be the best party ever.  
  
"I don't believe my Mother," Tiffany said displeased when she found out Eric, Donna, and Megan were accompanying her back home on a rented private jet.  
  
"I know and we were just going to go out to dinner!" Megan fibbed; she hoped she did her "part" correctly.  
  
Eric did feel slightly uncomfortable about lying under a pretense. Who was to say she'd want a party?  
  
"I know, Megan. I don't see why you have to COME BACK WITH ME. I'm not a child. This was probably HIS idea."  
  
Donna tried not to be angry at yet another anti-Hyde comment coming out of her fresh mouth, Tiffany didn't know about the party. Tiffany kept talking about respect well it was something that Hyde also deserved. She would never give Megan a chance to be that disrespectful to her or Eric. It might not have been politically correct but Donna thought Tiffany could use another slap across the face.  
  
Much Later  
  
Jackie was fixing her hair in the lavish ladies room of the Beaumont Inn. Hannah sat on the square stool, digging her shoes into the carpeting of the seating area.  
  
"I want you to be nice to Tiffany." Jackie instructed  
  
"Okay." 'But she's still mean, Mommy!'  
  
She couldn't wait to have her family back the way it was, better than the way it was. She understood Tiffany wanting to know her roots and where she came from, but she couldn't comprehend how she was turning Steven into the "evil" step Father who never harmed her, never gave her just cause for rebelling against him. Maybe, she had unresolved feelings towards Brad and that was understandable given that she was still little when he died, but to make Steven out to be the enemy was wrong, just as it was wrong from him to disown her. Jackie hoped tonight would go well. This day was more important than her wedding day.  
  
"Come here," Jackie took out a retractable hairbrush out of her purse, "I'll fix your hair, Hannah."  
  
Hannah liked how her shoes went from the soft rug to the shiny linoleum.  
  
"Tiffany better not be mean to Daddy!" She blurted out  
  
"Don't you worry about that. Everyone is going to be on their best behavior tonight."  
  
Facing The Music  
  
Tiffany was starting to piece it all together, when the taxi van did not take them to the cottage from the airport but went in the opposite direction. Was her Mother, who could be a little corny and overly sentimental, planning a party? She didn't want that, but she knew if she bitched out loud about it Sgt. Donna might have slapped her upside the head. She thought about what Eric told her about meeting Hyde half way. She supposed it was true and good advice to give. But what if she still didn't like him as an adult? Where was it written that you had to verbally accept your stepparents? Hannah was going to be clingy with her Father to prove how much she LOVED him, Hunter would sit in a corner anticipating the evening to be over, and her Mother would want everything to be unrealistically perfect in one evening.  
  
"Can I say 'surprise' now?!" Megan beamed, bless her for being so innocent and accepting  
  
"I think Tiffany already knows, dear." Donna replied  
  
"Just take it one step at a time," Eric said when she helped her out of the taxi, as Donna helped Megan get out, as she didn't want the driver to. "I will, thanks Eric."  
  
Hannah and Hunter stayed behind their parents as they stood outside the entrance. Jackie held Hyde's hand as Tiffany chose to walk ahead of Eric and Donna trailed behind Megan who had no trouble wheeling herself. This was the longest walk Tiffany thought as she got closer to her Mother and Hyde. She thought she could be cool and not show emotion but her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode out of her chest. She knew her Mother would break the ice first, it was she that came for a visit to Wisconsin to see her and they did talk on the phone every so often. This was the easy part.  
  
"My baby!" Jackie hugged her, "You're home." She faced her to kiss her on the cheek, "That's a pretty dress."  
  
"Megan picked it out."  
  
Jackie purposely went away and nodded to Eric and Donna and told Megan that she had a "good eye for clothes."  
  
Now there was no distance facing Hyde and Tiffany, after a few months, here they were again, face to face. She didn't know what to do or what to say. How do you meet someone half way when you DON'T know what to do?  
  
"Hello, Tiffany." Hyde said first.  
  
Hannah wanted to go inside her sister learned nothing! If she was mean to her Daddy again, Hannah was going to kick her in the shins. It'd be worth the punishment.  
  
"Hi." She replied, unconsciously looking at the ground.  
  
"I hope you're serving a lot of food at this shindig," Eric had to break the ice, he knew between Hyde's walls and Tiffany's stubbornness they could be standing there all night, "I hope you have lots of shrimp for my Kooky McShrimp lover." He pointed to Donna.  
  
"I like shrimp, too, and I'm hungry!" Hannah said running over to Megan, but not without giving Tiffany a dirty look first.  
  
"We're not having that." Jackie whispered to her.  
  
"Hi, Tiffany." Hunter said  
  
"Hi, Hunter," She hugged him, and of course he still squirmed, that didn't mean he didn't love his sister, "You look nice in a suit."  
  
"Thanks, but after an hour this tie is coming off!" He replied like an older man.  
  
Hyde thought it should've gone better as he opened the door to go back inside, Eric caught the swinging door.  
  
"I want you to give her time, Hyde. She's a good kid." Eric whispered  
  
"Thanks for the parental advice, Forman." Hyde sarcastically replied  
  
"Donna, I want you to do me a favor." Jackie asked, as she and Donna were the last ones to enter the Inn.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jackie took her camera out of her purse. "When the time is right can you take a picture of all of us. I don't know what the future is going to hold for my family, I would just like one photograph of tonight."  
  
"Sure." She didn't think the evening was going to go smoothly when she saw Hyde talking to Hannah and Hunter as Tiffany stayed in between Megan and Eric.  
  
Jackie took out her small-mirrored compact she made sure to wear waterproof mascara tonight her heart breaking at the sight of her Husband on one side of the room and her daughter on the other.  
  
"Do you want a drink, Donna?" Hyde asked her  
  
"No. But you look like you could use one. I hope I'm not out place saying so, but Tiffany while she was good at our house is still one bratty kid. Of course, Eric doesn't think so."  
  
"Your Husband lives in a fairyland. And no, Donna, it's not out of place, Tiffany is a brat."  
  
"Steven!"  
  
"It's true, Jackie. You don't have to worry I'm not going to kick her out of the house, but she's not making an effort to TALK to me at all."  
  
"Well, honey, why don't you go over there and talk to her?"  
  
"I got you some punch, Tiffany." Eric handed her the crystal cup.  
  
"Thank you, Eric. HE'S bitching me out to Mom and Donna-how can I meet HIM halfway? How?"  
  
"This is how," Eric walked over to Hyde, "Listen, man, are you ever going to go over and talk to your daughter? She just asked me how can she meet you halfway when you are over here talking about her?" He looked at Donna, he knew she had to be complaining on what a terrible child she is.  
  
"He's right." Jackie said before her Husband or Donna could reply  
  
"This place is huge surely you can find a private spot to talk to Tiffany in." Eric said  
  
"Shut up, Forman."  
  
"That's nice, but I'd rather you curse at me than at her."  
  
"See Donna your Husband lives in an eternal fairyland."  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Eric thought  
  
Tiffany finished her punch and put the cup down on the long table. She was surprised to see Hyde coming towards her.  
  
"You and I. Outside now." He said in a quiet voice so the King of Fairyland wouldn't use that against his parenting skills.  
  
Tiffany looked at her Mother; she saw the hope in her eyes. She hoped this was what Eric meant by meeting each other halfway. She was scared but not afraid of him as they went outside the back door.  
  
"Eric told me---"  
  
'Oh brother'  
  
"To give you a real chance and to meet you half way."  
  
'Forman did?'  
  
"That would be nice, Tiffany."  
  
They sat on the stairs of the back entrance.  
  
"I don't know what to say to you, Hyde."  
  
"Why don't you start at the beginning?"  
  
As far as he was concerned they had all night to get the point where they could at least be civil with each other.  
  
"I don't know if I like you as an adult."  
  
"You're not an adult." He corrected  
  
"I'm a young adult-see there's no respect. You see me as a kid," She stood up, "I'm not a child. Were you a child when you were fifteen?"  
  
"In retrospect," God he sounded like Forman, "Yes."  
  
He motioned for her to sit down, "This is why I don't know if I like you- and other stuff that you should know about, because Mom tells you everything."  
  
"Do you still want to change your name back to Worthington on your eighteenth birthday?" He asked  
  
"Would that make you feel lousy?"  
  
"Of course it would."  
  
"You are so selfish Hyde thinking it's all about YOU. HELL-O I'm NOT YOUR KID. Don't you get it?" She stood up again, "I don't have an identity! YOU took away MY APARTMENT AND MY PLANE."  
  
Hyde looked at her with I-can't-believe-it-eyes "So this is all about material possessions?"  
  
"No! For someone supposedly so smart and on the edge, you're a very stupid man. I'm the odd one out."  
  
"I will not sit here and have you call me stupid."  
  
"What are you going to do disown me?"  
  
"No." That would have hurt his Wife and Jackie didn't deserve that.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm sure my Mom told you, but knowing you, you probably pushed it away where you wouldn't have to think about it, Hyde. You're erasing my history! It's not about material things. It's about you turning me into a Hyde while trying to erase who I really am. My REAL Dad was not a very nice man but he was still MY DAD and you don't care about that."  
  
She didn't want to cry.  
  
"I was not trying to erase your history. And for the record the apartment and airplane did NOT belong to you. I'm not telling you to forget about Brad. I adopted you because I love---"  
  
"Oh you wanted to make it past tense! I could see it in your eyes. You want to say 'because you loved me' not 'because you love me'."  
  
"It's hard to love someone whose being hurtful towards you. Tiffany, you've hurt me almost as worse as MY parents. Not to mention the grief you put your Mother and sister through."  
  
"I wish you were like Eric."  
  
"I'm not Forman."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. I don't know if I like you as a TEENAGER. Happy? It's like you fell out of flavor."  
  
"I wasn't the one who changed."  
  
"You make it hard for people to like you, Hyde."  
  
"I don't care anymore if you hate my guts or not. It's up to you to want to get to know me better. Because this bickering back and forth is getting us nowhere."  
  
Tiffany stood up again, "I'm going to be honest, Hyde, I hope you can take it."  
  
"Say whatever you have to say."  
  
"That's funny from a person who usually keeps it all inside. But okay, I don't know if you're worth getting to know better."  
  
Tiffany went back inside, leaving Hyde alone on the back stairs. He took off his glasses and placed them beside him, just this once he'd let himself cry in public.  
  
"Steven-Tiffany ran into the bathroom---what happened?" Jackie let the door close behind her as she noticed her husband crying.  
  
He let Jackie embrace him; she was the most magical woman he knew.  
  
"I'm so sorry, She directed his head to her shoulder, "I love the both of you and hurts me to see the two of you not get along."  
  
'F***. I cried for five minutes, that is NOT acceptable' "I'm okay, Jackie." He kissed her and then wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"I bet she's talking to Forman, well if they want to take her back to Wisconsin that is fine by me."  
  
"No, she's not talking to Eric, she ran to the bathroom CRYING and no, she IS NOT going back to live with Donna and Eric. This couldn't be resolved overnight, Steven, but we are going to have dinner in ten minutes and as God is my witness we are all going to be civil in there."  
  
"Who can eat, Jackie?"  
  
"You what?!" Eric nearly dropped his cheese and cracker plate. When he saw Donna go in the ladies room after Tiffany he knew it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"How could you say that to her, Donna?"  
  
"Because she deserved it. If we acted like that with our parents-you know Red would have killed you."  
  
"That was no reason to call her a selfish bitch," He whispered, "Are you going to do this to Megan when she becomes a teenager?"  
  
Eric walked away from his Wife and went to see if Megan needed anything. He couldn't believe that she did it. He was going to have to apologize to Hyde and Jackie it wasn't right. She was just a kid for Christ sake.  
  
Eric walked over to Jackie who looked like the quintessential woman of elegance, who was hurting on the inside. She had to be strong for Hannah and Hunter but Tiffany wanted to be left alone in the bathroom and her Husband wanted to sit outside alone for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"Is this about Donna calling my daughter a selfish bitch? Tiffany told me before she kicked me out of the restroom."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, she had NO right to say that."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Eric. Will you see what's keeping Steven? Dinner will be served soon, and I want to check on Tiffany."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hyde?" Eric went out the back way because he remembered that's where he and Tiffany went to talk. "Hyde?! Oh F***."  
  
Hyde had collapsed on the stairs with his left hand on his right arm. Eric checked for a pulse. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone.  
  
"I need an ambulance! I think my best friend had a heart attack---" 


	11. Mend Piece

Chapter 11 Mend Piece  
  
Jackie was exhausted when she came home at three in the morning. The lights were on the dimmer switch and Hannah had curled up with Donna on the sofa by the telephone in the living room.  
  
"J-Jackie is that you?"  
  
"Yes." She sat on the table  
  
"How's Hyde?"  
  
"You know my Steven, he's always the fighter. Not that he didn't give us all quite a scare. He woke up in the ambulance. He had a mild heart attack. They want to keep him in the hospital for a day or two."  
  
"Mo-mmy, is that you?" Hannah rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, baby, let me put you in your bed."  
  
"How's Daddy?"  
  
"He's going to be fine. He'll be home in a few days, sweetie. Let's get you in bed."  
  
"You can't Mommy. Megan's in my bed."  
  
"You can sleep with me then. Donna you can sleep in the guestroom. Where's Eric?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"I HATE TIFFANY."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for this, Hannah."  
  
She put her head on her Mother's shoulder. Jackie would find out in the Morning that she and Tiffany had a fight, where the younger sister blamed the older sister for her Father's heart attack and Eric had to break it up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mommy," She yawned, "Can we tell Hunter Daddy's going to be okay?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie. Say goodnight to Donna."  
  
"Goodnight, Donna."  
  
"See you in the morning, Hannah."  
  
Tiffany put the window down in Hyde's car when Eric returned from the admission's desk of the local hospital. He handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you, Eric," She yawned, "I owe you."  
  
"You owe me nothing, go ahead, just be careful. I'll wait for you." They were still in their formal clothes from the party.  
  
Tiffany's shin hurt and was all blackened from where Hannah kicked her. She couldn't believe that Hyde had a heart attack. She was numb to it. It's like you don't believe buildings aren't there anymore until you look at Day After photographs and see the empty spaces of where the buildings should be. Maybe, Hannah was right, maybe it was her fault. She didn't know if she loved him or not, but she didn't want him to die. After her and Eric spent a good few hours talking at the Inn after Donna had to call for the taxi van to take Hannah, Hunter, and Megan back to the cottage. She went in the hospital and followed Eric's handwritten instructions to sneak in Hyde's room. She took off her shoes in the elevator. They had to go to Payless before boarding the plane because she didn't have shoes to match her new dress and her and Donna had a mini tiff about buying "cheap shoes" and Tiffany said, "you're NOT my Mother." to which Donna replied, "You might think that quote would make me angry, but it doesn't, because it means you actually love your Mother" and she wanted her to think about it. Of course a few hours later probably right at the time her step Father was having chest pains Donna had called her a "selfish bitch". She didn't know if she liked him as a person or not, but she didn't want him to die. Hyde was in room 411. Since it was so late there was only one nurse on duty and she was busy trying to get a soda out of the vending machine in the staff lounge when Tiffany walked by. An index card was placed over the plastic holder under the room number written in scraggly marker was the name, Hyde, Steven. Tiffany didn't know what to do. He was breathing on his own and he wasn't hooked up to any machines like he was the last time he was in a hospital. She sat on a chair the one farthest from the bed. Then she thought she was chickening out of something so she stood up and walked over to him. For the first time in a long time she felt empathy.  
  
"I hope you're going to be okay, Hyde. That's all I came to say." She stood up and was about to leave the room.  
  
"Tiffany?" he opened his eyes  
  
"I thought you were asleep?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"I-I-better let you get some sleep."  
  
"Come on, sit down." Wow, they gave him some pretty wicked calming drugs.  
  
"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to die."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. The doctor will tell you I was due to have one."  
  
"Are you high?"  
  
"A little-are you going to begrudge me my legal medication?"  
  
"No. Maybe we can talk later when you're all here."  
  
"Tiffany according to you, I spend all my life in a fog anyway."  
  
She laughed nervously. "How are we going to get to know each other better?"  
  
"By talking."  
  
"We tried that earlier before and it didn't work remember?"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to try it again, are you up for it?"  
  
"Yeah, but when the slight giddiness of your medication wears off. I hope you remember this conversation, Hyde. Goodnight." She kissed his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Tiffany, and tell Forman thanks for brining you here."  
  
"How did you know Eric brought me here?"  
  
"Of course it was Star Wars obsessed, skinny beanpole, Eric Forman." Tiffany watched Hyde drift back to sleep.  
  
"Must be some good stuff they gave him." She commented to herself before leaving the room.  
  
Next Day  
  
Eric, Donna, and Megan left early in the morning after they visited Hyde at the hospital to take the rented private jet back home as Megan had school on Monday. That left Jackie alone at the breakfast table with three quiet children. Well, Hunter was always the quiet one of the family. He quietly cried in his pillow before his Mother came home and he quietly cried after his Mother and sister came in the room to tell him his Dad was going to be all right.  
  
"How come no one is eating their cereal? Your Father is going to be all right."  
  
"I'm not hungry, Mom." Hannah said  
  
"Me neither." Hunter added  
  
Tiffany just stared at her cereal. He was going to be fine and even after having a small conversation with him in the wee morning hours, she still wondered if her words had anything to do with his heart attack?  
  
"May I be excused?" Tiffany asked  
  
"Sure, we're all going to the hospital in a half hour, so I want all you kids dressed by then."  
  
"I don't see why SHE has to come." Hannah said before Tiffany was out of earshot.  
  
"Because she's a part of this family, and I'm warning all of you kids, we're not having any arguments today. We all have to pull together for your Dad."  
  
"We can give him his present at the hospital." Hannah said  
  
"I can bring the card, too." Hunter had to get Tiffany's signature on it.  
  
"Good. I don't want any sad faces today. Your Father is a very strong man and he's going to be fine." Jackie said as she threw the contents of three full cereal bowls in the trash.  
  
WI  
  
Eric had just finished tucking Megan in her bed; she wasn't the only one who needed a nap. Eric always suffered from jet lag and could use one himself. Donna couldn't wait to take a shower and change into her University of Wisconsin t-shirt and sweatpants. She couldn't believe Hyde had a heart attack. Thankfully, he was going to be okay, but it was just very Kennedy-esque, tragedy after tragedy. She hoped it was the last of it. If she didn't see Hyde in the hospital sitting up and able to converse as if nothing happened, she never would have believed it. Eric was too tired to take a shower and put on his favorite Star Wars t-shirt and boxers before jumping in bed next to his wife.  
  
"Oww. Did you hear that knee crack, Donna? We're getting old."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Eric." She yawned; she normally didn't get jet lagged like he did. But here she was ready to fall asleep as soon as he stopped talking.  
  
"Pleasant dreams, my lady." He held her tight  
  
"We're not going to be able to sleep tonight if we take a nap now."  
  
"That's okay, we'll find ways to occupy the bed space later."  
  
Within five minutes every person in the Forman residence was asleep.  
  
Jackie stopped by the flower shop to pick up flowers for his room. That brought back very unpleasant memories to when he was clinging for life after a high Eric stabbed him with his trophy. But today was a good day. Hopefully the lemons could be turned into lemonade and her Husband and daughter could be close once again. The nurse tried to bar the kids from the room but Jackie said to her "I don't care if you have to call security, these kids are seeing their Father". Hunter opened the door for his Mother.  
  
"Hi, Steven! How are you doing today?" She kissed him on the lips, she tasted cherry Jell-O.  
  
"All right. You didn't have to bring me flowers, but you're sweet." He had to kiss her again; it's what kept him going he was convinced of it.  
  
"Hi, Daddy! Here's your present from last night!" Hannah handed him the box as he tousled her hair.  
  
"And the card I made." Hunter got Tiffany's signature on it in the car when Jackie was stopped at a traffic light.  
  
"Hi, Tiffany. Why are you standing in the back?"  
  
"Do you remember last night?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Daddy! Your present!" Why did he want to talk to HER? She was the reason her Father was in here in the first place.  
  
"Okay, Hannah, relax," Hyde opened the box and noticed the Jackie touches like the matching bow to the tissue paper. "Hey, this is very cool."  
  
It was an autographed picture of Robert Plant and Jimmy Page from their Led Zeppelin days. When Hunter saw it on Ebay he knew that was the perfect gift for his Dad.  
  
"That's the "Stairway to Heaven" group, right, Steven?"  
  
He laughed, "Yes, Jackie, don't ever change."  
  
The card was a '60s psychedelic galaxy swirl of reds, oranges, greens, blues, and yellows. The inside said to the grooviest man in the universe, Hunter thought the words he picked were corny but everyone else seemed to like it.  
  
"Thanks." He kissed Hunter who couldn't squirm away.  
  
"HA ha!" Hannah said  
  
"Okay, your Dad needs his rest, so we should go now. We'll back later, Steven. Love you." Jackie kissed him.  
  
"Love you, too. Tiffany, I'd like to talk to you before you go."  
  
Hannah looked at her Mother who gave her a don't-even-say-it look as they left the room. Jackie told her they'd wait in the cafeteria for her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What made you come visit me so late at night?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I wanted to. Hannah and I had a fight at the banquet hall. She said it was all my fault. Maybe, she's right."  
  
"She's nine years old. And I told you last night it wasn't your fault."  
  
"We both didn't say nice things to each other yesterday-I don't know how I feel. I just-If you-died-I'll be back later." Tiffany felt the doorknob from behind her and made her ungraceful exit.  
  
Hyde took advantage of being in a hospital and fell asleep hoping that he and Tiffany could work things out.  
  
WI  
  
Megan was the first one up and drew a picture for Hyde and wanted her Father to scan it for her when he woke up. She couldn't use the stove but was allowed to use the microwave so she put in a pizza pocket that her Father had bought. Her Mother never bought cool stuff at the grocery store.  
  
"You're up, lollipop." He kissed her head  
  
"Hi, Daddy. Will you scan my drawing that I made for Hyde? I put it on your desk."  
  
"Sure." He took out two juice boxes out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Where's Mommy?"  
  
"Still sleeping. Don't worry she'll let you eat the Hot Pocket, but she'll probably make something gross for supper like broccoli and spinach."  
  
"Ewww!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I heard you two. I'm right here." Donna playfully pushed Eric  
  
"No broccoli, Mommy!"  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll make your Daddy eat it all."  
  
The microwave went off and Megan took out her pizza pocket at least she was having juice with it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I made a drawing for Hyde. Daddy's going to scan it. Do you want to see?"  
  
"Sure. Take napkins." Donna grabbed a few out of the dispenser and handed them to her.  
  
Seeing Hyde like that stretched out on the stairs was an image Eric was never going to forget, he could only imagine how he looked on THAT DAY when it was much worse. Eric was worried that Hyde was going to need by-pass surgery when they took him away in the ambulance. It would have added more guilt to the burden he still carried despite getting the details off his chest when Donna not knowing it triggered his memory bank when they were visiting his parents in Florida ten years ago. He felt terrible that Tiffany was blaming herself. He hoped their talk helped her. When she left the hospital room early this morning she said Hyde was in a good mood and a little happy from the hospital drugs. "Sounds like Hyde". he told her. It did Eric's heart good to know his best friend was going to be all right. Hyde, Jackie, and the kids deserved to have a good life without any more hurdles in the way.  
  
"Daddy, you promised you'd scan my drawing!"  
  
Eric finished his juice box. "Okay, Megan, I'll be there in a second."  
  
Tiffany finally was able to enjoy being back in her old room. Her regular phone missing and she still didn't have her cell phone nor her credit card. It seemed foolish to ask about those things now. She stretched her legs and put on her headphones to the radio. Her eyes managed to close even though she didn't want to fall asleep. She was still tired from the trip back, the events of last night, and the seemingly early start of this morning. She didn't hear her Mother knock on her door. Jackie took off her headphones.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"You know I don't like you sleeping with your headphones on. It's not good for your ears."  
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
"To give you fresh towels."  
  
"I don't think so. I think you want to talk. I'm fine. Really. Hyde's fine. We're all fine."  
  
"No, you're not fine," Jackie sat down on the bed, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Hyde's going to be fine, I don't find it necessary to talk about it. I'm just glad he didn't die."  
  
"You're not the only one. And I'm glad to hear you say that."  
  
"I'm not that sick that I'd wish for people to die."  
  
Jackie had the gleam back in her eyes, "Well, I'll let you take a nap, baby."  
  
"Mom, are you UP to something AGAIN?"  
  
"No, now relax get your sleep." Jackie kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, I will."  
  
Tiffany felt cold and put the top sheet up to her neck and sank her head deep in the pillows. She could sleep for a million years that's how tired she was.  
  
"Steven! You shouldn't be up!" Jackie yelled when she saw him out of bed.  
  
"How else am I supposed to use the bathroom?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," She kissed him and helped him back in the bed, "I forgot about that."  
  
"Why are you back here so early? Are the kids all right?"  
  
"Yeah, they're fine. Steven-I thought of a great idea."  
  
"Oh no. You're dangerous when you think, Jackie."  
  
She told her Husband her idea. She didn't know if he was going to be receptive to it. She thought it could help them. They were two of the four most important people of her life.  
  
"I think that could work, but I know how much you like to plan things, Jackie, but I'd like to make all the arrangements myself is that all right with you?"  
  
"Sure, Steven, after all I'm not going," Jackie sighed sadly she just remembered something.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think Donna still has my camera. I never did get my family photograph."  
  
He held his Wife's hand. "Don't worry about that. It'll happen in time."  
  
"I suppose so. Do you really like my idea, Steven?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it's one of the best ones you ever had. I just want to plan everything. Now don't say anything to her, I want to be the one to tell her after I make the plans."  
  
"Well, I have to go back home and make lunch for the kids. We'll all be back to see you later. Love you." She kissed him on the lips, this time she tasted lime Jell-O.  
  
"I love you, too. For the first time in a long time, I think everything is going to be all right."  
  
At that moment Jackie's cell phone rang. "Hello? Sure. Hold on a second. It's Hannah, she wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hi, sweetie, what's up? Oh-okay. Can you print it out for me? Thanks. I love you, too."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Megan made me a drawing. She's such a cute girl. Minus the wheelchair she really minds me of how bright and optimistic Tiffany used to be when she was her age."  
  
"I know, I remember, Steven. I miss that Tiffany. But her attitude has seemed to calm down a bit since THIS happened to you."  
  
"I picked up on that," Hyde yawned thinking everything happens for a reason.  
  
"Get your rest, honey, we'll all stop by later to see you."  
  
She kissed him on the lips and made sure he had enough blankets. This could have been a lot worse and she was grateful that his stay at the hospital was going to be a short one. She was happy that he was receptive to the idea that she had. It would do them a world of good and in the end it would make their family a tight knit unit once again. She quietly closed the door behind her and headed home to their children. It was going to take a lot of work to get back to the happy family that they once knew but it was great to have them ALL under one roof. There used to be a time when the only person Jackie loved was Jackie herself who wanted to run into her own arms if she could. But she came a very long way from being the self- absorbed teenager now in an ironic twist she loved herself last on the list her Husband and children always came before herself now. She turned on the radio on in the car and heard the DJ's monotone voice, "This is going out to S.H. from H.H.-A special dedication for Led Zeppelin's, "Stairway to Heaven" on the afternoon '70s power lunch."  
  
Jackie smiled as she drove home. 


	12. The Trip

Chapter 12 The Trip  
  
It was great to be back home Hyde thought as Jackie planned, she always had to plan something, hopefully there'd be some surprises in the bedroom tonight, and Hell if he had another heart attack at least that one would put a smile on his face. She planned a mini welcome home party. She did everything short of hiring a band and flying in the Forman family. Eric the dill hole sent him a book from Spencer's-"100 Reasons You Know You Are Having A Heart Attack" What was reason number 101-Your best friend sends you a stupid book? But he, Donna, and Megan sent him a card. There was absolutely no fighting when Hannah, Hunter, and Tiffany cleaned up after dinner.  
  
"It's quiet in there." Hyde said, opening up his mail.  
  
"I know and I like it that way." Jackie replied, carelessly flipping the pages of Cosmo.  
  
"When you get Hannah ready for bed and Hunter is in his room drawing, I'll tell Tiffany the plans."  
  
"Good. How come you're not reading the book Eric got you?"  
  
"Because he thought childish humor would make me feel better. You know what I did? I called that number for the little blue pill and gave them his address for a wicked burn."  
  
"What if Megan gets the mail?"  
  
"Then he'll just have to explain it to her-and that makes it all the more entertaining."  
  
Jackie smiled, she was glad her Husband and Eric were finally at the point they were true friends again. It took many years for them to reconcile. Hopefully it wouldn't take THAT long for him and Tiffany and that's what Jackie's plan was about.  
  
"We're all done Mommy, I have dishpan hands!" Hannah said  
  
Hyde looked up from his mail, another thing she picked up from her Mother.  
  
"Put some hand cream on."  
  
"Can I use your honey one?"  
  
"Okay." "Daddy, these hands were not made for doing dishes."  
  
"Nice try, Hannah, no one's ever died from washing the dishes." Hyde said  
  
"But we have a dishwasher."  
  
"And we didn't have that many dishes to justify using it tonight." Jackie said.  
  
Hyde was amazed how she could be frugal with the water bill but spend seventy dollars on a moisturizer for her face?  
  
"Can I use your lavender bubbles tonight?"  
  
"Maybe," Jackie squeezed out some of the thick honey scented hand cream into Hannah's palms. "Now you have one hour for computer time before your bath."  
  
She looked at her Father, "Yes, it's only one hour."  
  
"Fine-but Megan can stay on longer."  
  
'That's because Forman and Donna sometimes overcompensate because of her handicap'  
  
"Why don't you just put a computer in her room?" Hunter came into the room after putting the dishes away; he was sick and tired of his sister trying to get MORE by putting on the cute act.  
  
"Then we'd never see her, son." Hyde replied  
  
Hunter went into his room to work on his sketches. When Hannah went to chat with Megan on the computer and with her headphones to listen to her CD as she typed, Jackie and Hyde went in the kitchen to have their talk with Tiffany who was quite pissed that she had to be the one to clean the table, the stove, the microwave, and the countertops.  
  
"Is it time for the white glove inspection test?"  
  
"I never get tired of that smart mouth." Hyde replied  
  
"You'd be tired too if you had to clean all this c***. While the twins had the EASY jobs."  
  
"You did a good job," Jackie replied, "It smells nice in here."  
  
Tiffany quickly washed her hands and dried them with the dishtowel.  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Sit down, we'd like to talk to you for a minute." Hyde said, pulling out a chair for her.  
  
"What's this about?"  
  
"If you sit down, we'll tell you, baby."  
  
Hyde went into the cupboard to take out a large manila envelope that he had hidden under the phone books.  
  
"This is for you." he said as he handed her the envelope.  
  
Jackie thought they might be able to settle some of their differences if they took a trip together hopefully they wouldn't fight and one of them might come in a body bag. Steven liked the idea but he was going to make all the arrangements. Going back to her old school could wait as fixing her attitude was more important. They should've done this in the first place rather than letting her stay with Eric and Donna.  
  
"What's this?" There were two economy class plane tickets to Baltimore, Maryland.  
  
"Your Father and you are taking a little trip together." Jackie said  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Does it look like we're kidding? So you better pack your suitcase now because our plane leaves tomorrow morning at 9AM."  
  
"Mother, I thought I was going back to school."  
  
"You will after you and your Father come back. It's already been discussed with the school."  
  
"You two work quick. Do I have a choice in this matter?"  
  
"No, Tiffany, you don't have a choice." Hyde replied, he wasn't looking forward to being alone with her for two weeks, either.  
  
"Well, It looks like I better pack. Can't we upgrade our seats?"  
  
"Nope." Even though he wouldn't have minded first class for himself, he was also trying to teach Tiffany a lesson about money.  
  
"Mother---"  
  
"You heard your Father, you better go upstairs and pack."  
  
Tiffany looked at Hyde and then back at her Mother it was going to be a super long two weeks.  
  
Next day  
  
Hyde wanted to bang his head on a sharp object. If Tiffany didn't complain about the line in the airport, she complained about the seats, the food was disgusting, and how she wasn't used to traveling like this. But there were no remarks about him as a person, yet. He didn't know if she knew better or if she were just waiting for the right moment to criticize him. They were in the taxi on the way to the Fieldcrest Motel.  
  
"A motel? I NEVER stayed at a MOTEL before." Tiffany whined in the taxi  
  
"I'm surprised. This trip is not about luxury."  
  
"No kidding, Hyde. Mother would never make those arrangements. Does she know about these conditions you are subjecting me to?"  
  
"You know, Tiffany, some people live on the street and you're complaining about economy class airplane seats and motel rooms. You didn't even see the motel yet and already you think it's a flea bag."  
  
The taxi driver silently laughed.  
  
"I know it's going to be a flea bag."  
  
She always traveled with her Mother, first class or extra first class in the private jet, she never stayed at cheap motels but extravagant luxury suites in five star hotels.  
  
"You can wipe that smirk off your face."  
  
"I've had a passport since I was little!"  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"I think this is because when I turn eighteen, I'll have more money in five minutes then you ever had in your whole life. And that's a fact, Hyde."  
  
So much for the empathy, he was really starting to piss her off.  
  
"The world does not revolve around money."  
  
"Oh, you think you are teaching me some worldly lesson. And somehow I'm supposed to thank you for it. This isn't how one gets to know another person better and quite frankly Hyde, YOU have a lot to learn. Why can't you be more like Eric? He's much nicer than you."  
  
"Get it through your head, I'm not Forman and how he and Donna raise Megan is their business, and how Jackie and I raise you and the twins is ours."  
  
"You didn't raise me!"  
  
The taxi parked at the reasonably priced, clean, and efficient Fieldcrest Motel.  
  
"Get your suitcase, I'm not getting it for you."  
  
"You are a---"  
  
"Watch your mouth." Hyde paid the driver, giving him an extra ten dollars for having to listen to his and Tiffany's bickering.  
  
Tiffany put up the handle on her suitcase and wheeled it to the glass front door. There was no doorman! She had to open the door herself. Who was he trying to kid? She didn't hold the door open for him. If she had to do it herself, then so should he. He registered for their room and they went in the rather small elevator up to the third floor. He put the room key card in the slot and waited for the light to turn green before opening the door.  
  
"What the Hell?"  
  
"What's your problem now?"  
  
"Hyde! Our beds are in the same room! How can I have any privacy in here?'  
  
"You can always use the bathroom. Nope, I get the bed by the window, not you."  
  
"This sucks." She threw herself on the bed.  
  
"You know if you'd just quit complaining for five seconds you might realize this isn't so bad."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry you had your heart attack, and I hope I didn't cause your chest pains, but I'm convinced you are not a nice guy. You were nicer when you were happily drugged up in the hospital. You are taking too much pleasure in this. This is not how you get to know people better." She went in the bathroom and locked the door for some privacy.  
  
Hyde sat on his bed and took out his cell phone to call Jackie. He hated to give her this update.  
  
"She's impossible."  
  
"This is my fault, Steven, I raised her with all those fine things, but I never bothered to tell her it's not normal, and that you should be grateful."  
  
"Jackie! I'm not going to let you blame yourself for her snobby attitude. It probably came from Brad and his side of the family."  
  
"You know maybe if you stay at the Wyndham---"  
  
"No. She's not getting her way. How are Hannah and Hunter?"  
  
"They're good."  
  
"I love you, Jackie. I'll call you later. Right now, I have to kick Tiffany out of the bathroom."  
  
"Steven!"  
  
"She's not using it, she just went in there to sulk and probably call me rude names under her breath."  
  
"Oh. I love the both of you so much, please make it work."  
  
"I'm trying, Jackie," he sighed, "I really am."  
  
The only reason why Hyde picked a mid priced restaurant was because he was starving and he didn't feel like a burger and fries. Tiffany buttered a broken piece of bread like her Mother taught her when she was three. Hyde drank from his fresh from the cooler ice-cold beer bottle; he was surprised that she didn't have a comment about that. Once she was done complaining about the "horrible" living conditions she was quiet for the rest of the afternoon and fell asleep on her firm mattress as he watched a movie on TV.  
  
"Do you know what you're going to order?"  
  
"Did you put a price cap on it?"  
  
"Tiffany, no one-----forget it. I just asked you a question."  
  
She swallowed, 'Don't you make ME feel like the terrible one!' "Maybe the chicken sandwich and fries."  
  
Hyde didn't look up from his menu. She used to be such the sweetest little girl.  
  
"Hyde? Fine. I'm going to the ladies room."  
  
The rest of the dinner was spent in an uncomfortable quiet.  
  
10PM  
  
Tiffany put her hair in a ponytail and fastened it with a purple elastic band. This was totally boring. After a very tense and quiet dinner, they just came back to the room and he wouldn't let her go out and explore by herself. Sometimes she'd feel bad when she'd see his prescription bottles on the countertop in the bathroom. She remembered how he used to be, it wasn't a one way street where he just remembered how she used to be. She slept in a t-shirt and baggy pants. She took a deep breath before opening the door.  
  
"I'm done if you need to use the bathroom."  
  
He didn't reply to her as he took his nightclothes into the bathroom.  
  
"Hyde?! Fine. You jerk." She didn't mince words as he closed the door behind him.  
  
2AM  
  
Tiffany thought Hyde would never fall asleep as she quietly got out of her bed and took the room card key out of the back of his jeans pocket. She was scared out of her skin when the light went on.  
  
"And just where do you think you are going?"  
  
"You only talk to me when you want to yell at me! Do I have to be with you twenty four hours a day?"  
  
"Put the card back in my pocket and go back to bed."  
  
"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, Hyde. So we don't we stop pretending that you do, okay? I explained everything to you and you just don't care---"  
  
"As far as I remember you were angry that you didn't have a private jet and NYC penthouse anymore."  
  
"You took it in the wrong way! I'll say it again, Hyde, I AM NOT YOUR KID. And that little piece of paper you and Mom signed doesn't change the facts. I don't have an identity and you don't care about that."  
  
She sat on the threadbare rug and cried. "You are an ass****. You really are. You SUCK." She said it in such a way that he knew she wanted to use the "F" word.  
  
"Tiffany, what do you think I don't care about?" He got out of bed and sat next to her with his back to his bed.  
  
"Oh-I'm not a Hyde-I know Mom told you this so why are you acting so surprised? How many times do I have to say it before you understand? You are Hannah and Hunter's Father, you aren't MINE."  
  
"While I'm not your biological Father, that doesn't mean I don't consider you my child."  
  
"And you'd be treating Hannah this way?"  
  
"If any of my kids show disrespect to their parents, yes."  
  
"I miss Brad. I KNOW he was a jerk, I don't need you to tell me that. But he wasn't mean all the time. Mother doesn't mention him AT ALL. She says it hurts---"  
  
"It does. You know he wasn't faithful in their marriage. I'm sure you miss him because you were cheated. I'm sorry about that, I really am. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Can I hug you, Hyde?" Out of the blue, just like that.  
  
"Come here, Tiffany. I love you. You have to believe that. You've been curt and rude from the day you turned thirteen-and we still managed to get along until you wore that slutty outfit when we were staying with Forman, tried Coke, and told me you had no use for me, don't you think THAT HURT ME?"  
  
"I-I," She cried into his shoulder, "I didn't cause your heart attack did I?"  
  
"No. The doctor said that he was surprised that I didn't have one sooner. Didn't we have this talk already when you visited me in the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah. But you were relaxed then. That heart attack really scared me."  
  
"It scared me, too."  
  
"Can we go home?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because-I do think you are worth knowing."  
  
He smiled, "Let's just take it one step at a time. I think we should stay at least one week and then if you want to go home, we will. We can look at some of the lighthouses tomorrow, if you want?"  
  
"Yeah, lighthouses are cool. I've been quite rude lately, I'm sorry. I just don't want to forget who I am."  
  
"You won't. Being adopted doesn't mean I'll deny you of your history."  
  
"It does for Megan."  
  
"Megan was born to a drug addicted Mother who OD'd and a dealer Father. And knowing Forman and Donna they probably told her about it."  
  
"I'm tired," She yawned, "I think I'm going to bed now." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Tiffany."  
  
"Goodnight, Hy-de."  
  
"You don't ever have to feel uncomfortable about calling me Dad."  
  
She smiled. He went over and kissed her on the cheek, "I missed that smile. We'll sleep in tomorrow because I'm tired, too."  
  
"Don't forget to take your medicine in the morning."  
  
"I won't." He set the alarm on the clock.  
  
When Tiffany fell asleep, Hyde went into the bathroom with his cell phone and closed the door. He sat on the bathtub.  
  
"S-Stev-Steven? Is everything all right? It's after three in the morning."  
  
"I caught Tiffany trying to sneak out of the room---"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry-"  
  
"No, don't be, Jackie. Once the shouting stopped we had a real talk with each other. She wants to leave early, but I told her we should at least stay the week to see how it goes. I'm not diluting myself; I know we have a long way to go. But, I know we'll get there."  
  
Jackie smiled, "I know you will, too, baby. I want you to get some sleep, too, Steven. You have to take your medicine at eight in the morning."  
  
"I know, I set the alarm clock. Tiffany was worried about that, too."  
  
"I love you, honey. Give Tiffany a hug and a kiss from me."  
  
"Goodnight, Jackie. I love you very much."  
  
Hyde hung up and caught his reflection in the mirror all he wanted, like his Wife, was a happy family. He didn't know how it was going to go with Tiffany. But he figured she was worth knowing, too. 


	13. Dazed And Confused

Chapter 13

Dazed And Confused

     Jackie couldn't help but to throw a sort-of welcome home "party" for her Husband and daughter.  She only took out half a box of decorations and did the arch of the living room doorway in the interlocking multi colored construction paper rings that Tiffany made when she was five.  They stayed the full two weeks in Baltimore.  It was a great start to mending their strained relationship.  She was grateful to have her family back.  Hannah only poured the soda in the plastic punch bowl because she missed her Father, she wished Tiffany would go back to Eric and Donna's house, how she felt bad for Megan having to put up with her.  Hunter kept picking at the thin lightly salted pretzel sticks.  His Mom would find any excuse to throw a party.  But he did like the look of Tiffany's construction paper art.  

"They're here!"  Jackie said to Hunter and Hannah as she ran to the front door.

"Steven!  I missed you!"  She ran to him and kissed him on the lips, his proper homecoming would come later when all the kids were in bed.

"I missed you, too, Jackie."

"And Tiffany---"

"Do you have to hug me, Mother?"

"Yes!  So come here, baby."  

"Jackie, say you didn't plan a welcome home party?"

"Just a little one."  She looked at him with her dazzling eyes and he couldn't remember what he was moaning over.

They set the luggage in the foyer and went inside.

"Daddy!"  Hannah ran to him.

"How was my girl?"  He hugged her, she was too big to pick up like he used to.  He missed it when she was small and fit so perfectly in his arms.

"Good."

"Hey, Dad."  Hunter's new thing was to shake hands with other guys; it seemed a lesser form of emotion than hugs and kisses-blah.

"Hey, Hunter."  But Hyde hugged his son anyway.

He didn't need those walls.  

"Hi, Hunter—hannah."

"Yeah, hi."  Hannah said and sprinted off to pour her Father a cup of soda.

"Hi, Tiffany," Her let her hug him as long as she was quick about it.

"I want to hear all about your trip."

"We got our pictures developed before we left."  Tiffany handed her Mother the two envelopes of pictures.  She kept the picture CD for herself.

"Thank you, sweetie."  Hyde said to Hannah after she gave him his soda

"You're welcome, Daddy.  Can I IM Megan?  Mommy said I couldn't until you came home, and you're home now!"

"Sure."

"But only for an hour."  Jackie said, looking at her Gucci watch.

She looked over at her Father, who helped himself to a pretzel.  "It's still going to be an hour.  Sorry, baby."

"Well, if she can use the computer, can I go and draw?"  Hunter asked

"That's fine."  Hyde said, he never wanted to stop his son's creative flow.

"How come he doesn't get an hour time limit?"  Hannah asked as she got a cup of soda to take with her.

"Because what you're doing is NOT creative."  Tiffany said, although she liked Megan.

"You stink!"

"Hannah, if you want to talk to Megan I suggest you do it now, your hour time limit is ticking."  Hyde said

"Okay, Daddy."  But she still shot her sister the 'evil' eye.

"We rented a car and went to the Boordy Vineyards.  (Authors Note-I had to it's in Hydes, MD).  I couldn't taste the wine."  Tiffany explained the picture to Jackie.

"Steven—" Jackie smirked, a winery?  But the photograph of them seemed to be showing them in good spirits, pun not intended.

"You actually spit out the wine so you can't get drunk.  I thought you knew that."

Hyde said, sitting on the other side of Tiffany on the sofa.

"We're going to take Hunter here on his birthday."  Tiffany gave her Mother a pamphlet that she put in with the pictures for the Crayola Works in Hanover, MD.

And if Hannah didn't like it too bad.  

"He'd love that."  Jackie said, smiling it was great for the three of them to sit on the sofa together and look at pictures and travel pamphlets.

"This is us at the National Aquarium."  Hyde said.

They were going to go The Top of The World Observation Level at the Baltimore World Trade Center that day and although Tiffany appreciated the gesture, they didn't even know the place existed until they read about it in a travel brochure, it was just something she couldn't do.  Not yet. It was just too eerie for her, and she didn't quite fancy standing on top of any building higher than three stories.   Hyde respected that and that's when they decided on the National Aquarium instead.  (Author's note-yes, this place and all the others mentioned exist, )

"It sounds like there's a story there."  Jackie said

Hyde put his hand on Jackie's trouser covered knee.  She hoped he wouldn't inch up any further.  Not that she didn't want him to.  
  
"How are Eric and Sgt. Donna?"  asked Tiffany

"They're okay.  Where was this picture taken?"

"The lobby of the motel, if you can call it a lobby.  Mother, there was no doorman."

"Yes, she had to carry her own luggage, too."  Hyde replied

"I'm tired," Tiffany stood up, "I had a nice time."  She smiled at Hyde

"I'm glad, on your way to your room, don't forget your luggage."  

"Yeah—"

"She seems happy," Jackie said when Tiffany left the room, "It looks like one of my ideas was a success, Steven."

"There is one thing though."

"What?"

"She's still calling me Hyde."

"I didn't hear---"   Jackie tried to retrace everything Tiffany said when she came home.

"That's because she didn't call me anything.  But I don't want to talk about that right now."

He put his arms around his Wife and kissed her the way he wanted to when he saw her again.  

"Hmm, Steven, we can't, the kids aren't asleep."

"Yes, we can,"  he gently pulled her up

"Are we going to the stables again?"  

She tried to be spontaneous and go with the flow, but it wasn't a very good place to make love in to her.  However, she was with Steven so she wasn't about to complain.

"I know you haven't been out there in ages, I think you'll like what I did."   He knew the kids wouldn't touch anything that wasn't theirs.  That was always drilled into their heads.

"What did you do?"

"Guess you'll have to come out and see won't you?"  He winked.

     Tiffany was overtired and couldn't sleep so she took out her souvenir bag.  She didn't want a fuss so she put her Mother's gift on the small vanity that was in the master bedroom and she put her Father's gift in between a few of his rock t-shirts in his dresser.

"What are you doing in here?  I'm telling!"  Hannah said

"I'm not doing anything wrong.  And aren't you supposed to be talking to Megan?"  

"Donna said she couldn't talk right now."

Tiffany laughed, "Here."  She threw a pin set at her.  Hyde forced her to buy something for her because she really didn't want to.

"So what were you doing in Mommy and Daddy's room?"

"That's none of your business, Hannah."  Tiffany walked past her and knocked on Hunter's door.

"Come in."  He said quietly

"I got you a present.  They're just markers, I know you have a big art kit already."

"One can never have too many markers, Thanks."  He smiled, a little.

"I thought you were talking to Megan on the computer?"

"Donna said Megan couldn't talk right now.  What are you working on, Hunter?"  Hannah asked

"It's not done."  He already closed his sketchpad when Tiffany had knocked on the door, so all he did was shove it under the covers.

"Can't we see?"

"You are such a selfish brat!"  Tiffany said

"ME?!  I'm telling Mommy and Daddy!"

"Shut up and leave my room if you're going to fight."

"Sorry."  Hannah climbed on the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want to play a game?"  Hunter asked Hannah, he knew that'd be the only way Hannah and Tiffany would stop fighting.

"Sure, I guess."

Tiffany smiled at Hunter as she closed his bedroom door.  Despite Hannah it was good to be home.

       "Wow, Steven, this is very nice."  The Aero bed was set up and he dug out a very old and comfortable big brown check flannel blanket.

"I'm glad you approve," he kissed her neck, smelling her perfume.

"Do you think the kids are okay?"  She always picked the wrong time to worry about whether or not the kids were okay.

"Yes, they're fine," They made their way to the bed, kissing each other, when he tried to be gentle with Jackie that's when she'd press her body against his harder.

Hyde couldn't help that at this moment while Jackie was unbuckling his belt that he thought about Donna.  Not in the romantic way, he hasn't thought about Donna like that since he was a teenager.  The affair was a mistake and it was just like being with a comfortable friend.  He just thought he was almost fifty years old surprised that he has lived that long and didn't wind up in prison or a young grave.  Jackie loved him like no other.  It was a shame that they screwed up their first relationship and almost messed up on their second chance.  Donna and he were too strong willed and stubborn, a relationship with her never would have worked.  She liked to bicker with Forman and he always had to kiss her ass. Which Hyde would be damned that he would've done that!  Hyde knew Donna loved her Husband but as Jackie went down he knew he'd be stuck in a locked bathroom after returning home from a trip, as Donna would have had a convenient headache.  Hyde and Jackie were the perfect mismatch that somehow over the years fit perfectly together and he could never imagine being with anyone else.  Jackie was like no other.  As he let his mind go he thought she was the best intoxicant.

"Hannah," Hunter sailed passed her on the way to the kitchen, "Is it so difficult for you to put the oven ON?"

She threw her Teen Vogue on the sofa and ran after him, "Mommy didn't say to.  By the way where are Mommy and Daddy?"

He rolled his eyes, "A-She put dinner in the oven before Dad and Tiffany came home and B-If you don't realize why they're gone, then you are just a kid."

She pouted in a Jackie-esque way with a stomp and her hands on her hips.

"You're nine years old, too!"

"Dad set up an Aero bed in the stables—DUH! Hannah."

"Oh—OH—EWW."

"Well, no one wants to think about their parents doing IT."

"You got that right."  Tiffany came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

She opened the drawer to take out the napkin rings.  She supposed she could set the table, no one told her she had to, she just liked doing it.

 "We don't use those anymore!"  Hannah said

"Well, I'm setting the table and I'm putting them out."

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!"  Hunter replied going back to the sanctuary of his room and his drawings.

       "Was I good?"  Jackie asked rather nervously with her head on his chest.  

"You never have to ask, doll."  He kissed her head

She smiled; he hasn't called her that in ages.  

"I wonder what the kids are doing---?"

"Hannah and Tiffany are probably fighting and Hunter probably is hiding in his room."    Hyde reached for his shorts.

"I wish they'd get along.  I don't like it."

"I don't like it, either, but I don't see it happening, Jackie---"

"What are you doing?"  

"All this time and you never knew this secret drawer was here?"

"Stables are dirty, Steven!"  

"And what you just did wasn't?"  He smiled.

     Supper Fog

      "Where's Mommy?"  Hannah asked when her Father reappeared

"She'll be back shortly. You kids put the dinner on?"

"Well, Mommy made it, but all we did was put the oven on."

"WE?"  Hunter coughed

"Hunter put the oven on."

"Is dinner ready?  I'm starving!"  A giggling Jackie came swirling in the room.

'Uh oh' Tiffany thought, they WERE such hypocrites, but she didn't want to spend a lifetime being mad at them.  It would be fun seeing Hannah's reaction.  

She was so stupid and sheltered it was difficult to believe her and Hunter were twins. He was always five going on forty and wise beyond his little years.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetie."

Tiffany watched Hyde sit down at his place at the table, "Nice job, Tiffany."  He didn't complain about the napkin rings!  But then again she didn't think he would be complaining about much of anything right now.   Unless he thought the napkin rings were part of a great conspiracy to get people to buy "useless junk" that they don't need that would only wind up in an overblown estate sale.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Mommy, don't take all the potatoes!"  Hannah said

"Did you ever wonder where potatoes come from?"  

'Mom's high!'  Hunter thought

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

Jackie giggled, "I'm f-i-n-e—that's how you spell it, right, Steven?"

'Sh**, I think I made a terrible mistake!'

"Yes, Jackie," He could always hold his own, not that he couldn't eat two plates or more full of food, himself.

He could just picture Forman the responsible Dad of Point Place, WI having a fit if he saw this spectacle!  

Hunter smirked.  "Are you sure you guys don't want my plate?"  

"Well, son, if you aren't going to eat it---"

"Jackie, he's joking!"  Hyde said.  It's not like riding a bicycle for some.

"Not funny, Hunter.  You know what's funny?  Isn't this piece of lettuce shaped like a crown?"  Jackie held it up and giggled. "How come you don't like to wear tiara's, Tiffany?"

"What's wrong with Mommy?"  Hannah asked

"Mommy's dazed and confused."  Tiffany replied wryly.  Part of it was hilarious to her, because her sister was incredibly dense.

"Tiffany—" Hyde started to say

"What?"

Hunter gave his Mother his plate he didn't need to eat.  

"You're such a good son."  Jackie said, devouring the food.

Hyde ignored his own hunger pains and rants long enough to take twenty dollars out of his pocket.

"Why don't you guys call for a pizza?"

Hannah jumped up and scooped up the money, "Thanks, Daddy!"

"You mean you aren't going to explain it to her?"  asked Tiffany when Hannah left the room to use the living room phone.  Hunter went to his room, as the pizza wouldn't be delivered for another forty-five minutes.

"Tiffany, when you become a parent you can do things your way, okay?"  Hyde said not wanting to ruin the progress they made.

"Whatever.  She's YOUR kid not mine.   Can I have some money to place my own food order?"

"After this twenty the Hyde savings and loan office will be closed until the next business day."

"Thanks.  Here, Mother—you can have my plate, too."

"What good children we have, Steven.  How come you don't like tiara's?"

"Because, I'm not a princess, Mother.  I'll talk to you later when you come down."

Tiffany left the room. Parents should NOT get high, they're parents for God's sake!  

     Later

"Goodnight," Hyde covered up Jackie with a blanket and kissed her on the cheek at nine thirty.  "My sweet, Jackie."

She was upset that she felt f-i-n-e in front of the kids, but Hyde assured her that it would be all right and they would talk to them, and that included the know-it-all Tiffany tomorrow morning at breakfast.  Hyde took off his shirt, as he needed to put a fresh one on, he had every intention of sleeping in just a t-shirt and shorts.  He opened up his dresser and took out Rolling Stones shirt, when they were a good band and didn't sell out, and he was about to close the drawer when he heard a crinkling sound.  He had the dimmer light on as to not disturb his Wife.  He grabbed the envelope and went in the master bathroom, turning on the light

after he closed the door.   The envelope was pastel blue and was blank; he pulled out the white card with the morning glories on it.  The inside was blank except for a handwritten verse in black ink.

**I had a wonderful trip.  I'm sorry for everything I put you through; you're my Daddy, and I Love You.  Tiffany**

It did Steven Hyde's heart a world of good.


	14. When A Horse Can't Walk Don't They Just ...

Chapter 14

When A Horse Can't Walk Don't They Just Shoot It?

       Eric walked down the ramp into Megan's vast basement bedroom.  She should've been up by now to get ready for school.  Today was one of those runaround like a chicken with its head cut off Monday's, Donna had to drop off an article that she was surprised that the local newspaper was going to print and because Eric's business partner was sick he had to do go outside of the house

and meet with a prospective client over breakfast and another two for lunch.  His heart sank when he heard her tears and went over to her bed.

"Lollipop, what's wrong?"  he sat down on the bed

"Da-ddy."  

He hugged her.  "What's the matter, sweetie?"

She sniffed, "Nothing."

"If it has you in tears it is not nothing," He wiped her tears away, "You can talk to me."

"Hannah wants to have a roller skating party—she asked me if I minded and I said no.  But I lied—I do mind.  Tiffany slapped her upside the head because they want to take Hunter to the Crayola place—Daddy—I wish I could WALK and RUN like the other kids."

Eric hugged her, wishing he could snap his fingers or twitch his nose and she'd be able to soar through the air as well as walk and run like everyone else.  He helped put her glasses on.

"I know.  We all want that for you.  What kind of party did YOU want?"

"I don't know, I didn't think about that."

He kissed her nose, "Don't you worry, lollipop.  Your Mother and I would love nothing more than to see you walk.  But you know what the doctor's said---"

"I know.  I just cry about it sometimes.  I feel better now."

"ERIC, is Megan up?"  Donna called up from above

"Yes."

"Don't tell Mommy I was crying she'll give me that talk about being independent."

He put his index finger to his lips, "Our secret.  You get dressed and we'll get your breakfast ready."

"Thanks, Daddy.  Can I have another hug?"

"You never have to ask, Megan, you're the sweetest best daughter ever."

He wanted her to have all the happiness in the world.  Why should she be denied that?

12:45PM

          Jackie had come home to have lunch and other things with her Husband.  Hyde buttoned up his shirt when the telephone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hyde, it's me, Eric."

"What do you want, Forman?"

Eric could hear Jackie giggle in the background did they just finish having lunchtime sex?  Him and Donna haven't had lunchtime sex in an eternity. Lucky b*******!

"Have you and Jackie decided what you are going to do for the twins birthday?  Donna and I were talking while Megan was getting dressed that we should combine a party for all the kids."   

Eric didn't know if he should mention Hannah's roller skating idea or not.  He figured he better not. 

"That sounds like a good idea.  Here's Jackie, she's the party planner."

Hyde handed the receiver to his Wife who looked very appealing in just his t-shirt.

"Ooh—a party—Who? What? Hi, Eric."

"I was thinking we could combine a birthday party for all the kids."

"I like that!  I know Hannah wants a skating party, but that's not fair to Megan, and we did want to take Hunter to the Crayola Works, but that can always be a separate trip.  Leave it to me and Donna—is she there?"

"I'm not home, I'm on my cell.  Donna should be home by now.  I have to go now.  Talk to you guys later."

"Bye, Eric."

Jackie hung up and dialed Eric and Donna's home phone number as she watched Hyde zip up his jeans.  He just kept getting better and better with age as she was the one that had to spend hours in the bathroom to keep herself looking youthful and he did nothing and still looked fantastic.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Donna, it's me, Ja-ck-ie!"  She said exuberantly as Hyde gave her a smile.  

"What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with Eric about the all the kids birthdays."

"Where did you want to have the party—at your house or ours?"  Donna asked

"I don't know, we'll have to discuss those details later.  I'll email you in a bit.  Goodbye, Donna."

She quickly hung up on her.  

"Jackie---"

"Steven, who told you to get dressed," she jumped on his back, "You forget I own my salon, I can take a three hour lunch if I so desire."

"I think I desire putting you in a tub of bubbles."

"Only if you get in the tub with me. ---but---"

"Don't worry about the kids, Jackie, they won't be home for a VERY LONG time."

She kissed his neck as he carried her to the bathroom.  Her touch very satisfying.  He'd be lost without her.  

 Next Day

        Donna and Jackie decided to rent a ballroom at the Hyatt Regency O'Hare in Rosemont, Illinois rather than the kids feel cheated that they weren't going anywhere different for their birthday.  Megan could travel without getting too tired and there was an indoor swimming pool if Hannah wanted to do something athletic.  Hunter didn't know about the Crayola Works trip and Hyde was going to surprise him with a Father and son gathering next month, as he would probably enjoy the trip better if it wasn't an all out family outing it was an extra part of his birthday present.  Jackie sent the last of the email detailing the party plans to Donna's email box.  

"You should've opened up a party planning business and not a salon."  Hyde said, holding a bottle of soda.

"No, I do this for fun—and only for the people I care about, Steven.  Did you order the presents?"

"Yes, this morning."   He hoped they didn't spend too much on the kids; he didn't want them to be overly spoiled.

The party was going to be between Megan's and Hannah/Hunter's actual birth dates in six days.  The only thing that the kids knew was that they were traveling to their party.  Tiffany was even kept out of the loop because Jackie and Hyde were afraid if she and Hannah got into a fight that she would blurt everything out of spite.

"I hope Megan likes her gifts.  Donna told me she's feeling down lately."

"The poor girl."  Hyde replied matter-of-factly as he looked out the window.

She didn't deserve her handicaps.

         Tiffany sulked as she was stretched out on a white plastic pool chair having to watch Hannah the moron splash around in the indoor pool.  Hunter wanted to stay in his room and draw.  She knew the only reason she had to watch Hannah

was probably because they were going to go at it again.  Jesus.  Couldn't they ever stop?  It was gross!  

"You have five more minutes!"  She shouted to her, they were the only ones in the pool area.

"Who says?"  
  


"I do.  And Megan's coming soon.  So if you want to see her, I suggest you stop giving me lip and get out of the pool."

"I'm telling Mommy and Daddy."

"You always run to them.  You are so lame."   

How could she be such a moron and her twin be much more smarter and pulled together?

"Am not!"  She got out of the pool and ran to her dripping wet.

"Get a towel.  And if you splash me again, you'll be sorry."

"Ooh—What are you going to do?"  

"Wouldn't you like to know?  Now take all your cr** with you, because I am NOT your slave."  Tiffany ordered.  She couldn't stand Hannah.  

She put on her flip-flops and of course had to make loud noises with them on the tiled floor just to annoy the Hell out of her sister.

Tiffany felt embarrassed in a simple black tank suit and shorts when she saw Eric—Donna and Megan in the lobby.

"Megan!"  Hannah ran to her and gave her a wet hug

"Hi, Hannah."

"Can she come up to our room, Donna?  We're in 312."

  
"No, we're in 313."  Tiffany corrected

"Sure."   They were all going to have lunch together in the hotel restaurant in an hour.

"Hey, you got a new wheelchair."  Hannah calmed down enough to finally notice.

"Yeah," She knew it cost a lot of money and she loved her parents for making sure she was taken care of  "But it's still a wheelchair."  

Despite her best attempt to whisper the words--Donna and Eric both heard her remark.

10 Going on Forty

     Hunter was bored.  He hit an artist's block.  Writers weren't the only ones to have them.   Tiffany was off to explore provided she didn't leave the hotel, to which she remarked that maybe she should start wearing a prison ankle bracelet, Jackie dragged Donna to the gift shop, Hannah and Megan were playing, and Eric brought his laptop to watch a Star Wars auction on Ebay.  Hyde was getting dressed after taking a shower when he saw his son in his hotel closet.  

"Looking for something?"  

"No, Dad, I'm bored—although, can I have that white and blue shirt?"

"You can't fit in it yet."  Nothing could make Hyde happier then his son having an eye for the vintage.

"Mom wants you to buy new clothes all the time.  But I'm glad you kept your stuff.  No one else has clothes like this."   

He picked up his Father's watch, almost trying it on, but putting it back on the dresser at the last minute.

"Hunter, it's always good to march to your own drum, I'm glad you see that.  I wish your sister would."   

Hunter knew he meant Hannah.  

"How long have you had those boots, Dad?"

"Before you were born, son.  They're just getting comfortable but all your Mom sees are "Old Boots"."

"But she looks nice in new clothes."  He observed

"Yes," Hyde smiled, "Your Mother is a beautiful woman."

"When is lunch? I'm starving!"

"As soon as I finish getting dressed," Hyde was about to put his watch on but instead decided to give it to his son.  "Here, I want you to have this."

"Dad, you can't not wear your watch!"

"You want a shirt you can't fit into yet, but you have trouble accepting the watch?"

"Yeah, it's like a part of you, Dad.  Thanks, though."

Hyde had a pretty good idea as to why Hunter couldn't accept his watch, and it was a subject he was sure his son didn't want to talk about either.  His boy was intelligent, sensitive, and witty.  Hyde figured that's what he would have been like as a kid if he didn't have from-the wrong-side-of-the-tracks parents.  

"Let's go."  Hyde said

"Did you remember the room card key?"  
  
Hyde laughed, "Yes, son.  I didn't forget it this time."  

He closed the door behind them and they went to meet everyone in the hotel restaurant. 

"Eric!  Say you are not bidding on a life size statue of Darth Vader!"  Donna slapped him with the menu.

"How did you know about the auction?"

"Mommy knows everything, Daddy."

"Yeah, why else would you bring a laptop?  We're only staying one night!"

"Business.  My clients are my top priority."

"You're such a liar, Forman, slap him again, Donna!  That's five dollars you owe me!"

"For what, Hyde?"

"For mentioning Star Wars in my presence."

"Donna, my lovely, brought it up!"

"Mommy, can I have peanut butter and jelly?"  asked Hannah

"Don't you want something else?"  Jackie asked her

"No, peanut butter and jelly."

Tiffany drank her soda quietly.  She wanted to blend in with the wall.

"I want pizza."  Hunter said

"That's all you eat when we go out."  Hannah replied

"That's what I'm hungry for."

"I just want ice cream."  Megan said

"Since when do we have dessert before the meal?"  Donna asked

Megan sighed, "Then I'll have a grilled cheese first."  Thinking her Father would have let her have "just the ice cream".

The waitress wasn't happy to have to deal with this big loud group of people and that was the adults not the children she was thinking of.  Who were these people? She bet they would all under tip especially the Husbands of the group.

"What did you get me for my present?"  Hannah asked her parents.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."  Jackie said as Hyde had a flash that they'd be having the same type of problems that they had with Tiffany if they weren't careful.

"I don't want my grilled cheese anymore.  Can I go upstairs to take a nap?"  Megan asked

"Sure, lollipop.  I'll take you upstairs.  Donna tell the waitress to wrap up her sandwich, she can eat it later."  Eric said

  
Megan didn't say anything, but she wished they'd have let her go up to the room by herself.

They Shoot Horses (Don't They)

      Megan still wasn't feeling like herself and when her parents thought she was still sleeping and they were elsewhere in the hotel with Jackie and Hyde she put herself in her wheelchair, took one of the room key cards off the dresser, her Father always got extras, and went for a seated walk.   There had to be a private place in this hotel where she could just relax and think about things.  She was probably the only ten year old (well almost ten) on the planet who didn't want a birthday party.  There was a quiet spot off to the left side of the elevators, a little private nook, but she couldn't get her chair through the space.  Another limitation.  

"Megan?"

"Hi, Hunter—what are you doing here?"

"Hiding.  Hannah has MTV on and is driving me crazy, so I took my sketchpad and pencil to find a quiet place to draw."  

He wasn't very talkative, but for some reason there was a natural rhythm with talking to Megan.  

"Can I see?"

He jumped up from the block, "Sure.  It's just some doodles."

His doodles were better than other people's real drawings.  He drew a shopping bag, the fancy kind with handles, and put a cursive "J" where the name of the store should go.  He titled it, "Mom".  It wasn't finished yet because he was going to draw her bracelet laden, Gucci watched, arm holding the bag.  

"Very nice."

"So, why are you are looking for a place to hide?"

"Just feeling down on myself that I can't walk and my Mom and Dad act like it's OKAY.  When a horse can't walk, don't they just shoot it?"  She asked, not thinking he'd reply to it.

He sometimes wondered how life was for her but he didn't have the courage to ask.  It must have been a terrible feeling watching him and his sister walk and run.  And she wanted a roller skating party!  Sometimes, Hannah did not use her head at all. 

"You're probably sick of hearing everybody say that they're sorry that you can't walk.  I know I would be."

"Yeah, I am—I'd wish I could wake up tomorrow and be able to walk as if I always could.  I'm probably boring you, Hunter."

"No, you're not.  If I could grant that wish for you I would."

She smiled.  "Thanks.  I think I am the only one who doesn't want that birthday party tomorrow."

"Think again, Megan.  I hate parties.  Although, I think I got some awesome paint brushes that I've asked for."

"Do you want to know what Mommy and Daddy got you?"

"Sure.  I'll pretend to be surprised."

"A 100 count fancy colored pencil set.  They're retractable—" She watched his eyes light up, "You refill them, they got your name put on them."

"I've seen those.  Do you want to know what Mom and Dad got you?"

"Okay.  I'll pretend to be surprised, too."

"Mom thinks jewelry picks everyone up, so they got you a silver bracelet with a heart charm that has your initial on it.  But Dad wanted you to have something fun.  So he threw in a puzzle—but it's not an ordinary puzzle, they printed a picture of you and Hannah off the computer and got that made into the puzzle."

"I can't wait for the party now.  What time is it?"  She didn't have a watch on

"Time to get back to our rooms."  Hunter replied, looking at his watch.

"I still wish I could have the use of my legs, but talking to you Hunter, I feel better.  Thanks."  Her vision and hearing problems she could deal with it was being in the wheelchair and not being able to use her legs that caused her the most grief. 

"You're welcome.  I know you can do it yourself, but do you mind if I push you?"  He put his sketchpad and pencil in her pouch on the back of her wheelchair.

"It's okay."   

He was always her friend, but their friendship seemed to have moved to the next, deeper level on that day.   It was the first time that someone else really understood her handicaps and most importantly for a brief moment or two made her forget she even had such limitations.  It was the day Megan Forman and Hunter Hyde clicked.  


	15. Reflections in the Puddle of Grief

**Chapter 15**

**Reflections in the Puddle of Grief**

Jackie noticed something wasn't quite right with Steven after the twins and Megan's birthday party. He tried to

edge out of the private area of the hotel restaurant, but she had 3 kids (well, Hunter not so much) vying for her

attention as well as Megan, plus Donna and Eric that her husband thought he was being most sneaky. She

made sure Hunter and Hannah were in their beds and she gave Tiffany permission to buy something from the

hotel gift shop. She didn't know what she was going to find on the other side of their hotel room door, but she

came in through the side door that joined the twins rooms to theirs. Tiffany's room was separate 2 doors down.

Steven was at least in their bed with the covers over his whole body. She kicked off her heels and walked over

to her husband. She put her soft hand through the covers and on his forehead, no fever. But he was sleeping.

She decided to do a quick wash and moisturize facial routine and slip into one of her husband's old t-shirts.

Jackie put her hair up in a ponytail with an elastic band. That was when Hyde put the covers back over his head.

Once she got in this bed, she was going to realize that he wasn't really sleeping. He heard Jackie check in on

Tiffany.

"I'm your Mother, I'm always going to worry…You can order something from room service, I'd rather you eat your

snack in bed than be downstairs by yourself….yes, I know. Always will love you even if you have to huff and

puff. Goodnight."

She put her cell phone on vibrate and placed it by the clock on the end table, before she joined her husband in

bed.

"Steven," she whispered trying to find a spot to snuggle in, but his back was towards her, so she couldn't rest

her head in on his chest like she always did, "Are you sick?"

He was going to have to say something so that she would stop talking.

"Jackie," he kept his eyes closed as turned his body around, "I'm just tired. Goodnight."

She kissed him on the lips, "Goodnight."

"Are the kids in bed?" He had to ask about the kids.

"Hunter is drawing in bed, Hannah is zonked right out…. and Tiffany better be in her room right now…she was

downstairs buying something from the gift shop….."

Tiffany was improving as she didn't hate the ground that neither he or Jackie walked on, but she still sometimes

suffered from annoying-teen-with-attitude-syndrome.

"Do you want me to check on Tiffany?"

All of a sudden being in this bed with his wife seemed very claustrophobic.

"No, she'll be fine."

He got up and made it to the safety of the bathroom.

Damn. Jackie thought. She grabbed his pillow to fluff it back up and that's when she noticed something fall out

of the pillowcase and onto the floor.

Then all of a sudden she realized what the matter was and then she felt dense over the knowledge that she

gained not too long ago. The awareness that almost caused the first seedlings of divorce talk that wasn't

forgotten, but yet at the same time didn't need to be mentioned.

Jackie got up; she was cold from the air conditioner. She softly knocked.

"Come in," Hyde cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, "Jackie." He sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"you must think I'm stupid." She stayed with her back against the door.

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Steven you already had 1 heart attack already…why can't you just tell me that you were missing your son?"

Seeing Hannah and Hunter grow up and have nice birthday parties with friends and family around them and all

of that recent talk with Jackie snooping in Hyde's secret box, learning about Ethan James, and everything that

happened after it just had it all come to the surface.

"Jackie, I know you mean well, doll, but what good does talking do? My boy is dead and your words, no matter

how kind they are, they will be don't change those facts…"

Jackie held his hands; they were as cold as ice cubes.

"I do believe he's in Heaven."

Hyde shrugged he really didn't want to have this conversation. Jackie needed to talk, and he didn't see the

need. Wasn't everything a fucking given like Red Forman once said?

"What kind of God, do you really want to go there? What kind of God has a six MONTH old baby get cancer and

die?"

"Steven, I can't imagine the pain of what you're going through. I thank God for our 3 wonderful children

everyday. But, I know that little son of yours would want you to be happy."

Spoken like the good girl who used to go to church with her hypocritical unethical Father and her slutty Mother

who could never turn down a good time parents.

"Can I have some space, please?"

Jackie understood where this was coming from; the Jackie of years gone by would have demanded that she be

glued to his hip 24/7. She knew her husband would be all right if she let him process things in his own way.

"Of course." She kissed his cheek, "I love you, Steven."

"I love you too, Jackie."

* * *

The first order of business was the knock on the door and the quick "whatdoyouwant?" tone. He had to remind

himself of what was written in the greeting card that was put in his dresser not long ago.

_I had a wonderful trip. I'm sorry for everything I put you through; you're my Daddy, and I Love You. Tiffany._

"Dad, you don't need to check up on me…I'm FINE!" She said with Jackie's adolescent face through the locked

door.

"Tiffany, open the door."

"Uh," She sighed in a heavy pout, "Fine…"

Hyde didn't know what he was going to do with her. Underneath it all she was a good kid trying too fast to be

all grown-up.

Jackie taught him a valuable lesson on what the concept of unconditional love really meant, she should never

have been allowed to stay with Forman and Donna. She should've been at home with her parents as they

solved their problems together.

"What did you buy in the gift shop?"

"Just a paperweight! God!" She pointed to the main dresser where he saw the model of the Chicago Theater

next to her hairbrush.

"Tiffany don't take that tone. We might stay an extra day because I know your Mother is going to want to go

shopping tomorrow…."

"And you came in this room to tell me? I'm not little like the twins!"

"Someday you'll understand. Good night, Tiffany."

Whoever the man was that wound up with his daughter he was going to deserve a medal for putting up with

someone who was almost even more (if there ever was such a thing) high-maintenance than his wife.

Hyde gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He loved her and her attitude not that he would tolerate it. Some

day she would be a fully-grown woman – tonight was not that time. What was her hurry?

"Night, Dad…and I don't want to be woken up until noon."

Hyde made a mental note to make sure she was the _FIRST _one to out of bed at eight, better make it nine in the

morning so they could ALL eat breakfast together as a family.

**

* * *

**

Hyde pushed away a soft brown curl so he could see Hannah's sleeping face. She was still young enough to

want to play rough and had no interest in boys or causing any more gray hairs than necessary on his head. His

features were so much prettier on her face than his. He kissed her on the cheek and covered her with the stiff

hotel room blanket.

"Happy Birthday, Baby girl…" For one last night he'd call her that.

* * *

Hyde took the sketchpad and about 10 color drawing pencils and placed them on the end table. He was good

with the first two, but seeing his living son breathing in and out, was enough to make a lump form in his throat.

"Happy Birthday, Son…." Hyde fixed his blankets and gave him a kiss on the cheek and in his sleeping state he

couldn't try to pull away. For one night he wanted to forget that his twins were a decade old.

This is what Edna lacked that Kitty and Red made sure he had drilled into his head an appreciation for his family.

He was almost tempted to go up to the next floor and check on the girl he loved like his own, Megan. But he

didn't want his head bitten off by Donna who was not growing old gracefully. Eric wanted to baby his "Lollipop"

and Donna wanted her to be a fully independent individual who never asked for any assistance at all. Both

were wrong. Hyde closed the door and went back to where his journey started in bed next to his wife.

"How are the kid's?"

"Wonderful," he said without sarcasm or pessimism in his voice, "Tiffany's up thinking she's 30, biting my head

off, and the twins are asleep. Better set the alarm the clock, Jackie, because we're all going to breakfast

tomorrow at 9."

Jackie snuggled into her husband's chest as she saw him take the photo of Ethan that she placed by his

glasses and put it in his palm.

"I love you, Steven…"

"I love you too, Jackie."

That's all that needed to be said. Five minutes later, he heard the below a giggle pleading voice from his wife,

"Can we make it 9:30?"

"Anything for you, dollie."

**Author's Note: Since we can't edit within a story like on a message board can everyone pretend that the **

**story **_**Donna at 39**_** is more like **_**Donna at 30? **_**Thanks. **


	16. Soft Nights & Loud Mornings

**Chapter 16**

**Soft Nights & Loud Mornings**

Jackie Hyde lived for moments like this. When it was 11:30 p.m. and the youngest kids were sleeping while their

eldest daughter kept to her computer in her room and with her stash of snacks so she wouldn't be seen until

tomorrow at the breakfast table as her usual groggy and grumpy self. They had a no-cell phone; landline phone

for that matter, and the Internet rule after 10:00 p.m. unless it was an emergency was in effect. Jackie figured

the women who worked in the salon with her should know the ropes by now and there was nothing Earth

shattering that couldn't wait until the next business day. And even Mr. Record Producer, Steven Hyde did not

need to talk to anyone for the same reasons. Jackie was looking forward to another summer, but this year

marked some bittersweet transitions, Tiffany was going to graduate from high school soon, enter college, and

claim the old apartment in New York as soon as her trust from Brad kicked in on her 18th birthday.

Thankfully she gave up the insanity of wanting to drop 'Hyde' as her last name and go back to 'Worthington'.

Their little twins were going to be teenagers in a few years and before that right around the corner - the tween

stage. Jackie liked listening to Hyde's acoustic guitar playing she would pretend to be interested in paying bills

on the computer, but sometimes she would just watch her husband sitting in his black leather chair and play

soft chords to prepare the house and the people in it for their nightly slumber. Jackie closed her laptop. It was

purple, pink, and Hyde and Hunter found these vintage unicorn stickers from the 1980's that she was able to

decorate it with. Now, she went to the snail mail. Did Steven just hit a chord from ABBA? She smirked playfully

and went through the stack of mails. Bills that she didn't pay online, a postcard of the Hyatt Regency Hotel in

Rosemont, IL…a mother couldn't help, but to look:

_Dear Hunter,_

_Thank you for the talk._

_From Megan L. Forman, Point Place, Wisconsin_

Jackie wondered what that talk reference was about? She would put it in his room lest Tiffany and Hannah

tease him. There was a coupon booklet and an upscale clothing catalog but they didn't have her interest at the

moment. The big manila envelope with no return address, but the decals of anchors, ship wheels, and portholes

raised her curiosity antennae. She opened the envelope and read from the first high stock resume style paper

that greeted her by name.

_Dear Jackie, _

_Look in the guitar case._

_Love, S. _

What did Steven do? Ignoring what was in the rest of the mailer she ran over to Hyde's guitar case, as he didn't

stop playing. Inside were four rectangular shaped pieces of paper; she knew exactly what these were.

"Steven! Stop!" She stood in front of her husband.

"What's on your mind?"

He put his guitar down as he knew what was about to happen. She jumped on his lap.

"Do I have to tickle you? Because I will…."

"That might be fun. Do we have any whipped cream left?"

She good-naturedly hit him on the shoulder. "What brought this on?"

"No reason…"

"I think I know…and I think you are awesome…" Jackie kissed her husband on the lips.

"Is this going to lead into the bedroom?"

"It might…"

The Hyde family was going on a summer cruise!

* * *

Tiffany rested her head on the gray marble topped kitchen island. Her parents were certifiably insane. Most

couples wanted to go a cruise together. _By themselves_. Her parents wanted to bring her, her brother, and

stupid sister? And why did she even have to go…?

Hyde rolled up the newspaper and softly hit Tiffany in the head with it. "You're going, darlin'."

"But – but…" Then she thought of the plus side of wearing a bikini and flirting with sexy guys, with buff chests in

colorful swimming trunks, and they could fight over who would put tanning oil (screw the sunblock) over her

petite body. "Fine…"

"I think a cruise would be fun Daddy!" Hannah said eating cereal; it certainly was better than going to school.

"I hope I'm not going to be sea-sick." Hunter added a glass of drinking milk.

"This means a trip to New York City…" Jackie suggested

"For what?" Hyde had to ask over his morning coffee.

"Bathing suits….and other assorted cruising stuff."

"And you can't buy these locally?"

"Steven, don't be silly. It'll give me an excuse to take the day off…. and prepare for our trip…"

"When is this again?" Tiffany asked wanting to eat an orange and throw an apple at Hannah's head.

"After your school terms…the last weekend in June before the fourth of July…"

"Dad's cheap!"

Hyde put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You think that offends me…it doesn't. _I am frugal_."

"What does frugal mean?" Hannah asked

Tiffany rolled her eyes…didn't that stupid head know what a synonym even was? What did they teach Hannah

and Hunter in public school?

"It means Dad doesn't like to spend any money." Hunter answered while folding over his piece of buttered toast

with strawberry jam.

"Oh…why don't you like to spend any money, Daddy?"

Could someone just shut her up? Tiffany really wanted to take her piece of fruit, cup of tea, and pastry in her

own room. What was it about this family and it's tradition of eating together?

"Because it's all for you kids when I die."

"Steven, don't talk like that…" Jackie warned

"Dad…"

Here comes Hannah not being able to connect the dots.

"Sweetie, I'll be here for a very long time…. money is necessary, but it's not the end all or be all…TIFFANY." Hyde

sat next to his youngest daughter in the restaurant style wooden booth.

"What? Mother…."

"Your Father was trying to make a point that you don't need to be wealthy to be happy…. even if it is fun to go

shopping."

Jackie said seriously thinking about calling off work, after all her husband didn't have to go anywhere today.

Why not? They weren't Eric and Donna and in a loveless marriage.

Tiffany was tempted to say 'Screw you', but she didn't think that would fly at the breakfast table. "I can't wait to

get out of here…"

_And this was the new and improved Tiffany_, but she was still a child, even though she thought she was worldly

and an adult.

"Someday, you'll miss all this…" Jackie and Hyde both said in unison.

"How utterly perfect you two are…it grosses me out. I'm getting ready for school…."

"I have to keep reminding myself this is just a phase…. Hannah, Hunter, you two need to get ready as well….

the bus will be here in a half hour…."

"Okay, Mom." Hunter said, Megan was nice sending him a postcard, but he didn't get why she did. Maybe Eric or

Donna made her do it like his mother did when she made the kids write thank you notes in appreciation for their

holiday presents.

"Daddy, you need to move over…" Hannah elbowed him

These kids actually wanted to go to school. That had to be Burkhart gene.

Hyde kissed the top of her curly head and watched his two youngest leave the kitchen.

He looked at his watch, "In an hour they should all be gone…."

"Steven, I have to drive Tiffany to town…. so she can get on her bus…." Jackie wondered if the private school in

upstate New York was really worth it in the long run? Tiffany hated the ground her little sister walked on,

improved her feelings about her parents, but she still had that award winning attitude that only a Mom and Dad

could love, and all she wanted to do was get that exact apartment back in New York City. She missed her sweet

little mini-me baby girl. "But…you could go the bakery and buy me something sweet to nibble on…"

Hyde held her hands and didn't look for any incoming children. "I don't need to buy you anything just so you'd

have something sweet to nibble on…" He kissed them.

"But if you buy me a strawberry danish…. I might just pretend it's your birthday the next time we find ourselves

in bed…."

"UGH…get a room!" Tiffany made her sour face looking authoritative in her navy blue and plaid uniform and her

brown penny loafers. Instead of pennies Eric her '_Star Wars _pal' gave her two faux copper character coins, of

R2-D2 and C3-PO respectively, that she used instead.

"Tiffany, when it's your name on the bills you can do whatever you like…Jackie, I'll drive Ms. Grumpy to the bus

stop and buy you your strawberry danish…"

She got up and kissed her husband on the lips. "Thank you, Steven…."

"Daddy…." Hannah came in with two silk powder blue hair ribbons, "You have to fix my hair…"

_Nothing could fix that unruly mop_…but Tiffany didn't say it out loud.

Jackie took a picture on her cell phone as Hunter threw his backpack on the floor. He couldn't wait for school to

be over, the only thing he enjoyed was art class and even that wasn't really necessary.

"Okay, children…I love all of you…but it's time for you to get out of the house for a few hours so that your

Mother could have a nice, well-deserved, hot, bubble bath…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow as if to say stop tempting me woman!

Jackie kissed Tiffany who wanted to evaporate, Hunter who wanted to run away and draw some scenic

landscape in private, while it was _only Hannah _who loved the hugs and kisses from both her parents.

"You're so lame…" Tiffany said

"You get in the car…try to remember, a little positive attitude can go a very long way…." Hyde said realizing

when he was a teen with the exception of Mrs. Forman; he was quite the rude, sardonic, son of a Bitch. But

what fun was in being a parent if you couldn't share the knowledge and maybe, in some areas, that you really

did know better than them?

"Thank you…" Jackie mouthed to her husband as she directed all of their children out the door.

Hyde kissed his wife…."I won't begrudge you an alone time bubble bath, but save the shower for me…." he

whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Steven…"

"Love you too, Jackie…"

The Hyde family was going on a cruise…and to Jackie it would be a successful family vacation if Tiffany didn't try

to throw her younger sister overboard.

Jackie saw the caller ID flash _Pinciotti, Donna_ and she shook her head 'no way'...she'd call back later on to make

sure Megan was all right, but right now, only one thing mattered, and that was to sit in a hot, steamy bath filled

with strawberry scented bubbles as she waited for her husband to return for an morning and maybe a whole

afternoon of lovemaking.

**Author's Note: We'll visit the Forman family next. **


	17. Alone

**Chapter 17**

**Alone **

Megan Forman played with the heart charm on her new silver bracelet from Jackie and Hyde. She didn't even

open the custom made her and Hannah picture puzzle. It was a Friday night and her school term was wrapping

up before summer vacation. She got an email (from the half hour that she was allowed to spend on her email

last night) from Hannah that said they were going on a cruise in June. Hannah wondered if Megan could come,

she figured she would ask Jackie and Hyde first and then they could work on Eric (which wouldn't be a problem)

and Sgt. Donna who wanted her daughter to be a mix of fully independent and partly solitary. Megan was never

on a boat before; it was something that was "dangerous" for her like swimming pools, rocky roads, and life. She

didn't have any homework although the elementary schools were starting to take a leaf from the higher grades

tree and there was a small reading list during summer break. Megan didn't want to waste her summer vacation

reading assigned books and yet was made uncomfortable when a letter went out to her parents stating that

she could do an alternative assignment if need be.

_She didn't need to do an alternative assignment_; she could read like the rest of her class. It really made the 10-

year-old-girl angry. She was only in a wheelchair, her mind worked just fine, thank you very much. Megan did her

research and hated how politically correct some groups made the disabled out to be until their identity was lost.

When she was told by some counselor that she had special-needs she wanted to run the overweight balding

man over, that could mean anything from a child with slight dyslexia to someone with severely diagnosed mental

retardation who needed 24/7 round the clock care. Megan could do things and the more she thought about the

cruise the more she wanted to go. Donna would never say yes and she didn't want her Daddy to have a fight

with her Mother over it.

_She wished she had someone to talk to._ Sometimes Megan felt so alone in this world Hannah was a nice friend and

all but she didn't understand, her brief friendship with Peggy Sue from Madison was gone before it even started,

and her most wanted wish could never be realized. She wanted a big brother.

_Someone who could protect her and yet would let her be. _

He'd be handsome, strong, her own superhero, who would make her forget all about her limitations and would

defend her against Sgt. Donna or any other ignorant types. But that dream would never come true. She decided

to go up the ramp and see what her father was up to. Sometimes, Megan felt that her father was her only friend

in this universe, that she had no one else, but Eric Forman to love and guide her. She couldn't bother the well-

meaning Jackie and Hyde, they were her parents friends, not hers. Tiffany was older and in her own little

teenage world, Hunter was a nice friend – but she didn't want to ruin their new friendship or be a bother to him,

and Hannah just didn't get it. The kids in school, most of them were nice, some were condescending like some of

the faculty were, and some were complete idiots who thought she was 100% deaf and blind just because she

wore a hearing aid and strong prescription glasses, she knew those stares and catty remarks were all about

her.

She was the only one with the misnomer of special needs in her class. Megan Forman was all alone.

* * *

Eric Forman was trying to lay down on the living room sofa, he was shaking despite being covered with a thin

blanket. He clutched at the pillow and when he heard that sweet little voice of his Lollipop he just wanted to put

knife through his heart.

How could he do this? He took a deep breath, but it was hardly cleansing as he turned over to face her. The only

thing he did right was get sober in the first place was recommended as a candidate for the Greater St. Louis

Bridge Program. _If only…_

"Daddy, are you sick?" He got closer so she could feel his forehead.

"No, Lollipop. I'm just cold…." What a way to lie to your own precious child. Fucking Dillhole.

"I can get you another blanket…." Megan said rolling towards the one over the recliner.

"Thank you, Sweetie." He almost couldn't look into her beautiful blue eyes.

Megan didn't want to ask, it was always enjoyable when it was just her and father, but she felt that she had to.

"Where's Mommy?" Megan spread out a big comforting pea-soup color green blanket over her father as best as

she could.

"Out on errands…"

"Do you need any juice?"

Eric felt like such a failure in front of the person he most wanted to be a success with.

"No, Lollipop. I'm just going to lie down and take a nap…" He got up, his whole body felt like shit, and gave his

daughter a big squeeze and kiss on the cheek. This was the person he loved most in this world. "I love you…"

"Love you too, Daddy…I'll be quiet in my room…"

His heart felt like it could literally break in half. When Megan left the room Eric let the tears flow out of his eyes.

He had the best daughter ever and he felt that he was the worst father ever.

* * *

** 12 AM**

Megan always slept with her hearing aid in because she hated being surprised. They were fighting. _Again. _With

no big brother around to protect her she had to reach for her glasses, another object that belonged to her that

she hated, get out of her bed, into her chair, and try to investigate without her parents knowing that she was

there.

* * *

"Eric! I should kick your ass to the MOON!" Donna said with her hands on her hips as they stood in the kitchen.

"Would you please keep your voice down…and how about a little empathy here?"

"You don't deserve empathy…. and if you really cared about Megan…. this would not be happening…this is an

effect caused by your poor choices."

"Donna…don't you dare say that I don't love my daughter! I didn't do any drugs…why are you acting that I

shoved a kilo of coke up my nose?"

"You have to THINK about your ACTIONS, Eric. I'm going upstairs…DON'T follow me up there…."

Eric heavily sighed and sat at the kitchen table and remembered happier times with his Mom preparing hot

breakfasts for him, Hyde, and his father…and yeah, his slutty sister, Laurie on occasion. When he took Megan's

baby picture out of his wallet, he couldn't cope anymore, Eric put his hands over his face and cried. _He'd never_

_hurt his little girl…never…never…ever…._he resisted the urge to run outside the door, hop into his sensible car, to

the bad part of town, and do things he never should have started in the first place. But yet, he never would have

been Megan's father if never touched the stuff, which was one irony that was not lost Eric.

* * *

When Megan got to the bottom of the ramp and near her bed, she took off her tear stained glasses and threw

them on her end table. Why did Mommy yell at Daddy when he only needed love? A big brother, if only he had

existed, would have told her Mom to 'f' –fuck right off. Did Dad want to do drugs again? Megan got out of her

chair and plowed right into her pillow face first, it was where she could hide and muff the sound of her tears as

she prayed to a God that she didn't know existed if he could make her Daddy all better. At that moment it was all

that she wanted.


	18. Dreams Denied, Dreams Captured

**Chapter 18**

**Dreams Denied; Dreams Captured**

**PA**

"Steven…." Jackie said softly in his ear. "I know you're awake…."

"Can't a man sleep for 10 more minutes?"

She stroked his inner thigh. "Don't you want to start your day…. Hannah wants to talk to you…"

"Then stop…" he couldn't believe he was going to say such a thing, "Doing what you're doing…"

Hyde knew how this was going to go. Hannah would be sad, but she'd be able to brush it off. Megan would be

disappointed. Of course, Megan could go on the cruise with them, he'd gladly pay for her to get out of the house

for two weeks, but he knew the Pinciotti-Forman Family dynamic for what it was. Forman would say 'yes' to make

up for being such an asshole, Donna would be mean and deny the little girl happiness. Hannah would move on,

but the thought of little Megan crying her eyes out made Hyde want to call up his connections with private jets,

fly to Wisconsin, and just take her against her parents will so that she could have a nice vacation, but that's not

how it was going to go and he knew it.

"You don't think Donna or Eric will let Megan join us do you?"

"No. I think Eric is fine it, I think it's Donna, who will put her foot down…and I'd bet you money, but, not at

Megan's expense."

Hyde was a softie where his family was concerned and he always thought of Megan, regardless of her friendship

status with Hannah, part of the Hyde family. Red and Kitty took him in when he needed place and was ready to

do the same for Megan if the need ever arose.

"Well, you'd promised Hannah you two would call together…. and I can't believe she's not…"

The knock on the bedroom door made Hyde sit up at attention.

"Come in, Hannah…."

"How'd you know it was me, Daddy?" She looked just like her Father, with her untamed curly hair all over the

place. She was holding one of the cordless phones from the living room.

"Because I know your knock." He smiled. She was getting too big to be in bed with her parents…and Hyde felt

this was the last time she'd be able to do so.

Jackie kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I'll start breakfast…."

The young teenage girl who couldn't bake a pie for Home Ec class or had an inversion to touching eggs was in

her Husband's words, "The best cook in the county." That's because when her husband prepared a meal it was

usually on the grill.

"Now, Hannah, if Donna or Eric say no…. I don't want you to cause a fuss. Think of Megan, if you cry, she might

cry. Okay?"

"Okay…Maybe they'll say yes!"

And the moon was made out of cream cheese he thought.

* * *

**WI**

Eric realized he had a whole tablespoon's worth of cream cheese on his breakfast bagel and that he was going

to smear it on one half instead of the both. Hey, he couldn't have cocaine, but cream cheese was perfectly legal

and well.

"Daddy, that's a lot of cream cheese…" Megan said eating her cereal…it wasn't fun cereal like Lucky Charms or

Trix it was some kind of organic wheat crap from Whole Foods just because her Mother said it was "good for

her". It tasted terrible.

"I know, Lollipop, but I like it extra cream cheesy….listen Megan….I don't know why your mother is upstairs when

we're both supposed to talk to you today…but I can't look at your beautiful face and lie…"

"I can't go with Hannah and her family…."

"I'm sorry…your Mother and I think it's for the best if you stay with us."

Megan didn't cry partly because Eric's ringing cell phone scared her half to death and she knew her Father had

nothing to do with it, it was her Mother who said 'no'. She was the real boss here.

Because she wasn't paying attention all she heard was, "…. I'm sorry too…yeah, I'll see…," Eric tried his best to

smile to keep his daughter happy, "Do you want to talk to Hannah…?"

She pushed her cereal bowl aside, "Yeah…I guess…."

The disappointment was in her eyes and at that moment Eric swore he actually hated his wife.

* * *

**PA**

Hunter and Tiffany were still asleep when Hyde walked back in the kitchen as he gave Hannah privacy to talk on

the phone with Megan in his and Jackie's bedroom.

"The answer was no…and I don't take pleasure in being right on this one." Jackie handed her husband a cup of

coffee in his Led Zeppelin mug.

"I can try to sway Donna…."

"It won't work…you can send her brochures on all the handicapped-accessible options the ship has and how

Megan will be safe, and how most importantly she'd have fun, and it won't matter…I just feel bad for that girl."

Hyde was almost relieved that Donna aborted his baby…he'd have filed for full-custody, there'd be no way in Hell

that he'd let her do this shit with one of his own.

* * *

**WI**

Eric was so happy that Donna had to drive to Madison for something or other that didn't concern him. It was a

two-fold option because Eric didn't have to think about any white powder and that he could take Megan out for a

Giggle Meal. Donna didn't like Megan having fast food and Eric didn't care.

"How are you back there, Lollipop?" Eric asked.

She played with the heart on her charm bracelet, her Father was trying, and she did like to spend time with him

and there was nothing like the taste of one perfect hot, lightly salted French fry.

"Yeah…may I get fries?"

"Of course, honey. Do you want a burger?"

"No…chicken dippers!"

"With honey mustard sauce…" he smiled.

"am I allowed to have a soda?"

"Of course you can, Lollipop."

Megan accepted this for what it was, a nice lunch date with her Father. It was a nice afternoon out and was

happy for it.

"Then I want a root beer…"

"Then a root beer is what you shall have m'little lady…"


	19. Sunshine

**Chapter 19**

**Sunshine**

It was a special kind of Friday. Steven did not have to go anywhere today. There were no business commitments

or personal appointments, so it was going to be his job to look after Tiffany, Hannah, and Hunter while Jackie

went to New York City for a shopping day trip. She could've done without getting up at 5 a.m. to drive her candy

apple red Mercedes to the train station and also without Tiffany huffing and puffing about "why couldn't she go

with her?" And the declaration that when "she was 18, she was going return to New York City". A cold-creamed

Jackie face sent her irritable and tired daughter back to bed with the warning that she better leave Hannah

alone. She was going to owe Steven one for putting up with the two of them (she really couldn't count Hunter,

when things got to bullshit levels, he'd go to his room and draw), but then again, she thought she paid in full last

night. She kissed her sleeping husband on the cheek, (leaving a love note on pink and floral stationery by the

coffee machine), as she grabbed her Blue Jean Birkin (with Palladium hardware) and headed out the door. She

couldn't wait to buy the goodies she _needed_ for the cruise.

* * *

_Steven,_

_I love you. I'll be home around 8 p.m. tonight. I'll call you on my cell throughout the day. _

_Tiffany promised she wouldn't start with Hannah._

_Xoxo Jackie_

_p.s. No bacon.__

* * *

_

Hannah was the first one to come running out to join her father in the kitchen, she full of life and vibrancy, if it

wasn't for his features on her face, and he'd have doubted that she was a Hyde. No one in his family ever

wanted to get up and face the day _on purpose._

"Hi, Daddy…." She wanted her morning kiss and hug.

"Hi, Sweetie…" He hoped that she wanted cereal. "What do you want to eat?"

"Cereal…do we have any Golden Grahams left?"

* * *

Tiffany mumbled good morning to her Father, ignored Hannah, and grabbed a blueberry yogurt out of the

refrigerator.

"Morning, Sunshine." Hyde said, of course, he'd rather be in bed himself. But he knew if he didn't get up, god

only knew what world war would have started between the two girls.

"Did you take your medicine?" Tiffany asked, probably looking for something to tell her Mother since she didn't

get to join her in New York City for her shopping trip.

"Yes, Miss Nosy."

Hunter walked in scratching his head and stretching, not ready to start the day, bless his heart.

"Are you hungry, son?"

"Just cereal…."

Hyde would never begrudge Forman or Donna on this because Megan was a sweet girl that he wished was his,

but he had the best children _in the universe _as well.

* * *

**Before lunch**

Jackie said her "I love you's" to her husband on her cell phone as she carried about her weight in shopping bags.

She was sad that Donna and Eric didn't allow Megan to join them on their cruise, so she couldn't help buying her

some presents that she would space out for Christmas and her birthday the following the year as well as the

souvenirs they picked up once they were on their holiday. Jackie purchased a new bathing suit for everyday that

that'd be gone, some trashy romantic paperback novels to read on the deck chairs while working on her tan, 4

pairs of new sunglasses (Chanel and Prada) and now she was working on getting some items for her family. She

wondered what Steven and the children were doing?

* * *

"…. Daddy!" Hannah ran out into the living room to tell on her big sister. Hyde was surprised the calmness lasted

until 11:45 a.m.

"Tiffany…what did you do?" He called out. So much for checking his email.

"She called me names…."

Hyde held Hannah's hand.

"Why do you pick on your sister so much?" It was the one thing that Jackie and Hyde both couldn't figure out.

She adored Hunter, but she had so much vitriol against Hannah from the day she was born.

"She was in my way…I'm trying to paint my nails…."

"I hope that's NOT your mother's polish…."

Tiffany decided on the black cherry shade of Chanel nail lacquer. And maybe, she borrowed her mom's nail polish,

it's not like she would mind. She didn't have this shade. Anything that belonged to her Mother, belonged

to her.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Hannah said, because her father was holding her hand and she felt invincible.

Tiffany wanted to remind her that she was lame, but didn't want to push it. She'd never be able to meet

handsome shirtless men in swimming trunks if her parents forbade her to to go with the family on their vacation,

so she kept the hatred for her sister all inside.

"Come on, Hannah, let's go pick up lunch…."

"I want a garden salad…. with LITE Italian dressing…" Tiffany said

"I'll go ask Hunter what he wants…" Hannah stated and ran off.

The smartest person in the house was Hunter who knew to stay in his room and draw.

* * *

Hyde thought it was a good day. He didn't have to cook any meals or do any housework.

He figured he'd take the kids (minus Tiffany who wanted to stay at home) out of pizza near the train station that

was a few hours from their house. He didn't want Jackie out alone at night, even if they were in two separate

cars.

"I can't wait to see Mommy!" Hannah said, she got a phone call, after Jackie called Tiffany on her cell phone to

remind her to leave her sister alone.

"Me too, Baby."

* * *

"Jackie, you drive like you want a speeding ticket…" Hyde teased her when they got home in their driveway.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Hannah asked

"Then I'm going away…" Hunter added as he went back to finish his surprise drawing for Megan.

"Yeah, we are," Jackie kissed her Steven on the lips. "I missed you."

"Me too…and I didn't have to cook once…"

Between herself, her husband, and Hannah they were able to bring in all of the shopping bags inside.

"Where's Tiffany?"

"In her room, hiding from the world, of course." Hyde said. He was amazed on how Jackie could find ways to

spend money…probably 95% of the contents of those bags were nothing that they didn't need…except the

swimsuits…. they were a necessity and he couldn't wait to see her in them until the night came when she would

be out of them. After all of these years, Jackie and Hyde finally deserved their alone time together.

_The sunshine was all for the children…. the moonshine belonged to them._


	20. The Beginning of the Shift

**Chapter 20**

**The Beginning of the Shift**

Megan Forman didn't like some people. Some were well meaning and she wouldn't hold any grudges towards

them, but then there were others such as the mail carrier, the manager of the Giggle Meals, and the assistant

manager at the one of the big chain home improvement retailers who thought she was five years old and a cute

little girl. That's where Megan Forman found herself today.

_She wasn't five and she wasn't a cute little girl. _

_She was ten!_

Donna and Eric wanted her involved in picking out new curtains for her room. The child who only wanted to be

treated like everyone else did not care about draperies. Her now old ones were white, flowy, and pretty.

She just wanted out of here and with her Mother present there would be no stop for a Giggle Meal afterwards.

"Megan, here are your three choices, powder blue, mint green, or parchment." Donna put a card of fabric

samples in her hand.

Couldn't have pink…that would make Megan subservient to men or some other sheer nonsense that she didn't

understand.

"Min….NO. _I want pink._"

She noticed that her father slightly smiled at her.

"Megan, there are other colors besides pink…."

"It's her room, Donna, if she wants pink…."

"Eric, why don't you get those surge protectors that you wanted and leave Megan to me?"

"And would the cute little girl like a lollipop?" said the assistant manager carrying a colorful clear plastic bowl full

of Dum-Dums in their colorful labels.

Megan was at the end of her rope…_she was her Father's lollipop_ and she didn't want to eat them and she wasn't

a cute little girl. And why couldn't she have a strong big brother to shield her from all of this insanity?

_"I'M TEN!"_

"Megan, watch your attitude to the nice lady…."

"I'm still ten and I do not want a lollipop…_and I want pink curtains!_"

* * *

"Thank you, Mommy." Hannah said to her Mother. This weekend worked out perfectly. Hyde was taking Hunter

and Tiffany, who thought she could have the house to herself, to Crayola Works in Maryland.

"You're welcome, honey…" Jackie hoped she was doing the right thing, gone were the days when you could just

show up in someone's house unannounced like you owned the place. Infact, the basement belonged to Megan

now. Hyde didn't think it'd be a big deal. Jackie hoped that her husband was right.

* * *

Eric stood on the small ladder not wanting to reveal to his daughter the feeling of vertigo. He could get through

this. He could change her curtains. For his Lollipop anything was possible like hanging up curtains and staying

sober.

"Daddy, do you need any help…?" All Donna did was hand her a plastic laundry basket to catch the old curtains.

It hardly seemed like she was offering real assistance.

"No, Lollipop…I can do it." At the moment Megan didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

"Now, don't bring up the cruise to Megan, dear. Donna and Eric don't want her to go," Jackie knew the blame lie

mostly on Donna, _oh the fibs you tell your kids in the name of harmony, _"so it's not nice to brag…" Lessons Jack or

Pam could've instilled in little Jackie at the beginning, but then she never would have evolved like she had, she

was grateful for her second chance with Steven and their wonderful family.

"I know, Mommy. Daddy told me."

* * *

Donna left for some errand that Eric wasn't paying attention about and he was able to make lunch for Megan.

She could have his Wonderbread and Jif peanut butter. What kid wanted a healthy alternative to the classic

peanut butter and jelly? Why should she be denied that? Let the girl have fun, Eric thought. She was only going

to be young once.

Eric grabbed the big grape jar of Smuckers from the refrigerator side door when the doorbell rang.

He hoped it wasn't the paperboy, as he owed for two weeks. He always forgot to set up the online bill pay for

the paper. It would have been more convenient than dealing than the new kid who delivered it.

"Jackie?" He smiled, half surprised. She always looked gorgeous and pulled together. He should've let Hyde have

Donna.

"Hi, Eric…"

They shared a small hug.

"What are you doing here?" Not that he wasn't happy to see her. She smelled like Chanel #5 and Tide.

"Hannah wanted to see Megan and since she couldn't go on the cruise with us…Steven and I thought it was a

good idea…She went round the back way to surprise Megan."

"I'm sure she'll love seeing her friend…I was just going to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Megan….

would Hannah like one?"

"Let me make her sandwich…." Just like she did when she visited Tiffany when she was an extended 'guest'

just a few months prior. "And do you have any heart shaped cookie cutters?"

Eric didn't know. Donna wasn't the baker that Kitty was. She probably threw away his Mother's set of holiday cut

out shapes.

"We can look…"

* * *

Megan felt bad. She wasn't happy to see her friend Hannah. She didn't know why. It's not like she hated her.

But, Hannah always wanted to play whereas Hunter, for instance, actually talked to her when she was feeling

down at the hotel.

"Do you want to go outside? I can push your chair."

"No. It's almost lunchtime…." Megan didn't feel like going outside and "getting sun on her face" while Hannah ran

in the yard, did cartwheels, was able to get her clothes all dirty, and then remembered Megan was sitting there

doing nothing and wanted to play board games or the even rarer video game that Donna said was 'okay'.

"Is the rest of your family here?"

"No, Daddy, Hunter, and Tiffany," she stuck out of her tongue over mentioning the latter, "are in Maryland at

Crayola Works."

"Oh." She wanted to talk to Hunter, the person she knew all of her life, just like Hannah, but never really talked

to until that day at the Hyatt Regency O'Hare when they were both looking for a quiet place to hide.

She didn't want to talk or pseudo play with Hannah.

Megan was sick of being told what to do.

* * *

"Hi, Megan…." Jackie came downstairs with a tray followed by Eric with 2 cans of cherry soda as Megan and

Hannah were playing Boggle.

"Hi, Jackie…." Bless her. She made star-shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She smiled and wore nice

clothes. Megan did like her and kind-of, sometimes wished that she was her own Mother.

"Oh…. I love your new curtains, they are _so pretty_."

"Thank you," Megan looked up at her Father, Jackie need not know the battle it took to get these _in her _

_preference _and smiled, "They are called cotton candy…_PINK_."


	21. Grumpy, Doc, & Bashful

**Chapter 21**

**Grumpy, Doc, and Bashful**

Tiffany sulked instead of having fun while Hunter sat on a bench surrounded by other children and colored with

the specialty crayons that weren't available for public sale. These little brats were going to get her Burberry skirt

all dirty! She hoped she could skip the paint room.

"Tiffany…why don't you join in?"

"Dad…_I'm NOT a kid_…I'm the only one my age here…_it's embarrassing_…I don't know why I couldn't stay at

home…"

"And deny me of missing that smiling face?" Hyde asked while holding a stack of papers that Hunter already

went through already. The kid had a real talent and both Hyde and Jackie were very proud of him, but would

never push him into a career that he didn't want.

"Can we go out for lunch?"

"Yeah…at lunch time…Tiffany, you think you would like it here. Just because it's not a shopping mall doesn't mean

you can't have fun and spend time with your brother."

"It's a place for kids…. I'll be graduating soon and I'll be in NEW YORK where things actually happen…_I'm not a _

_child._"

_But you still act like one_…Hyde thought.

Hunter walked over with another sheet of paper. This one was purple with a pink glitter heart that said Mom on

it in his best cursive. Hannah and Hunter's public school were phasing out teaching cursive and Hyde didn't want

his children to be what Red would sometimes affectionately call "a dumbass" and Jackie was teaching Hannah

and Hunter how to write cursive so they could compete in a global world instead of a small narrow-minded

non-world view.

"Very good, Son. Your Mother will love this…" and the rest of his short stack, "Where do you want to go next?

This is part of your birthday present…" Hyde looked over at Tiffany to remind her why they were here in the first

place.

"Can I finger paint?"

Tiffany did a silent gasp.

"Of course you can, Hunter…"

"Dad, can I wait in the car?"

"Nope…"

If one snot-nosed brat dirtied up her fancy clothes, she was going to scream! Money didn't grow on trees and

she didn't want to replace an outfit just because some child (including her brother) got her dirty.

"When do you go away for your job again?" Tiffany asked in a slightly serious tone.

"Never…every waking moment will be an exercise in getting your clothes dirty….so shut your pie hole and

support your brother."

"I'm never having children…." Tiffany sighed

"Oh, how I feel for the man will wind up marrying you, I'm definitely getting a statue erected of him for his

patience…"

She kept her mouth shut for the moment, but she wished she could be home in the privacy of her room.

**

* * *

J – How are the kids?**

**H – Good. Tiffany has a smart mouth.**

**J- What else is new? Hannah's fine. Miss you.**

**H – Miss you too. **

**J- L Y S **

**H- L Y 2 J**

"How come _you_ get to text on your cell phone?" Tiffany sat by her Father; she didn't want to be near any

children in this room.

"Because you don't pay the bills…"

Hunter took his sheets of paper and wanted to sit at a solitary table so he could work on his finger painting in

private.

"Dad, do I really have to be here?"

"Yes…Tiffany, there's a paint mark on your skirt…"

"Ha ha…I'm not falling for one of your burns, Dad."

"Does your plaid skirt have a orange stripe on it?"

Tiffany stood up, "I wasn't even near…_THEM! _My skirt!" She swiftly put her hands down her skirt and got paint on

her hands, "UGH! _Dad, this is all your fault!_ This is a Burberry skirt!"

"My fault?" You should've checked the bench before you sat on it. He laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is…"

"I have to find the rest room…and then I'm waiting outside this door!"

"Whatever you need to do, Love. This is your Brother's day. Not yours."

* * *

Hunter made a wreath design with his hands; he wished they were smaller so it would look more uniform and

then inside. He wrote _Our Family _in marker. They were symbolized with a red hand for Hyde, a pink hand for

Jackie, blue for himself, purple for Hannah, and orange for Tiffany.

* * *

"This is never going to come out…" Tiffany didn't want to use too much of the cheap liquid bathroom soap and

the equally sub par scratchy and thin brown paper towels from the dispenser.

"Think of it as your involvement for this day…."

"This wouldn't have happened if you let me stay at home…"

"Dad, can we have lunch now?" Hunter was hungry and he couldn't take his sister's whining for another second.

"Sure…where would you like to go, Hunter?"

"for pizza?"

"Of course…"

"Dad, may I call Mom on your phone?" Tiffany asked in her best voice. Hyde supposed it would be all right, she

knew she was going to complain about the day and to ask how to get the paint stain out of her skirt.

"Sure." He handed her his phone.

"Thanks…"

"You could've gone to Point Place with your Mother…"

"and be stuck with Hannah? No way…."

"Because this was so much better." Hunter wryly replied, which caused Hyde to actually let out a laugh. His little

boy much wiser than his 10, the first number in the double-digit years.

"Dad!" Tiffany would have stomped, if she weren't sitting in the car.

"It's true. You should learn to appreciate the small things in life, Tiffany, otherwise, life, and your happiness is

going to pass you by."

And that was Steven Hyde's pearl-of-wisdom that he gave to his daughter today. The rest was going to be up to

her. Yes a statue indeed for the man that was going to have to put up with her some day. High maintenance thy

name was Tiffany Grace Hyde.


	22. The First & Last Hyde Family Cruise P1

**Chapter 22**

**The First and Last Hyde Family Cruise**

**Part One**

"Jackie," Hyde hated mornings and he especially disliked when he had to wake up early. Whose idea was this

again? "Why do you pack so many bags? Don't you realize that we have to drive to Philadelphia first?"

"Of course, Steven…I already packed your bag so you could sleep in."

He looked at the clock. 3:00 a.m. was considered sleeping in? Tiffany was going to be in an even worse mood

than her normal grumpy mad-at-the-world self.

"Thanks. The sun isn't even up yet…"

"Just take a shower and change…. I'll work on getting the kid's up."

Hannah was already up, she couldn't wait to go on the big ship, Hunter was tired but took a bath and got

dressed without a parent telling him to do so, and Tiffany kept pressing the snooze button the alarm clock that

Jackie set for her the night before.

This was going to be one heck of a day…he thought…one heck of a day….

Whose idea was this again?

* * *

"Tiffany…" Jackie knocked on the door and walked into her room, "Get up and get dressed…thank goodness

you're already packed…wake up!"

"Mot—her…I am up…" she moaned into her pillow…strong guys with no shirts on didn't seem attractive to her at

this hour.

"No, you're only going through the motions…get up!" She pulled the blankets off her.

"This day is going to SUCK!"

"Only if you believe it will."

* * *

An hour later the Hyde family was in the car. Hyde in a Rolling Stones _Steel Wheels Tour_ t-shirt, jeans, and his old

boots that she couldn't get him to throw away. Jackie in a white sleeveless vest, covered with a pink cardigan

for the morning chill, casual black pleated shorts, and pink flats. Hunter and Hannah were able to sleep in the

back. There would be no breakfast stops until they were halfway to their destination.

* * *

Tiffany kept her mouth shut. The breakfast biscuit was as hard as a rock and it wasn't going to do her waistline

any favors. She hated sitting between Hunter and Hannah. She pinched at her when she was asleep to let her

little sister know who really was boss on this trip. Jackie drank her orange juice; "You know we're going to have

take a pee break at the next exit, Steven."

He remembered all of his man-to-man talks with Red and shrugged it off, "Yes, dear.." Plus, he had a bottle of

water with his egg white flatbread sandwich that Jackie nudged him to order and needed to take care of

business himself.

Hannah and Hunter finished their 1 glazed doughnut and milk without incident. The flowers on Hannah's white

shorts bugged the hell out of Tiffany. She looked ugly in those. Her little sister was ugly so the outfit was no

surprise.

Whose idea was this again?

* * *

"Mommy! Tiffany called me ugly…." Hannah ran next to Jackie who was washing her hands at the metal rest stop

sink.

"Tiffany, we're not doing this…I swear…you'll be sent back…and you'll have to stay with the Meade's."

"I didn't call Hannah ugly…I said her outfit was ugly…those flowers make her look huge!"

But she was ugly so who was Tiffany to argue semantics with her mother?

"This stops now!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Hyde and Hunter waited by the entrance to the women's room.

"Mom's yelling at Tiffany…_again." _The both of them could hear them all the way from out here._  
_

What was her problem with Hannah? On the trip to Crayola Works in Maryland she was grumpy but only because

she didn't want to get her designer clothes dirty, it had nothing to do with her brother. With Hannah, it was

_always_ personal. It was a mystery to both Jackie and Steven Hyde. Tiffany stormed out of the bathroom and

knew not to give her father any lip.

"I'm going to the car…"

"Daddy, Tiffany called me ugly…" Hyde picked Hannah up, she was getting too big, and he wished she and her

brother would just stop growing.

"You're very beautiful…" He kissed her on the cheek.

Her Daddy always made her feel better.

"Steven, that girl is testing my last nerve…I threatened to send her to the Meade's…"

"That poor old couple is probably wondering why we moved in the neighborhood."

"But she gets rewarded with fried chicken, homemade preserves, and away from Hannah which is probably what

she wants…"

Hyde put hugged his little girl and put her down so she could walk with her brother. Hyde held Jackie's hand as

they walked to the car.

"This is the start of your vacation…I'll handle Tiffany…."

Jackie smiled, "Thank you, Steven. I'm tired."

* * *

Hannah felt a million times better when her Father let her use his digital camera to take pictures of the boat at

the port before they boarded. Jackie had 5 suitcases and that wasn't counting her carry-on and purse, Hyde had

1, Hunter had 1, Hannah had one, and Tiffany the Queen had to have 6. The sooner they were able to board and

get settled the better Hyde was going to feel.

It was his idea to give his family this vacation and it was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Jackie, I had to tip twenty-five dollars to compensate for all of your and Tiffany's luggage." Hyde didn't really

mind, but he was cheap, and wanted to make the point.

"I'll take care of your needs later…"

Their cabin was gorgeous and it cemented all of Jackie's romantic _Titanic _movie fantasies.

Which in Hyde's mind was hardly a love story. Jack Dawson was an idiot. Jackie would be making room for him on

that huge piece of wood paneling.

The kid's rooms were connected. Tiffany had a private area all to herself and was able to close the door and

pretend that her sister (and parents) didn't exist.

"I think I'm going to take a nap…"

"No, no you don't…Steven. We have to wave goodbye to the people at the port…"

"Why? I don't know any of them…"

"It's a tradition…you're going…so don't lie down on the bed yet…"

* * *

Hannah and Jackie waved to the strangers. Hyde was tired and thought they were all dill holes, Hunter thought

it was stupid, and Tiffany was looking for guys that would seduce her and "save her" from all of the bullshit

that was her life.

"Okay…now can we take a nap?" Hyde said, as the noise was getting to him.

"Yeah…and you didn't even change into colorful t-shirts and shorts…"

"Jackie, do I ever wear shorts?"

"I'm going to change into my swimsuit and go to the pool near our cabin." Tiffany said

"Fine…" Hyde said, better for Hannah that they be separated for a while.

"I'm tired…" Hunter said

"Okay, Baby…you and Hannah can take a nap…" Jackie said

"I don't want to take a nap. I want to hang out with Daddy…"

_There goes my rest...  
_

"We'll find some cool deck chairs…" Hyde said holding her hand.

"Hannah, you have to change into CRUISE clothes…and Steven…I packed some things for you…get into the

spirit…"

"Daddy, if I have to change…will you?"

"Of course, Hannah…." He didn't want her to feel disappointed.

"But Jackie…I am not wearing shorts."

"Fine, Steven…"

**

* * *

**Tiffany smiled….She was away from Hannah and she had an itsy bitsy teeny weeny purple striped bikini and she

couldn't wait to put this on to see if any men would fight over her.

This could wind up being the best cruise ever…too bad she couldn't throw her sister overboard. Then it definitely

would have been the best cruise ever.

It was time to exploring without the family and to do what Tiffany Hyde wanted to do with no parents around to

tell her no. She only chose the swimming pool nearest their cabin because she wasn't comfortable exploring all of

the ship by herself at the moment. There were hot guys on this boat and she wanted to find them.

Ship Ahoy!

**Author's Note: To be continued…**


	23. The First & Last Hyde Family Cruise P2

**Chapter 23**

**The First and Last Hyde Family Cruise**

**Part Two**

"Beulah!"

She hadn't heard her middle name since that Halloween when Jackie and the gang trekked to Old Maine, their

former elementary school that was singed by an arsonists torch. She hated it then and disliked it now…and she

certainly was keen on keeping her full name a secret from her children. They didn't need to know everything

about their parents.

"Steven!" she called from the bathroom area as she claimed 98% of the available space for all of the toiletries

that the travel agent said was okay to bring in a post 2001 world.

The rest she would have to buy in the overpriced gift shop.

"What did _you_ do?"

She took a scissors to 3 of his best, worn, _best because they were worn_, jeans and turned them into shorts that

went below the knee as some sort of accepted happy marital compromise.

"Nothing. You better get dressed before Hannah comes back."

She smiled into the mirror as she put on her Passion Beachy Peachy lipgloss. She didn't know what her husband

was complaining about, one look at her in her yellow sundress – and the sparkle mineral powder on her bare

shoulders and décolleté, and what was he going to do? Turn into a puddle of goo and make love to her when

all of the kids were in bed and accounted for later on. That's what.

If a wife that made shorts for her husband on their family cruise was the worst problem that Steven Hyde now

had then he should consider himself lucky. He was not wearing a fuchsia colored t-shirt; he didn't care if Jackie

purchased it for him. He could wear the royal blue one. And flip-flops? No screwing way. He'd go barefoot before

wearing flip-flops.

"Daddy…are you ready?"

Hannah was wearing a blue shorts, a white t-shirt that had the cruise ships logo on it, in sparkly rainbow

letters was the phrase _Cruising with Dad _on it, and Hunter had the _Cruising with Mom_ one. She wore white

sandals with the backstrap because Jackie did not want her to run in backless flip-flops, fall, and get hurt.

Another Jackie idea.

"Yeah…. you look pretty, Sweetie."

"You have to do my hair, Daddy…"

Jackie put on her medium-sized sterling silver hoop earrings and put the fabric up on her sundress to cover her

shoulders. Couple time would have to be for later. Hannah always preferred asking her Father to fix her hair in

her favorite blue ribbons which Jackie found adorable.

"Look at my husband and daughter…." Jackie slipped on her white open-toe mules with the bow detail, with a

Passion Beachy Peachy nail pedicure that of course matched her manicure.

"You look pretty, Mommy…" Hannah continued to hold her Father's hand.

"I agree…but you play dirty…" Hyde raised an eyebrow.

She kissed the both of them. As soon as she checked on Hunter, she was going to go shopping and buy a

disposable razor for Steven; he had to shave at least once on this trip. There were family pictures to consider.

"Daddy, where are your shoes?"

Jackie laughed.

"Be-"

"Steven, don't you dare…."

"Mommy, is Beulah your middle name?" Hannah asked as Jackie turned a few shades of pink.

"Yes, Mommy?" Hyde asked attaching his sunglasses to his shirt. Damn…he was going to have to wear these

stupid flip-flops for Hannah…his wife definitely played dirty, but then again so did he. He could do secretly

annoying things as well.

"Yes…But…"

"I think it's pretty…c'mon, Daddy. You said we were going to find cool deck chairs…"

Oh, he was so going to get even with Beulah for ruining his comfortable jeans and making him wear flip-flops.

"Bye, Steven…." She kissed him on the lips.

He smiled back.

Did she think she wore the pants in their family?

* * *

Jackie instinctively put her hand on Hunter's forehead as he slept. No fever. He must have been tuckered out

from their trip just to get here. She covered him with the blanket, as the air conditioning was a little cold for her

liking. She figured she better get him some cold medicine while she was in the gift shop. She put a note on

cruise line stationery and put it next to the bolted lamp.

_Hunter, Mommy is gone shopping. Daddy is out at the pool area. If you need us, use your cell phone. I'll be back _

_later. Love, Mommy. xoxo_

When he was sleeping he looked like a composite mix of both of his parents. He was just her little sweetie pie.

* * *

Of course, Hannah only had the attention span of a gnat to lie on the deck chairs. She wanted to wade in the

pool, as she didn't want to go back into her room and change into her swimsuit. She took off her sandals and

placed them by her chair as Hyde told her to stay where he could see her.

"I will, Daddy…I just want to get my toes wet!"

* * *

Tiffany did not think of anyone named Steven, Jackie, Hunter, and especially Hannah. She wore an open flowing

white bathing suit cover up and wore sandals with a kitten heel. She decided to go the Tiki Hut off to where the

pool near their cabin was as that seemed where all of the action for the cool adult people was happening.

* * *

"Daddy," Hannah woke Hyde up from his nap, "Are you sleeping?"

"No, Sweetie…."

"May I have a lemonade?" She grabbed a towel to dry her legs. She couldn't wait to go swimming for real.

He was tired. He was lazy, but he couldn't look into her blue eyes and not give her the world.

"Sure…why don't you sit down? I'll get it for you…."

He didn't want her to run off until he knew the insides and outs of the vessel. Hyde felt he was going to look

like a stupid tourist by texting Jackie as he went to get a lemonade for his youngest daughter. He felt like

Forman for God's sake.

* * *

The music was syntho-pop and Tiffany was quite enjoying some of the men eyeing her up and down. It was a

great feeling to be _noticed_.

"Hey…" A fine, muscular guy said to her, "What's your name?"

"Tiffany…what's yours?" He was wearing blue swimming trunks and had no shirt on. She was intrigued by

his trail of chest hair.

"Kent…. what would you like to drink?" Yeah…he could put this one to bed, quite easily.

Tiffany's short foray into a romantic independence was squashed by the very person that she mended fences

with not too long ago, if he embarrassed her she felt she would actually die on the spot.

"She'll have a soda…_she's a minor_…." Hyde didn't care if this man was younger and bigger than he, he'd tear his

head off and hand it back to him on a platter. "And _my daughter…_so I suggest you find some women your own

age…"

Womanizer Kent didn't need to be hassled by a Daddy's girl, so he didn't even bother to say a word, he just

took his bottle of beer and went back into the shadows to find another easy woman, hopefully one who didn't

bring her father on board.

"Dad…." Tiffany wouldn't be loud as she felt she was humiliated enough.

"Go to your room and by all means COVER yourself…."

Hyde wasn't yelling and yet to Tiffany it was as if her father was screaming at her, embarrassing her in front of

all of the cool, older people in the Tiki Hut. Jackie who was carrying two small paper shopping bags was shocked

to see her daughter in her barely-there purple striped bikini run off and her husband calmly keeping

a promise to get a lemonade for Hannah.

"Tiffany..." Jackie called out as Tiffany went in the direction of their cabin as she felt the whole world was

against her.

**Author's Note: To be continued…**


	24. The First & Last Hyde Family Cruise P3

**Chapter 24**

**The First and Last Hyde Family Cruise**

**Part Three**

The teenage girl who was really just a kid in heart and not the adult that she tried to fool the world that she

was ever since she could ovulate and have monthly cycles ran past her parents and into the cool cabin to throw

herself on the unmade bed and emote all over her pillows. Hyde, after giving Hannah her lemonade, decided

that Jackie shouldn't have to deal with Miss Tiffany and her wanting to be 30 before she was even out of her

teens. He could handle it.

She wasn't so grown up with the covers over her whole body and sobbing. Hyde noticed that the sound of her

tears sounded just like her Mother. If Tiffany had some of Jackie's worst traits it was going to be a long road to

hoe with this one. She thought it was cool to try cocaine in Point Place at least Forman was good for something

in trying to put some sense into her head that hard drugs were not cool and everyone had the scars to prove

it.

"Hey…" Hyde said softly, remembering their brief estrangement from one another, and how it took Jackie to

help him realize the concept of unconditional love, "Tiffany…." He took a towel off a white chair and set it by the

bed as he patted his daughter on the back. "Don't cry…." He didn't know if he was going to get tropical

depression or Hurricane Tiffany, but no matter the tone and the words that came out of her mouth, he would

still love her very much.

"…_y—you_ emb—arr-assed-m—me…"

Hyde bit his lip. Tiffany was great in not accepting any personal responsibility for anything. "How did _I_

embarrass you? Because if I saw your choice of swim attire, you'd have been locked in the bathroom until you

changed into something more appropriate…" Hyde now understood why Red had treated Laurie differently from

Forman. It was not the same when you had daughters.

"_I'm an adult_…" She swallowed but chose to keep her whole body under the blanket.

Hyde chuckled, "No…no, you're not…. do you know what a guy like that would have done to a girl like you? Me

and your mother thought you knew better than to throw yourself at a strange man on a cruise ship…you don't

go whoring yourself around…." It reminded him of when her Mother thought she was "cool" for bringing him a

bag of pot when all it did was have him take the wrap for her and convince the cop with the '70s porn style

mustache that "a dirtbag" would have to be the possessor of the illegal substance and not the popular

cheerleader.

"I'm _NOT_ a whore…." Tiffany said on her side, with the pillow quieting her volume. She felt like she was

the world's oldest virgin.

"I didn't say you were a whore, Tiffany. I'm referring to your actions…. there might be some nice, age

appropriate boys on this ship who would love to meet you…so instead of lying in this bed feeling sorry for

yourself and thinking the whole world is out to get you when they are not…why don't you go back to the pool

and live your life…. after you put on a Father-approved bathing suit, of course."

She came out from under the blankets to give her father a warm hug. It always made him feel better.

Jackie with all of her brash, sassiness, snobbery, and loud-mouthed ways was just a scared little girl who was

crying for help on the inside. Tiffany was the exact same way and considering that he and Jackie were better

parents than the ones they had, it never had to be like that in the first place.

* * *

Jackie didn't want to get her sundress wet as she sat on the white deck chair as Hannah drank her lemonade.

She wanted to take her daughter by the hand, check on Hunter, but she also wanted to see what Hyde and

Tiffany were up to. They just started relating with each other better and Jackie didn't want to see that go down

the drain just because her father saw her in a skimpy bikini flirting with an older man on board.

"Mommy, can we go back to the room?" Hannah said putting her glass on the tray that on the table next to her

chair.

"Of course, Sweetie…"

That gave Jackie the excuse that she needed to see what was going on. She didn't even get to put on one

of her many bathing suits yet.

* * *

Hunter mumbled to his father that he wanted to stay asleep. His forehead wasn't warm and he didn't look sick,

but Hyde was still worried.

"How's my little boy?" Jackie entered as Hannah went to get changed into her swimsuit.

"T—ired.." He muttered before falling asleep again.

"Is he all right? Maybe, I should get the ship's doctor…" Jackie said

"He's fine." Hyde didn't want to be overly worried, but he didn't want Jackie to be apprehensive either. He may

not have liked being on a ship. There was no reason to think the worst.

Jackie felt Hunter's forehead even though her husband already had done the task, kissed him on the cheek,

and made sure he was covered with plenty of blankets.

"Steven, you fixed the air conditioner…"

Jackie thought whoever designed hotel/boat air conditioners/heaters were evil geniuses, as she could never

adjust the temperature properly on those things.

"It's all in the wrist…"

"How did things go with Tiffany?"

Tiffany came out of her bathroom wearing a simple black tank one-piece, a pink floral print sarong, and her flat

"cheap" Bass Sunjuns flip-flops.

"Better?" She asked Hyde with her hands on her hips.

"Better…one thing though…"

"What?"

It was Hannah's turn to show off her swimsuit. Tiffany thought she was ugly…the pink was too bright, the

glitter was not classy, and the shark on it made her want to vomit.

"Oh…no…" she said before her father could ask her. "How could I do those things we talked about, Dad? If I

have to…"

"Take your sister out to the pool. I'd like to spend time with your mother…. and you can still do those things we

talked about…."

Hannah laughed, but on the inside she wasn't too thrilled about spending any amount of time with her the

sister who she believed really hated her guts.

"I want to go swimming!"

"Tiffany. Take her…" Hyde said as Jackie handed them each a bottle of SPF 40 sunblock.

_"FINE…" _ If Hyde had a nickel for every time Tiffany uttered that phrase when fine wasn't really fine he'd be

a millionaire on that alone.

"And we'll be out to check on you two in a bit…" Jackie said grateful for the lifeguards that were in position.

"Do you think they'll be okay, Steven?"

He held his wives hands; they were softer than his and smelled of lemon.

"I think so…" He hoped so.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Just father and daughter things…. it occurs to me that we actually have free time, Mrs. Hyde…"

"It occurs to me as well…" She they fell into an embrace

"Can everyone go away?" Hunter requested

Hyde laughed, that was a sign that their son was going to be all right.

Jackie gently broke from her husband's hold. "We'll let you sleep, Baby…let us know if you need anything…I love

you…" She kissed him on the cheek.

It was a Mother's prerogative.

And it was a Wife's prerogative to walk hand in hand with the man she loved more than anyone else in the

world as she closed the door behind them so she could fuck her husband's brains out during an afternoon

romp on the sea.

**Author's note: To be continued…**


	25. The First & Last Hyde Family Cruise P4

**Chapter 25**

**The First and Last Hyde Family Cruise**

**Part Four**

It was interesting how life played out to Steven Hyde. In 1976 he was convinced Donna was _thee one, _if there

ever could be a thee one when you're 16 and jaded with the world since you were 5. He learned how to dance

— dance for Christs sake — with the caring and nice Mrs. Forman. Now, here he was amazed that it was Jackie.

It always was Jackie. It was Jackie who was sleeping after a rather naughty afternoon. She was wrapped up in

the white hotel sheets with the most peaceful look on her face that he had ever seen. She didn't look her

chronological age and even if she had, it wouldn't have mattered to him. He put his boxers back on and knew

checking on the kids meant he was going to have to find the clothes that his wife ripped off his body and threw

them in the air like pieces of Super Bowl winning confetti. He tried not to think of that time when Donna had an

affair with him, the baby that she aborted, and while he felt he didn't have the right to an opinion on the

subject as it pertained to her, Hyde often wondered if Donna had subconscious regrets over her decisions? He

wasn't about to ask. He knew Megan would have been caught in the crossfire and he wouldn't do that to a

child. Finding Jackie wasn't easy, infact he wasn't even looking, and her now dead ex-husband, Brad, biological

father to Tiffany, made things very difficult for the couple and hadn't they suffered enough when Forman in a

cocaine rage wanted to fucking kill him over the drug? That selfish Michael Kelso who wanted to interrupt their

wedding….Hyde actually thought that was IT. It would have been Brad Worthington's perfect scheme. He didn't

know how he got to the place, the happy place, with Jackie, Tiffany, Hannah, and Hunter. But he was grateful,

even if he didn't espouse that verbally. He almost felt bad for Forman. Donna was turning into quite the bitter

old hag. He kissed Jackie softly on the cheek, not realizing how he exactly got here in this journey, but was

glad he did.

**

* * *

**Hyde wished he had a watering can to sprinkle over his eldest know-it-all daughter who was watching Hannah,

only if she was doing it through her dreams in the deck chair.

"Tiffany…wake up…" Hyde shook her shoulder, he thought her sunglasses were too old looking for her, but at

least she was wearing a one-piece, so he really couldn't complain.

"I—I am up."

"I asked you to watch your sister."

"I am…" She stretched to sit up right.

"Where is she?"

"In the pool…" She pointed.

If her father looked hard enough she was certain he could find that god awful bathing suit with the glitter shark

on it.

"Daddy!" Hannah seemed to have come out of nowhere with a big white towel around her.

"Did you have fun, Sweetie?"

"Yes…Where's Mommy?"

"Soundly sleeping."

_Eww_…Tiffany turned her head…._In the afternoon__….in the daylight….how fucking embarrassing _she thought. She

didn't care who the man was you'd never see her making love when the sun was up. It was tacky.

"Can we buy something in the gift shop, Daddy, please?" Hannah didn't have the shopping gene like her sister

did, but that didn't mean she didn't want a keepsake every now and again.

"Sure…"

"Do I have to go?"

"No…but we are going to have dinner soon, so I suggest you get dressed."

Tiffany waited for her father to hold Hannah's little hand as if she were a senior citizen or something, silently

huffed, and laid back in the deck chair. She didn't have to get dressed right away. It was only a suggestion.

* * *

"Steven!" Jackie called out when she heard him re-enter the cabin.

"Yes, dear?" He patted Hannah on the head as Hunter was finally up and drawing in his sketch pad.

"My Chanel and Lancome lipsticks are ruined!"

"Were they _comfortable lipsticks_?" He said from his spot between the two rooms. "I thought you liked cream

lipsticks in tiny compacts…"

This was payback for his jeans that she turned into shorts. She had to admit it was brilliant, but had she known

about this earlier….who was Jackie Hyde trying to fool? She'd have made love her husband regardless.

"When they come that way…." And did he have to use her empty pill box from Paris? That curly haired man was

lucky that she had a retractable lip brush in her silk quilted cosmetic brush roll.

Jackie was going to come out of the bathroom and play fight but she heard doors open and close and knew it

was caution: children ahead. They could and would continue this in bed later.

"Daddy, can I have butterfly shrimp?" asked Hannah

Tiffany wanted to kick her in the shins…she was so stupid…looked stupid…was stupid.

"Of course…if it's on the menu…."

Gag her. She was just a little bug on the windshield of life that Tiffany wanted to crush.

* * *

"Dad, do I have dress up?" Hunter asked

Hyde hated to pop Jackie's first class dining room bubble, but this was not prim and proper dinner at the

captains table for an evening to do, it was 5:00 p.m. family dinner time.

"No…what you're wearing is fine." Khaki shorts, a cobalt blue preppy golf shirt, and sneakers.

Jackie should be glad that Hyde was wearing his black jeans. He had to – since the 3 comfortable pair of blue

jeans that he packed for this trip were turned into shorts by a spritely 110 pound brunette with pretty painted

toes.

* * *

"How do I look Steven?" Jackie emerged wearing a simple, yet sexy little black dress with spaghetti straps that

criss-crossed in the back, strappy black sandals, and a little gauzy black shawl that she draped over her

shoulders.

"If you two are going to kiss than I am out of here…" Hunter said

"Someday son you're going to want to kiss a beautiful woman."

"Come on, Hunter let's wait by the elevator!" Hannah added

"He's only 10…."

"He won't be your baby boy forever…."

"That's where you're wrong." She kissed her husband on the lips and then grabbed her dark pink croc Hermes

Jige off the table.

It was time to go out to dinner.

* * *

Hyde was going to have to bite his lip again, but he wished that Jackie had loaned her shawl to Tiffany…that

"V" neck of her little black dress was too deep for his liking. Why didn't she just want to be the age she was

instead of 10 years older?

"Daddy, they do have butterfly shrimp!"

Tiffany wished she could have gotten away with kicking her sister under the table.

"What do you want, Hunter?" asked Jackie

"Chicken strips…"

"That way there won't be any pink."

"I'll just have a chicken salad and a mineral water…." Tiffany said

"That's not much of a dinner…" Jackie stated

"Well, what are you having, mother?"

"Maybe some grilled shrimp over pasta….Steven, you know you can have a treat…." The doctor's didn't put him

on that strict of a diet after his heart attack. That slightly worried Jackie. She never wanted to lose him, but she

didn't want to be the dwelling and nagging kind of wife either.

He squeezed Jackie's hand, she meant well. But he was going to have a steak. If this afternoon's activities

were any indication, he could easily burn tonight's calories off.

"Yes, dear."

"Mommy, what's a Shirley Temple?" Hannah asked

"It's a kiddie drink…named after a once famous child actress...you'll like it."

"Then I want to have one…."

"The waiter is just going to love this table…." Tiffany groaned. Only an idiot like Hannah would want an

outdated kids drink of a Shirley Temple.

"He should…the Hyde family rules." Hyde said.

If they did hand bumps and a loud wah-hoo Tiffany was going to get her order to go and eat in her quarters.

This was family was too just damn embarrassing. This was the worst vacation ever.

**Author's note: To be continued…**


	26. The First & Last Hyde Family Cruise P5

**Chapter 26**

**The First and Last Hyde Family Cruise**

**Part Five**

The family peace at the table didn't last long between Hyde's, sunglasses attached to his shirt, looks to Tiffany to "knock

it off" with the dirty looks to her sister and Hunter only ate one piece of chicken tenders before needing to find a

restroom toilet to puke in. Jackie wanted to go but Hyde didn't think a public men's restroom with her ten-year-old son

on a public cruise ship was the best place for a well-meaning and loving mother.

"Is Hunter sick again?" Hannah asked her mother while dipping her shrimp in the small sea-shell shaped ramekin

containing the cocktail sauce.

"I thought he was feeling better…" Jackie ignored her jittery feeling to get up and check on her son, but her husband

was more than capable, so she took out her phone just in case her husband needed to send her a text.

"Mom, can I go back to my room?" Tiffany asked

"No," Something Jackie thought she should have said to her daughter more often, especially when it was just the two of

them living in New York City, "We're a family…"

Tiffany crossed her ankles together to avoid kicking Hannah. She couldn't help it. She was ugly and would have

deserved being kicked if their mother weren't there keeping watch.

* * *

Hyde didn't think Hunter was going to make it to stall to vomit in and that was when you knew you were a grown-up

when you would have cleaned up your child's vomit instead of waiting for staff to do it. He couldn't help but think that

would have been a good job for Tiffany and her "smart mouth".

He leaned down to help his son get up when he was done heaving in the toilet.

"Oh…" the young boy replied, "I feel so much better…" Hyde helped his boy up as Hunter flushed the toilet with his foot,

a trait taught by his mother. His head was cool, but not warm. "Do you want to go back to your room?"

"No. I'd like a glass of ginger ale." He was relieved that Hunter was going to be all right.

If he wanted something to drink that was a very good sign that the worst was over and all he needed was to puke in

the toilet. Hunter went to the sink to wash his hands like he was taught as Hyde handed him a paper towel from the

dispenser.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay, baby?" Jackie asked when Hunter came back with his glass of ginger ale.

"Yeah…after I threw up I felt better…but I don't want to eat anymore." He pushed his plate away.

"Dad, can I go to my room…?"

"What did your Mom say?"

_Damn._

"No." Tiffany sighed

"Then finish your supper and learn how to have fun."

Hannah finished her shrimp and hoped that her Daddy would love to share a hot fudge sundae with her after.

Jackie thought it was so adorable when her littlest daughter wanted to share an ice-cream sundae with her father and

he wouldn't be able to eat the whole thing so it was a win-win.

"Tiffany, you can have your wish granted, take Hunter up to his room."

That caused the most sensitive of the Hyde children to sit up right, "No. I can go by myself…like I did in Chicago…"

"Okay, son…" Jackie got up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Her son would thank her for this someday.

"Mom, I'm okay…"

She spared telling him that a mother would always worry about her children. It was in the handbook.

"Can _I_ still go…?"

"Yes…" Hyde said. He loved her, she did come a long way with loving her parents, but he was sick of her attitude at the

moment and especially how she treated her younger sister, "Stay in your room."

"Yes, warden." Hyde let that comment go. Someday she was going to have grow up and he hoped that it happened

sooner rather than later.

Hannah smiled when Tiffany left. She moved her spoon around the whipped cream. "Daddy, how come you aren't eating

the cherry on top?"

"Because it's for you."

"While you two bond…I think I'm going to see if any of the shops are still open…."

"Now?" Hyde questioned not that he didn't want alone time with his daughter, but his wife could be in Antarctica and

she would still find an available shopping center.

"Yes! Bye…" She kissed Hannah on the head and Hyde on cheek.

"Bye, Mommy!"

Hannah felt a million times better with Tiffany gone. Hyde pushed the sundae closer to the ten-year-old. "You eat it,

honey…it's for you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

Tiffany surprised herself by checking on Hunter, but he blew her off and commanded her to "leave me alone", she

shrugged her shoulders like her mother and decided to go the arcade before her parents stopped her from having any

fun on this trip. All you had to do was put your room card key in this slot by the door and you'd get a pack of 10 free

tokens that came out in a single coin wrapper. When she was little and spent some time with Eric, he introduced her to

all of these cool freestanding games at one of the local pizza places. It was much more for fun than a Wii or X-Box. She

liked Ms. Pac Man. Surely, her Mom and Dad wouldn't mind her doing this before going back up to her room before bed.

* * *

Jackie came back to the restaurant table with a stack of postcards. Hannah wanted to send one to Megan and Jackie

thought it was _super cute_ that Hunter wanted to send one as well. Hannah was tired after finishing her ice-cream

sundae.

"Let's go put this one to bed." Hyde said.

"You didn't get to eat much of your dinner." Jackie commented. Between Hunter being sick and Hannah wanting the

attention of her father.

The old Hyde would have eaten his cold half-eaten steak, but this was a well-deserved family cruise and tomorrow was

another day. His family always came first. A lesson he learned from Red and Kitty Forman.

"It's all right…" Hyde secretly wished that Hannah was three years old and needed to be carried. "Hannah," he gently

shook her and whispered in her ear, "Wake up. It's time to go to bed."

The girl wiped her eyes and put her hand over her mouth to refrain from yawning. "Oh-kay, Daddy."

* * *

Great. Where was that girl? The girl who was in such a hurry to be an adult? Hyde did think of having Tiffany be paged

on the PA System to embarrass the slight rebellion out of her.

"Don't be mad, Steven…. she just wants to have fun." Jackie said while covering Hannah with blankets.

"She could afford to learn some common courtesy…I'm looking for her."

If she was trying to find that older man again Hyde was going to ship her to the Moon!

Jackie kissed her husband on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too…but Tiffany is still in trouble."

* * *

Tiffany was playing regular Pac-Man as she noticed a cute guy that was her age leaning against the side of the machine.

He had sandy blond hair and green eyes. He smelled like Polo cologne. Such a retro throwback to what the boys in the

'80s used to wear before she was even thought of. She put moved the yellow pizza man across the dots on the board

and was about to eat the bigger circle that turned the ghosts blue when a hand went on her shoulder. She turned her

head losing her concentration and while the screen flashed Game Over.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Seeing where you went to. Tiffany, if you want to go someplace, let me or your mother know…it's called common

courtesy. So tell me who your friend is here?"

Tiffany's cheeks flushed a light crimson color. Hyde could tell that this kid was harmless, he was like a taller version of

Forman, but was still twitchy.

"I don't…"

"Mick, Sir."

Hyde laughed on the inside. This was a good night Tiffany was embarrassed and he had a teenage boy quivering in his

designer sneakers.

"Dad…can I stay here for a little while?"

He looked at his watch. "Sure. But your curfew is at 10."

Tiffany knew if she was even one minute late getting back to her cabin her father would probably come downstairs to

embarrass her again and she didn't want that.

"Fine." She replied without a huff in her voice.

"Nice to meet you, Mick," Hyde played with the boy's head by extending his hand for him to shake. "Later, Tiffany."

"Bye, Dad." Thank God he was gone! This was all so embarrassing!

"Hi, Mick…sorry about that…"

"We all have annoying folks. Where are you from, Tiffany?"

"Pennsylvania."

"Oh…I'm from Minnesota. Do you want to get a soda?"

Tiffany smiled. She didn't think this guy was "thee one" but you never could tell. "Sure.."

* * *

**10:00 p.m.**

"Steven…" Jackie buttoned up her nightgown. They just had a wonderful night. "Where are you going?" She put her

hand on his shoulder as he tied his robe.

"I'll be back, doll…let's order some room service…" She had a craving for chocolate cake and a big glass of milk. She

didn't think Steven's doctor would mind him having a treat on their vacation. Jackie grabbed the small white ring binder

that was by the in-house telephone.

* * *

Hyde knocked on the door. "I'm here." Tiffany said from her bed. Hyde opened the door.

"Good to know. How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date. Mick is from Minnesota, we exchanged emails, but I don't think he'll write back."

"Then he's not worth worrying about." Hyde kissed his eldest daughter on the cheek. "Goodnight, See you tomorrow,

love."

"'Night, Dad."

Tiffany was glad that she had parents that cared, but she wished that they wouldn't care so much.

* * *

"Jackie, you are the best." Hyde said while piercing his fork with the chocolate cake treat that was waiting for him when

he returned after he checked on Hannah and Hunter.

"Thanks, Steven. I knew Tiffany wouldn't break curfew…she's not that same girl that we had trouble with earlier this

year."

"I knew too, but sometimes a man needs to see things with his own eyes."

"Like if I wear my new blue bikini with the tiny stars on it tomorrow?"

"Especially that." He winked as he continued as they continued to eat their chocolate cake in bed. "Yours is better."

Hyde said while finishing the milk.

"Of course it is, Steven. The chefs here don't cook with the love that I do."

* * *

**_Postcards_**

_Hannah to Megan: We had a nice time. We're leaving soon. By the time you get this I'll be home. Love, Hannah Hyde_

_Jackie to Donna: You, Eric, and Megan should take a cruise sometime. It's really fun. I'll phone you when I return home. Truly, _

_Jackie_

_Hunter to Megan: I don't like being this far away from land. I drew some pictures. I'll scan them when I get home for you to _

_see. From, Hunter. _

* * *

**PA**

The kids were asleep, except for Tiffany who was probably sulking in her room after Jackie yelled at her for shoving

Hannah at the last rest stop. Jackie was leafing through the family mail as Hyde was adjusting all of the thermostats

after taking all of Jackie's suitcases to their bedroom. A task that took two trips but was well worth it when his wife

slipped into something long, white, silky, and flowy as she joined her husband in bed.

"Jackie, I think the mail can wait…" Hyde observed

"When you're right…" She took the letter from the school board that held her interest over the prospect of going to a

banquet and getting her husband in formal clothes yet again and placed it on her end table, "you're right. Steven, do

me a favor and turn off the light…we didn't get to have our welcome home making love session yet."

"I think that can be rectified…" He heard Tiffany's walk to the kitchen and knew once she had a snack she'd return to

her bedroom. "Mrs. Hyde…"

"Oh, Mr. Hyde…" Jackie giggled as he kissed her on the shoulder and tickled the nape of her neck with his fingers. "I

think I like THAT!"

**Author's Note: And thus concludes the first and last Hyde family cruise. Will do a few more chapters to end**

**this story properly like I wanted to when I started it. Thanks to all!  
**


End file.
